Chains
by Tealover1999
Summary: For how long has he been chained to this wall and trapped down in this cell? How long has it been since he has seen light? How long has it been since his last meal? How long will it be until he sees someone again? And, just when, will he get his freedom? Will Arthur's life take a turn for better or for worse as he is taken by a mysterious circus. FrUK mainly other pairings also.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:****  
Bound By These Chains**

Candles light the dark cell with a dim yellow light and the sounds of footsteps above caused little stir in the room as dust fell through the cracks in the stone. The stones creaked eerily as more dust fell through the cracks in the ceiling and fell into little piles covering the stone that was also the flooring in the cell. The candle's flames all swayed as small gust of icy wind blew through the quiet room and still no sound was heard. The wind blew harder and whistled as it went through under the door and through cracks in the walls. The wind grew icy cold and battered against anything in it's way as it brushed it's way through cracks and openings. The cold stone was what separated the beast within from it's freedom and if it wasn't for the chain he sure would have broken it down long ago, it wouldn't have been hard with his muscle packed tail and claw like nails. But alas, freedom was far from his grasp as all he could do was sit and wait as the chain kept him firmly in place. The great iron chain rivalled to be as thick as his own body as it curled around the room before the iron was eventually met by a huge pole that had been hammered into the earth by the strongest men in the kingdom, equipped with huge mallets they made hammering a huge one ton pole into the earth beneath look as though any man or woman could succeed in doing so. The chain was what sat between he and freedom as it's solid metal structure held him prisoner in the cell that wasn't even fit for the lowliest of humans. Coils of the black serpent like chain aloud him to move freely but it's weight made sure it was only far enough that he couldn't damage his prison. If this chain was indeed a serpent it could have easily rivalled him and pushed him into the depths of hell and it could have also broke free from the prison he was being held in. Such fantasies,however, we not good for his health and could also never occur. He held in a sigh as a loud fight broke out above his head. Humans, such insignificant beings, they were quite the entertainment no less, but nothing good would ever come of their conquering of the world. They were like a disease that couldn't be rid of as they multiplied vastly and fast, as though they spawned from on single place in the land. I there was such a place he would be sure to destroy it. Nothing good could ever come of humans, they couldn't even get along in a small space such as a castle let alone in the wider picture where full out wars were launched on the same kind. He shook his head as the two involved seemed to be rolling around on the floor, they didn't seem to be doing much more. So much for an easy entertainment method, but if he was lucky he'd get the guards mistaking him for a human eater and he'd get some fun company to mess around with, if he didn't eat the poor soul, they would probably leave with metal health problems.

He lifted his torso off the cold stone floor and flicked his tongue out of his mouth as he smelled the air around him. Nothing seemed to change, the same smell, the same light, the same old days in and out. He moved his long tail slightly as if to check it was still there. The forest green scales glowed slightly in the dim light as it coiled and moved around in the small pools of light from the candles. His forest green eyes matched the scales on the back of his tail but the scales on the front were a pale green mostly a mix of white with it. Few scales resided on his face and some on his torso over his stomach. He hissed slightly as he moved his great tail behind him from behind coiled around his torso as he rested on the cold, grey stone floor. Bundles of hay were piled in one corner as some of the stable staff had tried to make it as comfortable as possible for him, but being a reptile he didn't need hay like rabbits or horses. There was really not much need for it as each time they came to put fresh in and clean the cell his chain was cranked in until he couldn't move near anything or move at all. The whole process made the already crude collar and shackles around his neck and wrists dig into the normal skin on his body causing it to bleed, and because he was such a beast his wounds were not treated and he was forced to try and lick at them under the shackles, most being feeble and unworthy attempts at even trying.

He pulled at the chains to see if they were loose and satisfied they were he began the painful slithering to get to the wrought iron food hatch by the heavy iron bolted door. The chains that bound him rattled as he made his way over to the hatch that would be opened in exactly eleven seconds time. His wrists ached from lugging the chains around the room and his neck suffered terrible rubbing sores were the collar was clasped around his flesh too tightly. He finally made it to the small hatch and it opened almost immediately and a tin plate with food was shoved through with no grace or decorum intended. The snake snorted and picked up the plate before making the painful journey back to the other side of the room where he could sit out of site and eat whatever the hunters had managed to catch that day for him. He slumped in the cool corner of the stone cell and coiled his metres of tail around him in neat circles that gradually got bigger the more tail wrapped around. His peered down at the plate to see a skinned rabbit on the plate with the eyes and ears taken away. He nodded and settled into the coils around him before he tore the rabbit to edible pieces and began to munch on the them with his sharp and pointed teeth. Two of the teeth out of the whole mouth of them were considerably larger and more curved and were in the place of two canines. At the back of them were two pieces of skin like muscle that seemed to look like pouches that could be filled, these were poison glands that could hold enough venom to kill a fully grown man in a matter of mere seconds. However, the naga could control this to his will, therefore he was able to choose whether or not his victim would die or just be in pain, paralysed for life or temporarily, or just knocked out. Within a few minutes the snake finished the rabbit and began another painstakingly slow journey back to the hatch with more chain pulling. After placing the plate down next to the hatch he knocked a few times and the sound of wheels squeaking came from outside before the hatch was thrown open and a gloved hand shot in and out grabbing the plate and then shutting the hatch just as fast as it was opened. The naga frowned his unusually bushy eyebrows and ran a hand through his short blond locks before he cursed slightly.  
"They don't even give me a bloody second to see any light." His eyes flickered and turned in turmoil as it had been to long since he had felt the suns warming rays or even seen any daylight. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before loud shouts upstairs once again turned his gaze towards the solitary grey stone above.

He sighed and listened as guards shouted about a wealthy visitor here to see the king and how the servants rushed around cleaning up a little. The two heavy doors seemed to be swung open before guards came running to see the stranger in and possibly try and bribe him into getting them out of the castle. He listened closer and heard a gruff voice answer questions about his intentions. He sounded important but also not royal as they would speak with sugar coated voices and would never revert there voices to such a low tone. As he answered the questions the guards gave at the door he was lead inside after being stripped of all his weapons, if he had any for that matter. The naga listened as the man's heavy footsteps marched into the throne room where the old fool of a king would be sitting reading or maybe trying to outwit his god forsaken son at chess, not that you needed much wit in which to do so. The man's footsteps disappeared and the guards outside the door seemed agitated and stressed. They spoke rapidly and frantically and one shouted above the others.  
"He wants to see that?!" The guards around him quietened him and hissed at him for being too loud before they all quickly went back to there stations before anyone saw. The naga frowned at the insolent guards, how could they even find out information that quick. Gossip was like a travelling whispering wind in the castle. What ever secret got out was spread fast and the next day everyone knows and the secret holder is humiliated and laughed at, that is why it was better not to put a foot wrong in a castle such as this. Various women had fallen prey to this kings son and had been humiliated in much the same way as others. A secret was like a disease, if one person knew or got it, it would spread.

The naga rolled his forest green eyes and slithered his way back into his coils until the loud footsteps awoke him from a daydream again. They were outside the door and his tail flicked in annoyance as their voices were anything from reserved and quiet but they were loud and boisterous and slightly obnoxious. Suddenly his chain was cranked in and he hissed and scratch as the collar and shackles that held him further back into the cell. The chain stopped clanking as he was held in the middle of the cell before unbolting sounds came from the door before it metal form was threw open and a rather small and plump man was stood in the door frame. He looked up the naga and smiled a smirk with his shoulder length brown hair slightly greasy and tangled. He wore an expensive looking suit and a top hat and also had plenty of facial hair including a beard that went into two side burns along with a well waxed moustache. His hazel eyes glinted in the dim light as his eyes laid upon the naga in front of him. He simply then turned and clapped a few times before the door was shut and bolted up again. His reseeding footsteps then sounded as he left and came out on the floor above. He then shouted to all the castle.  
"I shall take him!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this people because I have no idea how my writing is and I'd like someone's feedback besides my friends. :3 Feedback is appreciated and positive criticism also and tell me if I miss anything - Once again, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
**Unlocking Those Chains**

The naga hissed as his chains weren't let loose as the man left his dark cell. The shackles dug into his neck and wrist causing blood to pour from the cuts that were getting deeper and deeper the longer he was kept back. He hissed and pulled against the chains again only to have the crude shackles dig deeper into his normal, none scale protected, skin. The wounds dripped blood onto the floor and blood dribbled down his neck and onto his chest. It's droplets left behind streaks of red along his chest and down his fingers and across the palms of his hands. The naga roared in pain as the chains didn't slack and still made the shackles cut into his skin and further into his exposed and bleeding flesh he pulled and shook at the chains. The guards outside the door froze slightly as the loud roar bounced off the walls and echoed down the spiralling hall that lead to the naga's holding place. He brought his muscle packed tail up, before, with great speed and strength, he brought the serpent tail down onto the chains that held him in place. His eyes were blinded by rage as he brought the tail down again and again onto the iron chain that held him in the cell. Some of his forest green scales were ripped out of their places as the chain caught hold of them like a small child with it's mother's hair and pulled them out of their assigned place. Blood leaked onto the cold stone floor from the wounds opened by the scales being pulled out and made small puddles and stained the snake's scales with red streaks as the blood left a path of where it had travelled to drip to the floor. The naga roared in agony and rage as the chain's didn't budge and his huge, powerful tail smashed at the black chain links again and again. His eyes were glazed over as his tail hipped and thrashed around desperate to escape the chain's hold over him. The pole in the centre of the room groaned under the weight and strain and became looser as the chains were pulled at and thrown around furiously. The naga turned his head to the left and hissed before he grabbed the chains attached to his wrist with his hands backwards and pulled with as much force as he could. The chains groaned in protest and a loud clank sounded as one of the chain links bust on the left arm.

The guards outside gritted their teeth as they listened to the naga's hisses and roars inside the cell, none dared to go in however as the iron bolted door stood strong above them as the sounds that occurred inside echoed off the door and were amplified into the halls. The guards turned to the door as loud bangs came from inside and tensed their muscles ready for what might come. The naga inside chuckled and hissed as he broke the second chain holding his right wrist with ease as his tail whipped around and smashed through another chain link . The naga then looped his tail through one of the chain links holding the heavy chain attached to his neck and began to pull. After a groan was heard from the chain he smashed his heavy tail down onto the chain and raised it to see the chain link completely broke in four different places. He hissed loudly allowing his fork shaped tongue to dart in and out of his mouth quickly, smelling the air around him. He smelt fear from the guards outside as their bravery seemed to have left them. He smirked and made his way to the door. The rattling of the left over chains that were still attached to his collar and shackles gave him away as he slithered over to the bolted door and then decided against the harder way out before he settled for smashing through the brick wall. He stopped and listened to the squabbling of guards outside as they argued among themselves about what to do. He raised his tail and sent it crashing into the wall with tremendous speed before the stone came crumbling down in front of him along with lots of dust that was throw up into the air. The naga's forest green eyes glowed in the torch light and a loud hiss bounced around the hall. His large fangs dripped with saliva as his mouth was agape and poison formed in little beads at the end of his fangs. His tongue flicked out as he roared and the guards courage seemed to evaporate into the air as the stood on the spot frozen by fear. His tail smashed into the walls as he slithered out of the cell lugging a few chain links behind him as he moved. The guards cowered in front of the snake as his fangs appeared in his mouth. He picked one up by the hair on top of his head before he brought him to his lips and bit down injecting poison into the blood stream of the young man. He let him fall to the floor underneath him as the man writhed in pain and his veins bulged and his face turned a deep purple as the poison spread around his human body. The snake smiled with a mouth full of sharp and pointed teeth along with two large canines that had just found their way into the guard's neck. Blood dripped from his teeth onto his chin and then down onto his bare chest as he hissed at the remaining guards stood before him. Their knees shook and some of them gave in as they fell before him praying to their God to bring them out alive and have mercy on their souls. The snake chuckled at their pathetic attempts of redemption in the eyes of the lord and snorted before he whipped his tail around in front of him and slapped the guards aside like bowling pins as his tail hit them all to the wall where they hit their heads and were knocked unconscious from the impact. The naga coiled his tail around in the air before he rapidly turned around and began his ascent up the hall.

A loud bell sounded and guards came running down the hall armed with spears and swords and some with uncertain faces while others looked ready to die for their king. The naga laughed as though they were a joke letting his head fall back and his mouth open letting his fangs glow slightly in the light. He hissed flicking his tongue before he grabbed a guard near by with his hand and neck locked him before a satisfying crack sounded off the walls and he let the limp body fall to the stone floor below. His fangs glinted with poison as he stared at the men in front of him with a menacing look. Before they could comprehend what was happening the naga swung with tail knocking some of them into the wall while grabbing a few in his coils. He squeezed tighter and tighter much like a constrictor snake would do to it's prey before the guards' bones cracked and they fell limp from either suffocation or all the bones in their bodies being crushed to nothing but blood and skin. Some of the guards threw up what they had eaten earlier that day as the naga's claw like nails dung into one of the men's skulls. Blood splattered onto his face and he licked it off his nails as the man ceased to move in his grip. He smiled under his hand as yet more men poured into the corridor running to their deaths. The snake hybrid slithered casually down the hallway as guards threw spears at his scale protected tail in an attempt to pin him to the floor, but none penetrated the scales but a few got near to the earlier inflicted wounds from the chains. The naga hissed as guards were flung into the walls as he made his way. He got to the stairs before a huge gate can crashing down behind him. He hissed as the end of his tail was caught underneath the iron barred structure. He tugged at it before a guard on the other side stuck a sword through the scales making him howl in pain before he spat his poison at the man's eyes, blinding him as the corrosive contents burned away at his eyes. The guard screamed and clawed at his eyes before he fell to the floor in agony no longer posing a threat.

The naga tugged at his tail before he managed to pull it from underneath the gate with some force. The sword was still impaled in his scales and he drew it out before wiping it on a guards uniform and smiling as he continued on his way trying to ignore the burning pain in the tip of his tail. He hissed at some more guards as they came around the corner at the top of the stairs but some continued running down the hall which confused him slightly, maybe their courage really have evaporated. He sliced at the guards catching one in his stomach making all his insides fall onto the stone beneath along with blood and the body of the man. The naga swung his tail around and grabbed another before he pushed the sword through his open mouth and brought it upwards through his brain, but not all the way out. He ripped the sword out throwing the body at remaining guards before he brought his tail down on them crushing them under the muscle's weight. The guards made all sorts of noises before they finally stopped screaming and struggling in futile attempts to escape. He continued up the stairs and a large man faced him with a hammer slung over his shoulder, he looked like the blacksmith of the castle, not necessarily a fighter. He shouted and swung the hammer at the naga with some force, but it was easily avoided as the speed was sluggish,however, the shot, if it had hit, would have caused a great deal of damage to human or monster. The naga threw the sword and it lodged itself in the man's left arm making him drop the hammer on his head knocking him out. The snake like monster grabbed the hammer and raised it above his head before he brought it down on the man's head. Blood and pieces of brain scattered the walls and ground coating the area in a grizzly colour. The blood thirsty beast let the hammer's handle go and continued up the rest of the stairs to meet a puzzling sight.

A large wolf was surrounded by guards with fire lit torches and spears. The wolf had two spears in it's side and whimpered slightly from it's injuries but it's icy blue eyes shone with a fighting determination. It snapped as a guard tried to put a collar on it's neck and jumped at another crushing his head in-between it's jaws. The man screamed but was soon silent as the wolf ripped the remains of his head off. Blood dripped from it's teeth and it growled and raised it's head howling. The snake hissed...but no guards paid him any mind as they tried to take the wolf down. He hissed and slithered behind them before he raised his tail and slammed it down on one of them smiling as he did so. The wolf took this moment to rip another guard to shreds with his claws. The naga grabbed another with his tail and bit him pushing poison into his veins with ease the man howled but was thrown aside as the snake slashed another with his claws much like the wolf was doing before he slammed the rest into a large fireplace near by. The wolf stared at the snake and growled before he pounced on the naga and raked his claws along it's under bell. The snake hissed and threw him off like a fly before he raised his tail and slammed it onto the floor missing the wolf as it jumped up and out of the way. The wolf growled and ran at the naga again before he was grabbed by the naga's tail and squeezed tightly. He hissed and spat poison at the wolf which landed on his snout and belly burning away the fur. The wolf whimpered as the snake's grip increased by the minute and his eyes began to bulge out of their sockets. Suddenly a nine tailed fox appeared and with a look at the snake's eyes the snake was knocked out cold. The naga fell to the floor with his tail landing on top of him as a man appeared around the corner with another strange looking creature which held the king's head in it's jaw. The man patted it's nose and it let go without protest and then he turned to face the naga with a smirk playing upon his lips.  
"At least I don't have to pay for you now.." The nine tailed fox, wolf and other creature all had collars clipped around their necks and they growled and shouted in protest, but couldn't escape the grip of the man's goons. They were pushed onto the floor and the man smirked turning away as a similar collar was placed around the naga's neck.  
"Welcome to the circus my friend."

* * *

I hope this wasn't too gory for anyone T^T I'm sorry if it was people. But reviews and favourites/follows are much appreciated 3 Love you all for reading :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:****  
Welcome to the Circus**

A loud bang sounded through the area awaking the sleeping naga. He blinked his forest green eyes rapidly as they adjusted to the new light around him. His tongue instinctively flicked in and out of his mouth as he smelled the unfamiliar air around him. His long tail flicked slightly and the tip didn't hurt any more. He raised his head and stared at the end of his tail that was completely healed. He squinted his eyes and pushed his torso up off the cold metal floor and then raised his body up to it's full height. He hissed and coiled his tail around him before picking up the end of his tail and examining the small scar he had left, he also checked the cut and bruises he had acquired whilst breaking free. They were all gone and the scales that he had lost had also regrown. Had he been asleep long or had someone used some sort of magic to heal his injuries? He placed his tail back on the floor before a clicking noise came from a door where a black silhouette stood in the doorway blocking him from actually getting out. Before the naga could so much as blink the figure left and a wolf was stood there in it's place. It wasn't a huge wolf like the ones in the castle, but was rather large none the less. It's grey fur stood on end as it let out a growl showing it's teeth. The naga ran a hand through his blond locks quickly before he hissed showing off his two large canines. The wolf snapped at his tail before it pounced and missed completely as the naga threw it aside like a mere fly . It whimpered as it's body hit the cage's bars and it stood up weakly before the naga saw it foaming at the mouth. It was infected with rabies. He hissed and gripped the wolf in the coils of it's tail getting tighter and tighter around the wolf's body before it ceased to breath no more. The wolf fell limp in the naga's coils and the snake hissed before it unwrapped it's tail from around the wolf and pushed it aside.

The door to the cage flew open as the snake pushed the wolf's body to the side. A silhouette came into the cage and grabbed the wolf by it's legs and then pulled it out of the cage. The naga hissed and coiled his tail around him as he surveyed the area outside. There were five carts all around in a circle, around that were plenty of trees as though the cages were meant to be hidden. All the cages were chained to the floor with heavy, thick iron chains, and a huge cage had multiple chains fastened to the floor. One of the cart like cages had crosses all over the outside and candles with some lanterns lit surrounded the cage as well as if they were warding off some sort of evil inside. The naga settled into the coils of his tail and then listened to the carts next to him. Heavy breathing came from the cart to his left but silence came from the one to the right. The naga squinted his forest green eyes and peered through the bars to the right of him. Nine fox tails swirled around each other as a man sat on his knees his bake facing to the snake. Fox ears twitched on top of his raven, chopped hair as he listened to the surroundings and the hisses of the snake next to him. His ears twitched in annoyance as he stood up from his position and faced the naga with emotionless brown eyes. His pale face studied every inch of the snake and he eyed him with a sceptical look. He then sat at the bars smoothing his attire as he leant forward slightly. He raised his eyes and locked them with the naga.  
"Can you speak?" The snake snorted.  
"Of course I bloody can! I'm not some stupid reptile you know." The fox smiled.  
"Werr at reast you can tark. That is a start. Do you have a name or titre? They shourd have given you a name when you got here." The snake looked out in front of his cage and saw a wooden sign stating a name and species long with his age. He read the sign.  
"My name is Arthur." The fox nodded.  
"Ah, so I see we caught you in the Ratin-Engrish area in the worrd, that is what your name corresponds with." Arthur nodded.  
"What's your name?" The fox nodded.  
"My name is Kiku." Arthur nodded and was about to offer a hand shake when he remembered the bars separating them. He pulled his hand back and folded them over his chest.  
"Nice to know, but what exactly are you?" Kiku smiled and pointed to his ears and then nine tails.  
"I'm a Kitsune, or a fox demon. A master of fire and trickery." Arthur nodded his head in a thoughtful manner.  
"So that's how you knocked me out by just looking at me, right?" Kiku nodded.  
"Yes, it was just a simpre mind trick, but it wouldn't rast rong, the reason they chained you up before they threw you in this cage." Arthur nodded again his tongue flicking mindlessly as his thoughts took over. He flinched at the thought of the strange monster came to mind, the one that had the kings head in it's jaws. His tail coiled in thought and Kiku raised an eyebrow.  
"You're thinking about what the thing was that kirred the king right?" Arthur nodded his clawed finger tapping his chin. Kiku smiled in a little dark manner before he pointed a black nailed finger at the cart like cage with huge iron chains holding it firmly in place."That was Ivan, he's a Frost Dragon." Arthur strained his reptile eyes to try and see into the darkness of the cage to only see what was darkness. He questioned Kiku.  
"Can't all of you turn into some sort of human form?" Kiku nodded.  
"Yes, but Ivan wears a speciar corrar that we do not need. This corrar was enchanted by a witch who used to travel with us, she made it as the man who runs this prace ordered. She died...under strange circumstances."Arthur snorted.  
"Meaning someone murdered her." Kiku's smile was rather dark.  
"Arthough no one knows who did it. But Ivan's corrar keeps him arso easy to command and contror to ones wirr. He seems to live a pitifur rife rocked up here and I have never seen a beast with such sadness in his eyes as Ivan over there." Arthur's gaze also turned pitiful as his saw a glint of purple in the huge cage. A cool breeze blew through the grounds making shivers run through Arthur's body. Kiku spoke again."This corrar arso is rather indestructibre and can onry be broken by powerfur magic or some amazing strength." Powerful magic or amazing strength. Only two options to try and break free from a cold and mindless prison. Arthur nodded and Kiku drew back his hand to his lap. Arthur really had nothing to say but he had one question.  
"Were all these monster, beasts, or whatever, all captured by force?" Kiku nodded.  
"Yes, most of us whire we srept but that's only me, Ivan and the other in the cage next to Ivan." Arthur nodded along and Kiku yawned before he smoothed his attire again and stood abrupty ending the conversation. He turned around and spoke a little above a whisper.  
"You better get some sreep because tomorrow is going to be a rong day." Arthur nodded and smiled showing the row of sharp teeth he had.  
"Thanks for filling me in Kiku, it's much appreciated." Kiku nodded stiffly.  
" You're wercome Arthur-san but I must improre that you keep on the good side of the Wereworves. They wirr be good allies to have here." Arthur looked at his claw like nails and slicked his tongue.  
"Whatever you say my friend, but if you don't remember one attacked me before I went down." Kiku cocked his head to the side slightly making his chopped locks fall onto his face obscuring his vision a little.  
"Try and be nice to them, they wirr be good friends for you in the rong run." Arthur rolled his eyes and coiled his tail around himself again before he settled into the wraps of scales and sighed.  
"I'll try. Good night Kiku." Kiku nodded and went back to the shadows of his own cage. Arthur's eye lids drooped as he steadied his breathing. Sleep was welcomed from the days events as his eye lids dropped over his forest green eyes letting him fall into the black abyss of sleep.

Arthur felt something poke his tail and he grumbled before he forced his eyes to keep closed as he tried to drift back into the blackness of sleep. He tried and failed as something sharp touched one of the scars that remained on his tail. His eyes shot open the reptilian slices down the middle widening and then adjusting as a child was stood next to the bars with a sharp stick prodding his tail with his mother's back turned as she talked to another women in idle chit-chat. The boy muttered under his breath and turned to look at his mother. Arthur rose his torso up off the floor before he crawled up to the boys face and smiled showing his row of sharp and pointed teeth along with the two poison fangs. The boy turned back to the cage and his eyes widened as he saw the snakes face next to his, he froze in fear and Arthur chuckled before he rose away and slammed his tail against the bars with a large bang. The boy screamed and ran to his mother leaving Arthur with the entertainment of watching fat tears roll down his cheeks as he sniffled behind his mother's leg. Arthur hissed showing his teeth and the woman took a step back stroking her son's brown hair with her hand and comforting him quietly as he rubbed his face into her dress. She steered her son away from the cage whispering soft, kind words to him as they moved to the centre of the grounds where the short man stood on top of a podium. Arthur coiled his tail into a small pile and listened to the man as he announced something to the crowd that had gathered in the centre of the grounds.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen and children! Welcome to Wildren's Wondrous World of the wacky and wonderful unknown! Today I will be conducting an amazing tour of our grounds so stay tuned to listen about the amazing monsters and beasts we have here!" Arthur frowned and flicked the tip of his tail. More like 'Welcome to the Crazy Circus'.

* * *

So this is chapter three people. I hope you all like it ^.^ And I've got plenty more of these saved so there is going to be quite a few more chapters before I actually have to write some more, but I'm working on later chapters too. Thank you for reading and comments/favourites/follows much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:****  
A Tour of Crazy Town**

The man swept his arms in a grand gesture as the crowd looked on in awe at the sights around. Two people on stilts seemed to have permanent smiles stitched onto their faces, their hair were unusual colours and their height also seemed to be in fact real. They held hands while smiling and waving to the crowd and then walked over the children with their long legs making the small children giggle and laugh at them. They walked into the trees and then began to walk around in them giving the illusion of them being even taller. Jugglers near by threw pins over peoples heads to each other with the same sort of permanent smile stitched on their lips as they moved off to the side still doing tricks with pieces of clothing and lots more, thus, this now made the man the ring master as he began his little tour of the circus grounds. Arthur listened as he stepped over to the Werewolves cage and he peered through the bars of his own cage to see two wolves laid asleep on the floor. One of the wolves opened a icy blue eye and growled slightly showing it's sharp canine like teeth. The crowd gasped slightly and held their breaths as the wolf rose off the cool metal floor and nudged the other with it's snout. The other grunted and growled ignoring the wake up call before it rolled over onto it's side and feigned sleep to try and get the other to leave it alone. The one still laid down opened a jade green eyes and growled at the other. The blue eyed one, not liking the protest he was given launched himself at the other growling with his mouth agape and teeth ready to kill or inflict serious injury. The jade green eyed one whimpered slightly as it was thrown across the cage and fought back sending the two to the floor grappling with each other. The crowd covered their eyes and whispered to each other in hushed tones while children hid their faces in their mother's legs. The man picked up his cane and smiled before he smashed it against the bars making a loud bang that echoed off the metal. The crowd looked startled by the noise and became quiet while the two wolves growled at each other before sitting in the daylight facing the audience. Both had dark fur but one, the one with blue eyes, had slightly lighter fur and a rather annoyed expression played on his features. The man smiled but it faltered as a huge roar cut the start of his sentence off.

Ivan laid in his cage glared at the crowd and man from across the grounds after giving off a ear splitting roar. His intense purple eyes glowed in anger and his crystal white tail hit the metal over and over. No more of his body was visible and his violet eyes glowed like amethysts in the dark of the cage. The man smiled darkly and turned back to the scared and frightened crowd of people.  
"That's just Ivan way of telling us he is angry or annoyed. There's no need to be afraid." The people didn't calm as such but some of the tension dropped a little for them. The man then turned back to the wolves with a grand gesture and once again resumed his 'amazing' tour.  
"These are not your normal wolves, oh no, in fact there the fabled Werewolves!" The crowd gasped and their eyes widened in wonder."These two were caught when they ran riot in a village far from here. The villagers were scared and even offered sacrifices for them , but that could not quench their thirst for death, and thus, the villagers were attacked every full moon by the two. These villagers were not so stupid however and called for help, which we offered, for getting rid of the two ferocious attackers. We captured them the very same day and then kept them for your eyes to see!" The two wolves growled and snapped at the bars as the man put his hand through them briefly before recoiling from them and taking a step back. The man smirked with a shadow across his face."But these two can also turn into some sort of human form which is not for the faint hearted to witness...it is...most gruesome." The crowd covered their eyes and he turned to the few that still stood with eyes wide."But...I will not be showing that today. So we will move on." He pointed a finger to the cart with crucifix hung and stood around it and the audience of people followed .

Arthur's eyes followed the crowd and a shiver ran from the tip of his reptilian tail to the top of his head as the darkness inside of the cage seemed to creep out and move around. It wasn't long until it gathered back into the cage as it touched one of the crucifix stuck in the ground around the cart. Crimson red eyes gleamed from inside the shadows of the cage as the dark clouds came together and formed a figure. A chuckled ran through the circus grounds as the clouds revealed a man stood in the cage. However, he wasn't a normal human. Black wings spread out behind him that looked leathery and sturdy, he had a pair of ram horns coming out of his head surrounded by gleaming white hair and black nails with small fangs in his mouth. He was shirtless and wore black cotton slacks with no shoes, there were obvious bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, probably due to the crucifix surrounding his cage. He wore a smirk as the clouds of black disappeared from around him and he sat on a large log on an angle in his cage. He looked at his nails with a bored expression as he slouched over and kicked his legs slightly showing his feet which also had black nails. The crowd backed away from the cage with horrified expressions Some gripped the crosses hung around their necks while others had disapproving looks on their faces. The children squeaked and hid behind their mothers while husbands pulled their wives into their arms. The Ring Master tipped his top hat slightly and the demon in the cage just laughed at their reactions before he stood up and spread his wings stretching them out. They cracked and popped but the wings were in no condition to fly as large tears in the leathery skin made it almost impossible.

One boy took a step forward and smiled at the demon in the cage. The demon's eyes glinted and his mother ran forward before the Ring Master stopped her with his cane. The demon chuckled and came to the front of his cage putting his hand out for the boy to take. The boy hesitated slightly but put his hand in the demons. A large flash occurred and the boy was crying afterwards. The demon had shared his memories with the small boy. The demon chuckled and stepped back from the bars and watched as the boy wiped his eyes of salty tears and sniffled. His mother scowled and scooped him up in her arms giving him a kiss on the forehead. The boy only wailed louder as the memories haunted him. He whispered under his breath."Why? Why did you do that? How could you do that to him?" The Ring Master smirked at the demon in the cage and the demon only slumped against the log once again looking at his long black nails with interest. The Ring Master then began to speak.

"This, is a demon ladies and gentlemen. We found him wounded at the side of a dirt road and promptly took him in. He is a demon of trickery and illusions, although his control of shadows are an excellent addition to his powers." The demon just ignored the people outside and chewed on his nails slightly and licked them rather bored. Arthur became sceptical of this circus and continued to listen to the man's explanation." He was only caught thanks to have been in a fight previously and had to sleep to heal his injuries to be able to get any further." The demon just turned his back to the audience showing scratch marks all down his back and scars, there were also marks from burns and his tail hung limp on his leg as he really did look fed up with all the spectators. The Ring Master just turned back to the crowd and lead them clockwise again to Ivan's cage.

Ivan raised his head his violet eyes glowing with anger and annoyance at the crowd of spectators approaching his cage. The crowd faltered as the dragon raised his icy head to look at them. He opened his mouth revealing his many sharp and pointed teeth to the people before him, his tail slammed against the metal floor of the cage he was imprisoned in. The man stopped the audience from going any closer and he turned to them and began his speech.  
"This is Ivan our very own Frost Dragon. He was also found by the side of the road, although he wasn't injured, just sleeping. He is a dragon with icy capabilities along with the rows of sharp and pointy teeth and talons on his feet. Being a Frost Dragon Ivan has the power to control ice and snow to his will and prefers colder climates in which to live." And if on command the breeze blowing became a bitter wind and the crowd pulled their coats and jumpers closer to try and keep warm. The Ring Master smiled a yellow toothed grin and Ivan stood still slamming his tail against the iron structure of his cage. He growled and opened his mouth wider before he let out a huge roar. The crowd jumped and edged away from the angered beast as he raked his talons along the floor of the cage he stood in. He walked forward growling with some saliva dripping from his jaws his purple eyes held a fearsome look as he let out another warning roar. His tongue ran along his teeth and the crowd looked about ready to bolt before the Ring Master slammed his cane against the bars making Ivan look at him but continue to stalk towards the bars with no intention to stop. The Ring Master clicked his fingers and something went off that only Ivan could hear as he recoiled into the shadows of his cage shaking his head and roaring. The Ring Master clicked his fingers again and the noise shut off making Ivan growl slightly but stay put in the shadows of the huge iron cage. The crowd let out sighs and the Ring Master tapped his cane on the floor before he led the clockwise again to Kiku's cage.

Kiku was in his fox form and the crowd gave out comments of awe as he raised his head in a most graceful manner. The crowd gasped as his nine tails waved around each other and his ears twitched from the sounds around him. He simply looked at the crowd with an unwavering gaze and the Ring Master smiled and explained.  
"This is Kiku, our Kitsune, or fox demon. He is also very good with mind tricks and also uses the element of fire. We found him long ago and he has been with us ever since. We found him at the side of the road while we were on our way to perform to a rich king and so we took him along with us." The crowd ignored the man and just stared at how pretty Kiku's white fur was. Black patterns spiralled down his back and onto his tails as he just looked at the crowd, no doubt his natural mind tricks were making them so interested to see him. His deep brown eyes shined slightly with the use of magic and Arthur just chuckled under his breath at his crafty use of his abilities.A small girl from the crowd smiled and ran up to the bars of the cage as she giggled happily at the fox. Her father was not paying attention as he talked to a local business man about expenditures as of late. The girl laughed at the fox with a gleeful smile and Kiku looked at her with a steady and regal look. Her father was well immersed in the conversation to notice her putting her small, grabbing hand through the bars in an attempt to touch one of the fox's nine white tails. Kiku just stood and padded over to her making her smile grow a little smaller before he lowered his head to her hand and pushed her hand along his soft fur. She squealed in happiness and ran her hand along his back making him sit down next to her smiling slightly. She knelt and rubbed her nose against his head before her father pulled her away with a frown on his face. She squirmed and cried as her father scolded her for touching the animals. Kiku's small smile disappeared from his face as he growled at the man before stalking off to the back of his cage in the shadows from the trees. The Ring Master shook his head and then made a grand gesture to Arthur's cage.  
"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is our newest addition."

The crowd gathered in front of the bars with looks of wonder and some recoiled at the sight of his coiling snake tail. Arthur hissed as they all looked at him as though he was at some sort of freak show. The Ring Master made a large gesture to him before he pointed to the snake tail attached to Arthur's torso.  
"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a Naga! A half human and half snake being!" The crowd gasped at the new wonder and the boy from before stepped forward with his arms crossed across his chest in a huffy manner.  
"That snake thing is boring! He doesn't even do much mister!" The Ring Master laughed deep with in his belly before he knelt down beside the boy with a dark smile.  
"What would you do though boy, if you were stood before him when you were caught in his endless coils as he squeezed you tighter and tighter with each breath you took, as his fangs were poised for the kill as the poison gleamed at the ends of them in small crystal like drops. What would you do, if the last thing you saw was his endless voids of forest green before he snapped you in half like the mere twig you were to him?" The boy became scared and backed away to behind his mother's leg as he hid away from the Ring Master. His mother frowned and stroked his hair as the man began to talk again."We found Arthur in a horrible cell in a foolish king's castle. He was used as a mere weapon to create fear, although he was chained to the floor and forced to sit and do little all day." The crowd looked disgusted but Arthur felt as though being here was the same thing. The Ring Master then tipped his hat and tapped his cane."That is all ladies, gentlemen and children. Feel free to look at our other attractions around the grounds and have a good day!" The crowd clapped and then promptly left the animal circle to go and spend money else where in the park. Arthur groaned as he slumped against the cool metal of the cage. This was a freak show for common villagers to come and marvel at. Just why did he have to get taken here.

* * *

Yello, hello people! I felt as though this chapter went on a little bit but I wanted you to meet the characters that were the monsters! (~*.*)~ But I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and comments/favourites/follows are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Circle Path**

Arthur sighed and mindlessly played with his tail as a black cover was thrown over the bars of his cage. They were on the move, well, they should be after the Ring Master got three monsters to kill a king and kidnap a dangerous animal. Men moved around on top of the cages as they threw the covers over the bars to obscure the monsters from the view of the towns folk and other travellers that they might pass on their way. Darkness crawled to all corners of the cage as no light could pass through the black leather cover that was strapped down in front of the iron bars with simple belt like buckles and brown leather straps. Arthur's green tail hit the metal floor beneath him with a thud and he groaned as he couldn't see anything in the dark of the cage. He stumbled as he felt something lift the cage off the floor. He slid around slightly as he tried to grab onto something, anything, to stop him from falling over and having to get up of the cold floor. His claws ripped into the leather as he scrambled to grab something to stop him from falling out of the cage as it was tilted on an angle. He gripped the cool metal of the iron bars and then pulled his tail up also wrapping it around the cold bars. A man cursed out side before he looked inside the cage and chuckled as he saw the feeble look in Arthur's eyes as he was clung onto the bars for dear life. Arthur hissed and flicked his tongue before the man clicked and he was handed a spear. He began to prod and poke Arthur's tail before Arthur tried to swing at the man with his claws, but he slipped slightly making his hand return to the bars. The man laughed and threw the spear with a lot of force at Arthur's tail making it slash through his scales and hit the soft flesh beneath. The mass of muscle swung down catching the man in the eye making him stumble backwards cursing and hissing between gritted teeth as blood poured from his eye and the knife like wound over it. The man covered his eye with his hand and the blood dribbled through the gaps in his fingers and drenched the earth with crimson. Arthur tried to pull his tail back to himself before the man growled and grabbed the end of it yanking it towards the grass and him. Arthur hissed as the man dug his fingers into the wound that he had inflicted with the spear making more blood run from the cut staining the green scales with red as the blood ran down leaving little streaks in its wake. Arthur scrabbled to re-grab the bars as one of his hands slipped as more goons joined in trying to pull him from the cage. He tried to pull himself up again only to have the goons pull harder on his tail making his torso feel as though it was going to be ripped apart. Arthur eventually gave in and the goons pulled him from the metal cage. He let his body fall limp and it hit the floor with a small thud as the goons tried not to do any more damage to the 'exhibit'.

Arthur squinted and tried to cover his eyes as his body was pulled into the dissolving sun as it set in the west on the horizon. The goons then surrounded him and his animal instincts quickly kicked into over drive as they came armed with spears to keep him at a distance. His fangs glinted with poison as they arced out of his gaping mouth. His injured tail coiled around itself with blood still pouring from the spear wound near the tip and the goons surrounding him attempted to try and get another spear in the large and obvious wound. Coils of Arthur's tail swung at the goons and knocked some to the floor while others jumped out of the way of the mass of scales, muscle and flesh with some effort as it moved with the speed of a galloping horse. The man with the bleeding eye chuckled and threw another spear at the snake's tail making Arthur hiss and launch himself at the human. His body didn't crush the man but he broke one of his legs as the tails smashed down on top of his legs with some force. The man howled and Arthur smiled before he picked the man up to his face. His tongue flicked at the man and the man he held flinched before he spat at the snake in disgust.

"Just kill me you stupid reptile!" Arthur's face exploded in rage and he hissed in-between gritted teeth before he brought his face nose to nose to the man's.

"I. AM. NOT. A STUPID REPTILE!" Arthur hissed and drew back his head before he slammed his teeth into the skin of the man's neck. He drew back again before he spat at the man's only good eye making him scream as his veins pumped the poison through his body killing him slowly. His eyes burned as he writhed in pain on the dirt floor. Arthur began to laugh as his body fell limp. The goons in black all looked at each other before they quickly and efficiently clipped a collar around his neck before dragging him by chains to a huge cage filled with many more of the creature's smells. He hissed and tried to escape before the shadowy goons clipped more chains around his tail and pushed him into the cage with quite the strength he thought they could not possess.

The door behind him was locked and his chains clipped to the metal wall before he was left in silence with the smells of the other 'exhibits' in the huge metal box as well. He kept his eyes open as they darted around the room before a laugh from next to him made him tail flinch and smack against the metal floor. Red eyes appeared in the dark shadows and glinted as the laughter bounced off the metal walls. Arthur frowned and crossed his arms before he addressed the man stood trying to hide himself.

"Are you the demon?" The eyes scrutinised Arthur before the demon stepped into the light. He had chains attached to his wrists and ankles and his wings were just as torn as before. He had large bags under his red eyes and his horns were still the twirling ram horns from before. He slouched slightly as he sat on the floor below and then addressed Arthur.

"Ja, zhat is me. Zhe demon from hell ja..." He paused slightly pushing his nails into his palms making them drip a little blood before he shook his head and looked back at Arthur." I guess you are zhe new guy ja. Welcome to the eternal band wagon!" He then broke out into fits of laughter and a commanding voice barked out from the corner as well.

"Bruder! Zhat is not zhe best way to greet someone!" The demon rolled his eyes and offered his hand.

"Ignore him, ja. I'm Gilbert and my unawesome bruder over zhere is Ludwig." Arthur nodded slightly annoyed with the demon already.

"Charmed." He then shook the demon's hand before he returned his arm, crossing it over his chest as he flicked the end of his tail with a little pain. He winced slightly making another male sigh from next to Ludwig.

"Just stop causing yourself pain...idiot.." The voice was pretty gruff and Ludwig walked into the light along with another man. Ludwig's hair was blond and slicked back while the other man's being the same colour it was spiked upwards and rather than icy blue eyes his were jade green. Both looked rather stern and strict while Ludwig sighed pushing a few of his loose strands of hair back into place the other man studied Arthur before he offered his name.

"...Tim..." Arthur nodded.

"Arthur. Is there anyone else in here?" Before the males could answer another voice came in.

"Yes, Arthur-san, I am here too." Kiku walked into the light and stood before them, he also had chains fastened to his wrists and ankles but still wore his formal attire. He smiled and the rest of the group waved a little before they all sat down together, but in Arthur's case he settled into his coils of snake tail before they commenced a conversation. Arthur shivered slightly and so did Gilbert as both were not great in colder climates. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and Arthur sneezed while Gilbert just shook. Gilbert frowned.

"I-It's s-so cold. This is-s s-so unawes-some." Arthur shivered as his tail did little to keep him warm as it was a cold blooded and reptilian, meaning basking in sunlight was the way to keep the blood pumping through Arthur's body warm. Gilbert was used to the sun or at least the fires of hell where he was from. Kiku didn't move a muscle and nor did the wolves as their natural fur defence must have kicked in under the human skin protecting them from the colds outside. Tim just stared at the metal as though it was the most interesting thing ever and Ludwig turned away before he ripped up the shirt he had on before he looked at Kiku, who's ear twitched, and the shirt was lit with a blue flame before it turned into regular red, orange fire. Arthur sighed slightly as he moved his tail closer to the fire in an attempt to get some warmth into it so he could at least get some sleep later with out shivering. Gilbert smiled and snuggled towards the flames also wanting some of the radiating heat. The group continued to talk to each other until they were discussing their old homes. Gilbert smirked and laughed as the rest of the group, apart from Ludwig, asked him what his home was like.

"Vhat?! You Vant to know vhat zhe fiery depths of hell iz like?... It's just as bad az zhe stories zay really. Zhe screams of the zinners echo off zhe valls and fire erupts from zhe rocky structures vhile Satan sits atop hiz throne laughing as zhe mortals pay for vhat zhey have done. It's also a lot varmer than it iz in here." Kiku looked rather horrified at his home place while Arthur chuckled a little, Tim had listened but showed no response to the 'wonderful' description. Kiku looked to Arthur.

"What was your home rike Arthur-san?" Arthur just smiled looking at the fire.

"It was a very peaceful place. There were green fields as far as the eye could see and even a meadow beyond the tree line. I lived with my parents when I was just a little boy in a huge cave in the middle of the woods with a perfect place to lay on top in the sun and relax while basking. Although I was only there a year before humans came and burned the woods. Me and my mother waited for father to come back from hunting but he never came back and in the fire the hunters slaughtered and killed my mother to sell her scales, bones and organs for medicine." Arthur finished abruptly and bit his tongue before he began to shout. He kept his head down before he waved it off."None the less, it was a very beautiful place. I hope I can find it again one day." Kiku nodded and so did Ludwig. Gilbert snorted a little.

"Humans will destroy everything that lies as an obstruction until they have nothing left but themselves to kill." Kiku frowned.

"But humans also have what we don't have Gilbert-san." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Ja? And vhat is zhat exactly." Kiku looked him in the eyes with an intense and upset look.

"Freedom. Something we will always be denied as the freaks we are." Gilbert's eyebrows frowned as well before Ludwig stepped in.

"Ja zhey have zomething ve can't have at zhe moment, but ve can have it if ve just break out." Gilbert's eyes flared at the thought of a good fight and a chance to kill some humans. Tim frowned.

"And just how do you propose we do that?.." Tim looked rather curious and this was about the most emotion he had shown all the time they had been talking. Ludwig raised a pointer finger before Arthur just snorted in disapproval. The group looked at him and he shrugged.

"I'm all up for a good fight, but how can we break through solid metal and these chains?" Ludwig frowned and closed his mouth before Arthur piped up again." That's what I thou-" A commotion outside made them all shut up and listen as horse's hooves were heard clattering against the dirt track behind them. The clinking of armour made them all turn to look at the back wall as a man shouted from his horse.

"We seize this circus, by order of the king, for the use, mistreatment, and hoarding of dangerous animals!"

* * *

I uploaded another chapter since I couldn't yesterday. I was busy and I went bowling so *.* sorry. But hope you enjoyed and comments/follows/favourites are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seized**

The group listened closely as the sound of horse hooves pounding against the dirt path got louder as yet more guards joined in with the chase. The knight leading the party barked orders to the men following behind his white steed as he steered the magnificent stallion to by the Ring Master at the front of the cart being pulled by twelve brown horses with feathers adorning their heads and bridles. The knight unsheathed his sharpened, shiny sword and pointed it to the man's throat with an icy glare from under his heavy metal armour and helmet. He lifted his visor and scowled his jade green eyes.  
"Mi amigo, I would advise that you pull the cart over si." The Ring Master only chuckled and pushed the point of the sharp blade away from his neck where it had pricked his skin making a small trickle of blood dribble down his neck.

The knight furrowed his eyebrow and waved his gauntlet covered hand to the guards following the cart closely. Many of them grabbed bows from their backs and grabbed arrows from pouches strapped there too. They lit the ends with torches and then aimed until the knight up front flicked his wrist forward signalling for the men to let the arrows fly. Many of the flaming arrows embedded themselves into the wooden cart making it set alight as the flames licked the wood and made it turn into a black colour as they ate the colour from the brown wood. Arthur hissed and recoiled from the metal sides as the smell of burning wood brought back haunting memories of his home and the burning of the woods as he and his mother tried to escape. Gilbert laid against the floor and sighed in comfort. Arthur guessed fire was something of the norm for where Gilbert was from, he had described the place as a fiery pit where mortal souls were tortured for their sins in their time on Earth. Gilbert snuggled against the metal yawning slightly as the heat warmed him through, well, he did until his brother hit him around the back of the head with his hand. He growled and Gilbert groaned before he stood up and looked at the rest of the group who frowned at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed out through his nose.

"So, do ve make a break for it vhile zhe knights keep zhem busy or do ve sit here like ducks and possibly get our heads zliced off in the process. To be honest I prefer the first idea ja." Ludwig groaned rubbing his temples before he jerked at the chains, as if he was testing them. His eyes widened as though he had some sort of revelation with the chains. He looked at Kiku who was seemingly quiet and was sat next to the dulling fire staring into its dimming flames with his eyes glazed over as though he was in deep thought.

Ludwig sighed and pulled on his chains roughly causing Kiku's concentration to falter resulting in the fire losing control. The flames turned icy blue and combusted out to the nearest thing they could catch which turned out to be the chains that were fastened to the walls that held them all in their places. Kiku fell onto the floor with his eyes glazed, over as though he was dead, like the bodies from soldiers that fell onto the ground with blood leaking from their insides much like the life that melted away from their eyes leaving them glazed over as death took its toll. Kiku ceased to control the blue flames as they burst and crackled as they ate away at the metal chains melting them with the intense heat of the flames. Arthur jolted as the flames danced along the chains towards him. Ludwig, Tim and Gilbert did the same as the four backed away pulling the chains tight making it easier for the fire to cover the metal. Arthur hissed as the flames danced onto his shackles and burned into the locks making them click from the heat melting the complicated locking system inside them. Arthur quickly pulled away making sure the fire didn't spread onto himself and rubbed at his sore wrists with his other hand gently.

Gilbert smirked as he pulled on the chains which snapped from being weakened by the fire previously and from the immense strain they were put under from Gilbert pulling on them. A groan came from the chains followed by a loud ping and a sharp crack as the chain link in the middle snapped and flew off into the room leaving Gilbert slouched a little before he ran his hand through his hair before he laughed a snake like laugh of 'Kesesesesese' and turned to face the others. Ludwig was stood perfectly still before he grabbed the chains around his wrists in the palms of his hands and pulled to the right snapping them clean in half making him free. Tim waited for the fire to melt the links before he just jerked the chains slightly making them fall from each other, making him also free. Kiku's chains were completely melted by the time the rest were free from the chains and he blinked a little before he gasped and recalled the flames to himself. The flames sank through his attire to his heart before the room became free from the blue flames and the mystic glow that lit the room. He slumped forward onto his knees and held the area over his heart before Arthur helped him up with his hand. Arthur let go and Kiku tumbled forward making Arthur's tail shoot out to catch him. Kiku groaned and passed out again making Ludwig rub his temples again in frustration. Gilbert just looked dumbstruck when Kiku passed out onto Arthur's tail and he slumped against the heating metal with a sigh. Tim remained impassive and Arthur sighed before curling his tail around Kiku's limp body before hoisting him up onto his back. Kiku remained silent meaning he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Arthur grunted slightly but regained his composer as he shifted Kiku's weight on his back before decided that he was safely on.

Ludwig tapped his chin in thought and then his eyes opened staring at Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes before he nodded to Tim. Tim nodded and began to change into his wolf form. His face grew into a snout and brown fur spouted all over his body before his hand and feet turned into paws and a bushy tail sprouted from his back end. His teeth sharpened and the clothes he was wearing were torn apart as his muscle grew and his spine bent over. He growled as the transformation finished and he walked over to Kiku before he tugged on the clothing he was wearing. Ludwig nodded.  
"Ve vill need you to fight vith us, Tim vill carry Kiku as you vill need your tail to manuver und you can't be veighted down as it vill ruin your fighting capabilities." Arthur nodded placing Kiku on Tim's back before Ludwig nodded and transformed himself. The transformation was similar to Tim's but his fur was a lighter brown with blond flicks in it here and there and his eyes were icy blue where as Tim's were jade green. He growled and nodded to Gilbert who chuckled smirking. He brought his hand up in front of him before black shadows came to his call. They danced around him, some laughed, others cried and wailed until Gilbert's eyes shone and they all went hurtling towards the heavily bolted and locked door. Arthur hissed with impatience as the shadows pounded at the door again and again with only a large dent appearing in the door. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes before he slithered over to the door and swatted the shadows away making Gilbert growl in frustration and shout at him. Arthur ignored the protests for him to move out of the way of the shadows and tensed the muscles in his tail before he swung it at the metal door making the dent in the metal rip apart creating a large hole.

Gilbert threw his hand to the side and the shadows howled as they disappeared into thin air leaving no trace that they were ever there. Gilbert clenched his fists and Arthur turned to face them smirking before he gestured to the large hole in the metal.  
"After you gentlemen." Gilbert grudgingly stepped out of the metal and frowned at the daylight before he leant forward spreading his wings out which seemed to be fit enough to fly from their previous state. Arthur was confused and Ludwig grunted towards Kiku who was still passed out on Tim's back. Arthur then fit the pieces together, Kiku was the one creating the illusions for the people at the show, the beasts seemed to look different to them, they always seemed scared of them all, and a lot of them didn't believe meaning they wouldn't be able to see Gilbert like he was to other monsters, he would look a lot different in the eyes of superstitious humans. Kiku was also capable of healing people thanks to his gifts but it seemed that just wielding the flames for a while drained him greatly, the reason he was so swift to sleep the night Arthur met him.

Arthur sighed and looked to Gilbert who had jumped from the metal and was now flapping his bat like wings above their heads. He circled before landing on Ivan's huge cage up front, chuckling he smiled before flicking his wrist making the shadows dance around him again. The shadows this time appeared from all angles engulfing him in moving black. Ivan from the cage beneath his feet roared as the voices whispered in his ears and danced around the cage, inside and out. Ivan smashed around the cage before Gilbert smirked and flicked his wrist for the shadows to hit the cage, they did so from all angles causing the cage's door to burst open making Ivan roar in happiness and spread his wings. He poked his head out of the opening and Gilbert saluted before he took off again and flew into the air above. Ludwig waited for the horses of the guards to move apart before he signalled for Tim to follow. The two jumped over the heads of the guards before making it to the clearing. Ludwig looked back and Arthur swallowed before he smiled swinging his tail to the roof of the metal box before he pulled himself up. From here he tensed the whole of his tail back and then flung himself of the roof propelling through the air. The guards had caught on that they were escaping and the knight's eyes widened up next to the Ring Master as Ivan spread his wings out of the cage and flapped them multiple times before he took off into the air. The knight veered his horse away before he ran at the dragon with the sword catching Ivan's wing but not tearing it enough as he took off into the air with the collar glowing purple.

Arthur landed in the clearing and Gilbert landed on a branch next to them as they all began to take off further into the woods. The guards began to run into the woods on their horses with the knight still barking orders about cutting them off. Arthur hissed and rolled his eyes before he shouted to Gilbert.  
"You might want to get into the air! They're going to try and cut us off!" Gilbert rolled his eyes before he ran ahead and took off into the sky. Just as he took off an arrow went hurtling past his head making him wobble slightly but he sighed in relief But he soon regretted it as more arrows were fired into the air, one hitting his shoulder. He hissed and fell from the air with his black blood dribbling down his back. Ludwig's eyes sharpened as he ran forward catching Gilbert on his furry back. Gilbert grunted and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with as much care as he could, it still didn't change much but he would be in less pain. Ludwig looked back at Arthur who had taken to pushing from tree to tree with his tail. Ludwig growled a little and Arthur hissed still keeping the pace up.  
"It's easier then slowing you down by me slithering!" His eyes gained their slices down the middle as he was getting agitated. He groaned as a huge cliff appeared before them. Tim growled and turned around to see the guards surrounding them from all angles. Ludwig scratched at the rocks and jumped back as they crumbled beneath his claws. Arthur hissed spiting poison at the guards making some of the horses rear up onto two legs. Ludwig bent down letting Gilbert get off his back and Tim shook Kiku who stirred slightly opening his eyes looking shocked at where they were. Kiku stumbled as he climbed off Tim's back and he looked determined not to let himself and his friends get caught by the men around them. The knight came into the clearing laughing a strange 'Fusosososo' laugh and he looked truly amused by them. He drew his sword and pointed it at them.  
"You are now property of the King si." Arthur snorted.  
"We are not to be owned, we are animals of the Kingdom!" The knight lifted his visor and smiled.  
"But you are not any animals, you are most fabled, rare, and precious, which is why the King wishes to see you...alive." Arthur hissed and shook his head before the knight shook his head putting his visor back down before one of his fellow men handed him a large axe which had 'Maria' carved into the side crisply and cleanly, as though a craftsmen had been called to do so. Arthur hissed before he swung his tail knocking three guards from their horses. The horses fell onto their backs before they ran with fear in their eyes. Ludwig followed Arthur's example before he sunk his teeth into a horse's neck making it whine and kick before it bucked, sending the guard into a tree head first, knocking him out. The horse fell to the floor with blood pouring from its neck.

Kiku looked at a few of the horses and made them think they could see the woods ablaze. The horses neighed in fear and bucked their riders off before running from the scene. Tim snapped at the horse's legs making them step back and some run, others reared up sending more of their riders flying. Gilbert smirked sending the shadows towards the guards and horses making the horses spooked and fearful resulting them in running from the scene. The knight laughed before he ran his horse at Gilbert making Gilbert stumble to the side before the knight got a net thrown over him. Gilbert grunted and tried to get free from the net, but couldn't as it seemed the net was blessed. He called the shadows to help him but none could help as they faded from touching the blessed rope. Gilbert screamed as the rope touched his skin making it burn from the holy ritual performed on it. The knight only moved onto the next target which was Kiku.

Kiku was concentrating on some guards before his ears picked up the horse running at him. He jumped to the side with significant speed and then stared at the horse making it also see the burning forest. The horse's brown eyes filled with fear as it bucked the knight off. The knight grunted but quickly got back to his feet before he ran around the back of Kiku and hit him on the back of the head making his mind playing stop and him fall to the floor passed out. The two wolves were being restrained by ten guards each and had chain nets thrown over them to keep them down.

Arthur threw down another guard before he wiped the blood and poison from around his mouth with the back of his hand. He flinched as a large axe came down next to his tail and whipped his head around to see the knight smirking. He hissed, and before he could comprehend what had happened the axe came down on his tail slicing deep into the scales and flesh. Blood oozed from the huge wound and Arthur hissed trying to pull his tail along near him. He spat at Antonio's armour and the corrosive poison burned a hole in his armour before a small drop hit his skin underneath making him flinch but not waver as he waved his hand. And as quickly as Arthur could see daylight, it was gone as a dart in his neck made him fall to the floor. His vision swam with figures before he fell to the clutches to the open palm of sleep.

* * *

Wow this is long... O.O I hope you enjoyed anyway and I tried to split the paragraphs up, did it help and look better? You tell me. Once again comments/follows/favourites are much appreciated. See you next chapter~

_'The snake shall continue slithering forward'..._

Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

**The Palace**

With a deafening bang Arthur shot up right only to smash his head against something above him. His neck cracked as he craned it to see above him and what he just hit his head on. A rather large lump began to form of the top of his head as he rubbed it with his hand trying to sooth the shooting pain that ran through his whole cranium. His forest green eyes squinted in the dark as he strained his reptilian eyes to look above him. In the gloomy light he could just make out a crudely hammered nail that had come through the box he was placed in. The metal nail seemed to be holding some sort of lid down meaning he had no escape, and since it was so dark there were no bars or holes in the box either. He sighed through his nose still rubbing the lump that had formed on his head. The only light that came into the box was from small cracks that weren't sealed to provide him with an air supply also meaning they didn't want him dead...just yet. Heavy clunks and grunts from men sounded outside the box as it sounded he was being pushed by the men that idiot of a knight had brought along with him.

The men groaned and muttered amongst themselves as the said knight shouted at them from behind, but by the sounds of it he was walking and the sound underneath the floor was like he was being pushed while on something, like a wooden fixture. More and more men seemed to help with pushing and he looked down at himself. Either he was heavy or the box he was in was, or the men that were trying to push him were not as strong as they made out to be. Although the thought of men straining their backs trying to move the box was quite an entertaining idea and it would also be fun to watch them groan in pain and clutch the bottom of their backs while trying to make the injury seem a lot worse than it really was. Arthur tapped one of the four walls around him to hear it echo around him. Just as he had thought the box was metal and was incredibly thick, so thick that he couldn't repeat what he had done to help escape the circus train. A few of the men gasped at the tap making Arthur chuckle and the men gasp again, as they could hear everything he said or did. After his little laugh he smiled and tapped again before the knight that he had fought against stepped forward with his heavy chain mail and metal plates clinking together as he walked.

He stopped in front of the box and waited to hear anything else from Arthur who just laughed under his breath. The knight seemed to grow impatient and knocked on the box before taking a step back.  
"I'm guessing you're awake, si?" Arthur hissed a little as he coiled his tail and slumped into the scaly muscle.  
"Oh how could you tell?" Arthur was dumbfounded when the knight didn't catch onto his sarcasm.  
"Well, you did knock on the metal a few times and laugh mi amigo." The knight sounded pretty dense when he said it and Arthur just rested his chin on his palm rolling his eyes, rather bored with the knight's dense exterior, before continuing.  
"Well done chief detective. Now, if you don't mind, can you tell me where I am at the moment and who I am talking to." The knight shifted his weight a little before replying.  
"You are in the royal palace of King Francis Bonnefoy and I am Sir. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, at your service." Arthur rolled his eyes at the last part of the sentence before replying in a rather flippant tone.  
"So why the hell am I here to see your good king." He sneered at the knight but he seemed not fazed by his tone.  
"His majesty wishes to see his new pets or additions to his 'different' fighting force." Arthur tapped his chin lightly before frowning slightly. The king was using monsters or beasts to do his fighting rather than knights and guards. That was something he hadn't heard of. He nodded to himself before thanking the knight.  
"Thank you that's all I wished to know." The knight resumed shouting at his men before Arthur felt the metal box resume its sliding across the floor.

Tapping his chin lightly still he pondered on the idea of a fighting force that consisted completely of monsters and peculiar beings. Surely the king was some sort of loon to even begin to consider the idea. Monsters and beasts were simple game in the eyes of normal kings, queens, knights, guards, nobles and villagers alike. Just how old was this guy to have lost the plot. The idea of monsters fighting for a king with an army was a bad idea, Arthur could feel it in his gut, and this was not going to be a good idea.

Suddenly a large jolt broke him from his trail of thoughts and light flooded into the dark box where he sat. He looked up like a lost puppy before a large collar was clamped around his neck and heavy chains were pulled tightly to make him stand. Arthur clawed at the collar hissing and smashing his tail against the floor before the harsh blow of two trumpets signalled his royal majesty's entrance. Two double doors were thrown open as a two guards stepped into the room before his royal highness. They both turned and stood to attention before shouting and kneeling.  
"His royal highness King France Bonnefoy!" Arthur flicked his tongue looking up to the double doors that stood on top of a flight of stairs that led to the throne. Antonio and the guards knelt and Arthur slammed his tail again trying to pry the metal, bolted collar off his neck.

The trumpets finished another blast of tune before a man swooped into the room through the doors. A crown perched atop his shoulder length blond locks and deep ocean blue eyes along with a brilliant smile and slight stubble on his chin which only made him look more mature then he probably actually was. He had a light blue coat on over a white shirt with a red silk scarf type material wrapped under the collar, he wore black trousers and boots that wee shinned to perfection. He looked over the barrier smiling before he jogged down the stairs smiling before he spoke.  
"Rise." Antonio and all the other people in the room rose from their knees and the king smiled at Antonio before slapping his back in friendly manner and laughing a strange string of 'ohoh hoh hoh hoh'. Antonio laughed and patted his shoulder before the king spoke again making Arthur scowl at his accent. "I knew you could do it Antonio, zhanks to you zhe project can begin." He smiled blissfully and Arthur glared daggers at the back of his head, not liking the man already. Antonio smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it wasn't easy mi amigo, we lost quite a lot of men trying to take down the dos wolves alone." The king nodded a look of sadness crossing his face.  
"We zhall 'ave a ceremony to remember zhem all. Do not worry." Antonio's smile returned and the two turned to Arthur with looks of wariness. Arthur hissed and spat at them.  
"I won't bite, much!" The king shook his head and raised and hand.  
" We only want to talk to you. You 'ave two choices mon ami, you can either agree to 'elp us and live in zhe palace free from redicule, or, you can live out zhe rest of your dayz in a cell rotting and 'aving to fight for your food... Your choice." Arthur hissed and Antonio put his hand on the king's shoulder.  
"Mi amigo, there isn't much point. He's as stubborn as a mule on a bad day." Some of the guards chuckled but quickly gripped their swords as Arthur slammed his great and heavy tail onto the tiles of the floor, shattering them from its hefty weight. Francis and Antonio stood like stone but the guards shouted and cursed as Arthur's tail flicked a little in anger. Antonio put his arm out in front of the king as he tried to take a step forward only to have it pushed aside.  
"Zhere iz no need Antonio, I can 'andle it." Antonio nodded and drew his sword just in case.

Arthur clenched his fists and looked at the wall. He had two options, the first sounding better then the later, but how could Francis get monsters to serve him. But he would be free from his chains, free from the ridiculed and abused life he had started with from being so young, and, it sounded good, even if he had to fight under this idiot, it would be worth his freedom. Francis smirked slightly as he looked at the conflicted snake.  
"Made up your mind serpent?" Arthur hissed and lowered his body to look eye to eye with the man.  
"I have git. And I will help you if it promises my freedom from chains." Francis's eyes glinted in delight and he nodded before clicking his fingers to the guards.  
"Take zhe chains away!" The guards looked at the king as though he was crazy. One spoke of the matter.  
"Sire, are you sure?" Francis nodded and they shrugged taking away the chains and collar from around Arthur's neck.

Arthur gripped his wrists before Francis clapped and smiled softly.  
"Now, we need you to get rid of zhat tail of yours." Arthur scowled at the man.  
"Are you suggesting that I turn into a more, human, form." He chose the word human cautiously and pronounced it carefully. Francis nodded putting his hands behind his back. Arthur snorted with arrogance."If you want my help then you're going to have to deal with a snake my friend." Arthur mocked his small phrase and Francis sighed putting his finger tips to his forehead.  
"It's not that simple mon ami. What would my servants zhink if zhey saw a big znake roaming around zhe palace?" Arthur crossed his arms and leant down again.  
"Then what else do you want because I would rather not be a filthy and weak minded human like you." He spat the words with venom making Francis flinch a little before he smiled and turned away slightly.  
"Zhen we'll just have to use force...to... persuade our cause" Arthur's bushy eyebrows creased into a frown until something was shot in his side. His eyes widened as he looked down at a small trickle of blood coming from a needle stuck into his skin. His shaky hand pulled the long piece of metal out of his side as the world began to spin and a burning sensation burst into his tail and muscles throughout his body. Francis smiled down at him as his body slumped to the floor in a heap. Arthur blinked as black dots invaded his vision to only be blasted away from the feeling of his tail being incinerated.

* * *

~Sort of a cliff-hanger~ T^T Not really, but thanks for reading this and I love to read your comments and such and I feel happy when see a new follow or favourite. So just a small thing like that makes me happy and I appreciate all of you people just reading this so thank you from the depths of my heart. See you around! Or see you next chapter!

_' The snake shall continue slithering forward'... _ (I decided to put this at the bottom of each of the chapters from the last chapter onwards :3 )


	8. Chapter 8

**Being Human**

Arthur's eyes flew open wide as the incinerating feeling ran up his tail and his muscles tensed and clenched before he screamed. The feeling was like his flesh was being torn apart strand from strand. The feeling stopped at his waist but the pain was powerful none the less as it ripped through the muscles and nerves under the green scales of his snake tail. His screamed bounced off the walls of the throne room and Antonio flinched slightly along with Francis as the sight before them was most gruesome. Arthur's tail ripped into two like a seam to it had ripped apart, but strangely no blood drenched the tiles beneath their feet. The scales that covered the muscle fell off in clumps and the muscles beneath were revealed making Francis' stomach lurch and Antonio turn away slightly. The muscle then started to get covered with peach coloured skin that grew from his waist and down to cover the exposed flesh. The red and pink ligaments formed into two leg shapes and they were eventually covered by peach skin. Arthur shook and Antonio averted his eyes from the now naked human form of the snake. Francis chuckled a little making Arthur scowl through the tears leaking from his eyes and running down his cheeks. Francis took off his blue coat and threw it over Arthur with a warm smile to which Arthur gave a scowl as he huffed slightly wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

He pushed himself up gripping the coat around his naked body before he shakily tried to stand up on the two legs beneath him. His legs shook before they gave away from underneath him making him fall to the floor again in a heap. Francis smirked offering his hand. Arthur scowled and slapped his hand on top of Francis before he was pulled up from the floor and held steady before Francis smiled at Antonio.

"Will you get precious little Lovino to zhow 'im 'is room?" Antonio smiled  
"Si sire I'll go and get him." Francis nodded and turned back to Arthur who was still scowling looking at the wall to his left. Francis laughed at the face he was pulling making Arthur whip his head forward and sneer.  
"What are you laughing at wanker?" Francis only smiled and replied.  
"Zhe facez you manage to pull oui." Arthur fumed before Antonio stepped back into the room with a man begrudgingly following him with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. A strange dark coloured curl bounced as he walked and his golden brown eyes sharpened at Arthur who was stood with just Francis' coat covering his body. Arthur turned to Francis.  
"You want this angry looking teen to show me to my room, if looks could kill Francis, I'd say you and I would be on the floor dead right now." Francis' response was a chuckle before the teen growled.

"You expect me to-a show another one of your-a monster friends to-a another room in this god-a forsaken castle! Because if you-a think I'm doing it again-a when the last-a potato bastard shouted-a at me, you've-a got another thing-a coming idiota!" He practically screamed the sentence at Francis and Antonio put a hand over his mouth with a awkward smile.  
"Le siento for his language Francis, I kind of woke him up from his siesta." Francis smiled.  
"No need for an apology az long az little Lovino takes zhe man to 'is room zhat will be fine." Lovino huffed and looked at Arthur with a sharp gaze.  
"You try to eat-a me I'll kick your-a sorry ass!" Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"How could I even try to eat you in this form? In case you didn't notice I don't have anything dangerous except for my teeth so get over it already." Lovino huffed and stomped off into the hall with Arthur following close behind him.

They took two sets of winding stairs before they even got to the rooms of the palace. They took five turns before Lovino opened a door and stood to the side.  
"This is-a your room." Arthur took two timid steps scared that someone or thing was going to leap onto him and snare him in a net like had been done so many times before. Lovino huffed."No one's going to attack you dumb ass! This palace is surrounded by guards twenty four-a seven so your-a safe!" Arthur nodded slightly before he turned back around to face Lovino.  
"What is this kingdom by the way, can I just ask that question without you throwing a fit?" Lovino crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the door frame.  
"This is-a Frukith. Such an annoying and-a stupido place si." Arthur nodded looking down at the floor before he smiled.  
"Thanks." Lovino sighed before slamming the door and stomping down the hall trying to get as far as he could away from the quarters of the monsters Francis was keeping in the palace.

Arthur looked to the left to see a window and balcony; it was nice to see sunlight again opposed to the darkness. He took clumsy steps over to the glass and wooden doors before he opened them letting the curtains billow from the summer breeze. He smiled taking in the air and the sun's rays that hit his face warming it slightly, yet he still couldn't help but wonder what things Francis had in store for them. He sat on his bum crossing his legs before he looked and saw a chair. Sighing he scrambled to his feet and sat down crossing his legs and tapping his chin lightly. Francis seriously couldn't hope to get freaks, monsters, or beast to fight for him could he? The second he let them loose with his army all hell would break loose, but he had managed to win over his friends with a little convincing and well him as well, so maybe he was just a loon with a big idea. But, the feeling that coiled in the pit of his stomach wouldn't leave, as he had the feeling that whatever Francis was planning wasn't going to end well.

He wiggled the toes on his feet and sighed. He was now probably going to have to be a human for a while thanks to that damn needle, what was even in it. Arthur looked down at his side and saw the small hole from where the needle was lodged in his side and sighed before putting his head in his hands. His trail of thoughts was broken when a knock on the door made him get up on his shaky legs and hobble to the door. He opened it a crack to see a dizzy teen stood there with a smile on his face, his eyes closed and a brown curl on the left side of his head. Arthur raised an eyebrow and he seemed to be dragging something behind him. He groaned.  
"Ve...Can I-a come in please. This-a bag is-a really heavy.." He pouted a little and Arthur swung the door open standing behind it letting the boy drag the bag behind him into the room. He wiped his forehead before he smiled and cocked his head to the side cutely.  
"What sort of scary monster are-a you? Oh, and big b- I mean-a the king wants to see you...after-a you get dressed of-a course!" The teen was smiling happily and dizzily before he skipped out of the room shouting after Lovino who cursed at him and ran off. Arthur just sighed shutting the door and kneeling next to the bag.

He pulled out some black cotton slacks and a white shirt before he grabbed some underwear and got dressed. Wearing clothes felt very foreign to him, but, he had seen humans talk about how disgusting it was to not wear clothes, so he just guessed they wore them to cover themselves up. Arthur shrugged a little before he hung the coat up on the wardrobe and proceeded to fold all the clothes from the bag and place them in the wardrobe and draws built in. Once he had finished he put the cotton bag to the side of the door and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked strange to himself. His forest green eyes and blond messy hair were the same but his face was a complete peach complexion, no scales were evident on his body any more. The only way he could tell he was himself was because of the reptilian slits that ran down the middle of his green eyes and the two fangs he still had in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out in the mirror to find that this had also formed into one solid piece of muscle and that all of his sense of smell had gone to his nose, though it was still heightened from his snake senses it was weakened from not being in his tongue. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked at his eyebrows, they were a big give away that he was still normal, they were still rather bushy. He stumbled along to the on suite bathroom and rinsed his face in the cold water from the bucket there. He sighed into his hands and dried his face on the dry flannel next to him before he took more clumsy steps towards the balcony again.

He sat on the chair and shuffled it over to the stone barrier that prevented you from falling over the edge. There was Ludwig running outside without noticing the women watching him and the dizzy teen from earlier. Were the two brothers even teenagers, well, they sure acted like it. Arthur's eyes wondered around the grounds until his eyes landed on Kiku sat by the fish pond smiling slightly at the fish, he was also seemingly unaware of the man watching him nearby too. Gilbert was flirting with some women who seemed to fawn over him slightly as he was outside with no shirt on enjoying the sun rather then being inside. The scene beneath was rather boring until he saw Francis appear with a women next to him. She was clutching his arm slightly and had short blond hair. This peeked Arthur's interest. He leaned on the balcony and watched the two make their promenade about the grounds. Francis laughed and snuggled his nose into her hair. She blushed a little but pushed him away slightly smiling at him making him smile more. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness but her smile fell as she explained something to Francis with seriousness. Francis shook his head and hugged her but she shook her head and talked a little more before Francis nodded holding her hands in his own. She smiled and kissed his cheek before she ran into the castle. Arthur tapped his chin as Francis looked at the roses next to him with a pitiful smile. He plucked one from the plant and winced slightly as a thorn dug into his skin drawing a little blood. He sucked on the wounded finger and twirled the rose in between his thumb and index fingers as if studying it's beauty. He smiled and held it close to him before he turned on his heel and walked back into the palace.

Arthur hummed to himself. These humans and human forms sure felt a lot of emotions. Was that what separated them from the rest of the animal kingdom. He turned and walked into his room a small smirk playing on his lips. Maybe there was a way to play with these feelings. Maybe that was the way to getting out of this place and back to him home land of Eltea.

* * *

Right so I came up with the names to all the countries I think are going to be involved but I'll add them on later:

Frukith-France Empire( contains Cadeasien/Canada and the French empire )  
Eltea-England empire (contains Adwalenad/America and the old British empire)  
Glinzaland- Germany (Contains Germany, Austria, Hungary and Prussia)  
Ifrany- Italy  
Sevoiains- Spain (contains Belgium and Nederlands along with the old Spanish empire)  
Jauth- Japan  
Adwalenad- America (part of Eltea/England/British empire)  
Cadeasien- Canada (part of Frukith/France/French empire)  
Chendajar-China  
Vokon- Russia

So I think that's it... . I think, but thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.

_' The snake shall continue slithering forward'... _~(*.*)~


	9. Chapter 9

**Injuries and Adventures**

With a smirk still embedded on his face Arthur swung the heavy wooden door of his room open and put his hands behind his back as he trotted off down the hall way to the stairs which Lovino had led him up earlier. He took steady paced steps down the stone set steps until he reached the bottom where he took a left down the corridor covered in tapestries of the kingdom's past. Most were men launching into battle while others told stories of romance with a prince and a princess falling in love. Arthur put his nose up in the air as he scoffed at the handmade timelines with a little disgust. He took a right at the end of the hall and then made his way to open double doors where the sunlight poured in. Arthur covered his eyes as he walked into the open air. The cool summer breeze ruffled his hair slightly and he squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the bright summer sun. He continued walking with the pebble path beneath his feet cutting into the skin of his soles making him wince a little. He stopped and twisted his head back lifting his foot from the floor. There was a small cut but he shrugged it off and continued down the path walking past the field Ludwig was running around. A cat jumped in his path making him coo to the fluffy hunter. The animal purred deep within its throat but hissed as Arthur's finger tips touched it's soft, velvet fur. He jumped back slightly as the cat's claws flew at his face, and in the process stepping onto a bottle full of water on accident. The bottle had been put at the side of the field for Ludwig if he needed it. Arthur hissed as the glass shattered with a pop and dug into the skin on his feet. The cat had long since ran away and Arthur clenched his jaw and fists before he walked closer to the small hill where Kiku had sat himself.

He plopped down next to Kiku and pulled his foot over his leg before he began pulling pieces of glass from the skin. Kiku's eyes widened a little but he didn't speak until Arthur had finished pulling the green glass from the wounds he had now obtained. Kiku leant over a little and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You need to be more carefur Arthur." Arthur gave him a half hearted smile before he put his foot down carefully and spoke up.  
"I will, but have you seen the guy stood behind the tree over there?" Kiku looked directly at where Arthur was looking and he stayed silent for a little.  
"No I did not." Arthur chuckled.  
"For a cunning demon you sure do zone out when you are peaceful." Arthur looked at the guy leaning against the tree and he shouted. " Mind revealing yourself mate!" The guy seemingly whined.  
"How could you even notice me, I'm so silent dude it's unreal!" Arthur only rolled his eyes at the childish reply. Kiku studied the man as he stepped out from behind the tree and he grinned putting his hands on his hips.

Arthur could tell he was full of himself just by the way he looked now. The man had blue eyes that twinkled in a childish manner and short sandy blond hair with a strange cow flick sticking up in the air. Kiku smiled a little being polite but the man just butted in over him before he could even utter a word.  
"I'm Alfred ! Demon and beast hunter!" Arthur just rested his chin in his hands and stared at the pond before Kiku replied.  
"Konichiwa. Nice to meet you Arfred-san." Alfred cocked his head to the side and his smile became a serious straight line.  
"I'm guessing you're both some monsters that the king brought back for his secret plan." Arthur nodded and Kiku also. Arthur straightened out his back and gave Alfred a side long glance.  
"So I'm guessing you want to kill us right Mr. Hunter?" Arthur just laughed at his own sentence making Alfred pout a little.  
"Well I would if you didn't belong to the king..." He muttered to himself before Kiku piped up.  
"So, why do you kirr demons and monsters, and why are you tarking to us if you want to kirr us?" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Um..w-well, I was going to ask you something if he wasn't here." He pointed to Arthur and he scowled getting up wincing a little.  
"I know where I'm not wanted." He turned his back on Alfred and bowed a little to Kiku before he walked away hobbling a little from the pain in his feet.

Alfred smiled again.  
"Glad that eyebrows is gone. But I wanted to ask you if you could help me with something." Kiku raised an eyebrow.  
"Go on." Alfred sat next to him speaking in a hushed whisper.  
"Do you know about the legend of the thousand year old dragon?" Kiku frowned a little.  
"I am sorry, but I have not heard of such a thing, prease, terr me." Alfred smiled a little.

"Well, dude, legend has it that a silver dragon of the name Razeth was the creator of a chasm far from here, this chasm was created to separate two feuding kingdoms long ago and in creating this chasm he used all his energy. It is also said that he sleeps in the bottom of it waiting for the day to come when he will be able to rise from the darkness of slumber and bath the world in a silver glow of hope. There is another catch as well, he is a silver dragon, meaning his scales are made of the purest and most hard wearing silver there is, any King would pay a bomb for it for their knights to be indestructible!" Kiku listened intently and hummed slightly.  
"What do you need me for?" Alfred grinned.  
"It would be a lot easier to just put him to sleep then kill him if he wakes up so that's where you come in." Kiku nodded humming a little as he thought the thing through. He looked at Alfred's hopeful blue eyes and gave in.  
"Okay Arfred-san, I'rr go with you." Alfred hugged the man tightly making Kiku pushed him far away and then apologise for making him slam into the tree next to the pond.

Arthur muttered curses under his breath as he limped along the pebble path. He wasn't paying enough attention to avoid bumping into none other than Francis himself. Francis grumbled to himself before he looked at Arthur who was not the floor clutching his bleeding foot. Francis gasped at the blood coming out of Arthur's foot and shook his head at his shoe less feet.  
"I'm guezzing you've never 'ad to wear zhoes before." Arthur hissed at the man as he picked him up off the ground. The rose he had picked earlier was perching in his coat pocket and he smiled down at Arthur who just scowled.  
"I can walk myself frog!" Francis shook his head and placed him down on a bench by the side of the pebble path.

Arthur winced as his feet hit some sharp pebbles that cut into his wounds even further. Francis gently picked each of his feet up and inspected them for a few seconds before he clicked his fingers. A servant appeared by his side and bowed before he spoke in a rapid language to her before she nodded and ran off before bringing back a cloth and warm bowl of water along with some bandages. Arthur was about to speak before Francis put his hand up and ringed the cloth out before he picked one of Arthur's feet up and ran the cloth along it the cuts and wounds. Arthur hissed and grabbed fists full of the trousers he was wearing. Francis frowned a little.  
"Zorry Art'ur." Francis quickly wiped his other foot and then wrapped the cloth bandage around his feet before he asked the servant holding the bowl to go and get something. She ran off and brought back a pair of black shined boots. Francis took them from her and dismissed her before he placed the boots in front of Arthur. Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you want me to do with these?" Francis laughed and grabbed his foot again before he pushed it into the leather and tightened the laces before tying them in a bow at the top. Arthur frowned at the boots and looked at his feet before Francis pulled him up off the bench.

"Zhere you go, now you won't get cut feet." Arthur nodded and smiled a little before he asked Francis a question.  
"Who was that woman you were with git?" Francis smiled a little.  
"That was Joanne. Elle est belle oui?" Arthur groaned.  
"Whatever, is she your fiancé?" Francis nodded but his smile fell.  
"Oui but she is going off to fight in a small war zoon, zo she could die.." Arthur nodded and patted his back.  
"I'm sure she won't Francis." Francis nodded and then his smile appeared again.  
"Ah, I need you to go to the training field over by the back of zhe palace. You need to learn to fight wizhout being in your monster form." Arthur nodded a little reluctantly.  
"Okay frog, but I think Alfred and Kiku need to talk to you, there over by the fish pond." Francis nodded and waved.  
"Zhanks mon ami, zee you later." He then walked away leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts. He smiled to himself as he walked again with his hands behind his back. Joanne eh. This might just be more fun then he thought.

* * *

*rests head on laptop* Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed, I had a concert yesterday with my orchestra so I couldn't add anything to this so , sorry about that. I see you in the next chapter so see you next chapter.

_'The snake shall continue slithering forward...'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Begin Training**

Arthur couldn't help but look at the leather that encased his feet and squeaked as he bent his ankle as he was walking. They also made a horrid sound if you pulled them along a shiny tiled floor which made everyone around you stare as though you had just offended them all. He had done that earlier when he turned to dodge a servant coming down the hall with a huge basket of washing that she could barely see past. She had stared at him as though he had just past gas in front of her and then had walked away with her nose in the air. He had muttered under his breath and then stalked away to the other side of the palace where he was supposed to go and 'train'.

Arthur was now sat on a bench with his feet kicking backwards and forwards underneath him as he stared at the black leather of the laced up boots Francis had made him wear after he washed and bandaged his feet for him. He was the king, why did he do that, he could have asked a servant or not have anything at all. Without realising it Arthur had zoned out and was completely absorbed in his own thoughts. A sudden sneeze caught his attention as a older teen had sat himself amongst the flowers by a weeping willow just about ten yards in front of him.

The pollen had made him sneeze and he sat next to a bear which rolled around on it's belly making the teen pet it fondly. He starred off into the distance and smiled at the sun as his blond hair whipped around his neck and the bright rays reflected off his circular glasses. Arthur looked at the sun and smiled as the warm rays warmed his body through making him want to curl up and lay on the bench to absorb the UV rays of light. He resisted the urge and looked at where the boy had now averted his eyes to, he was starring at Gilbert although he seemed to scowl at him and sighed covering his eyes and putting his hands over the lenses of his glasses.

He groaned before he pulled his glasses off and muttered to himself under his breath.  
"P-Papa won't be p-pleased that I've got-t my g-glasses all dirty... St-Stupid demon tricking me..." Arthur raised his eyebrows and coughed a little making the teen freeze and turn around slowly revealing his lavender eyes. He squeaked when he saw Arthur leant against the bench with his legs crossed and his bushy eyebrows raised. Arthur cocked his head to the side.  
"Did something take your eyesight?" The teen reluctantly nodded and managed to catch his tongue to talk.  
"Y-Yeah a-a demon took my eyes-sight as a child as my parent-ts threw me a-at his feet a-also m-my brother too." Arthur frowned.  
"Is your brother that loud mouthed wanker Alfred?" He nodded and Arthur rolled his eyes.  
" No wonder they threw him at the demon... But why did the demon take just your eyesight instead of your life?"

The teen squirmed a little uncomfortable with being the centre of attention.  
"T-The demon was a-a blind o-one that u-used it's nose rather t-then i-i-its eyes, so-o it offered to let us l-live if it could see" Arthur made an 'oh' shape with his mouth and then un-crossed his legs and leant on them.  
"So, what's your name?" The teen smiled a little petting the bear next to him before he offered his hand.  
"Matthew, Matthew Williams..." Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you and your brother have different fathers?" Matthew nodded and Arthur hummed a little before he shook Matthews hand and smiled showing off his two fangs.  
"Arthur Kirkland." Matthew's eyes widened and Arthur gave him a quizzical look before he chuckled and pressed his finger against one of the fangs. "Oh, I guess you didn't know about me being some sort of monster?" Matthew shook his head and the bear turned its head growling and standing in front of Matthew in a protective way. Arthur frowned and stood up before he hissed at the bear a little and then waved as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.  
"See you later Matthew." Matthew stared after Arthur a little amazed but he then shuddered a little, something about that man wreaked bad news. His bear, Kumajiro nuzzled his head against Matthew's hand and grumbled a little making Matthew pet his snout and scratch under his chin.

Arthur frowned as he reached the so called training area and looked around to see Ludwig stood to the side with a frown as his brother grumbled about how he was too awesome to train. Kiku had disappeared and was nowhere in sight and Tim was stood with a pipe in his mouth to the side as he puffed on some sort of tobacco. Arthur groaned and trudged over to Ludwig stomping his feet.  
"Do you mean to bloody say that we're the only ones that have to train!" Ludwig scowled at him.  
"Ja, ve got here ages ago und no one vas here und Kiku has gone missing too." Arthur ground his teeth together until he heard a loud whistle go and the knight Antonio stood there with Lovino stood next to him with a scowl as he carried equipment and sacks of things. Antonio smiled and was out of his heavy metal plates and was just in his practice chain mail with a belt around the middle and the kingdoms crest on a piece of cloth going from one shoulder to the other, he had black cotton slacks on and brown leather boots that had been polished and tied up neatly.

Lovino dropped the equipment to the floor with a blush and he then scowled turning to Antonio.  
"I-a told you I couldn't carry it-a all damn tomato munching-" Antonio covered his mouth and smiled at the four before he counted.  
"Uno, dos, tres, cuarto-" He then gave a puzzled look before Ludwig stepped in.  
"Kiku has gone missing und ve can't find him." Antonio thought for a moment before he looked at Lovino who sighed.  
"I'll-a go and tell-a the king." Antonio patted his head avoiding the strange curl and hugged him in a bone crushing hold.  
"Gracias Lovi~" Lovino stuttered curses and ran off after he was released. Antonio waited until he had ran inside before he turned back to the group.

" Alright, lets get started then shall we?" The group nodded and Antonio unsheathed his sword."Obviously you know this is a sword and it's more of a heavy weight weapon although it's probably the easiest to use in close range combat with the right training. He handed each a sword and Arthur rolled his eyes unsheathing the sword along with the rest. Antonio pulled on a rope and dummies stood up on the field like scarecrows. Antonio walked to the nearest one and shifted his position making his legs shoulder width apart and his sword gripped with one hand. He smiled before he flicked his wrist and sliced the dummy's arm off before he pulled it back and gripped the sword with his other hand swinging it at the dummy's neck and slicing the head clean off. He turned to the group and smiled."It's all about the swing and position with a sword, get that right and you've got a bueno chance at killing your opponent with ease." Arthur weighted the sword in his hand and Antonio sent them all off to practice what he had just shown while he talked to Lovino who had come back from telling the king about Kiku's disappearance.

After a while of practising the sword techniques it became obvious that this was Gilbert's forte and not so much the others. Ludwig was a little too big built to use the sword and Tim seemed bored the whole way through, Arthur didn't find using the sword but got tired after using it for quite a while. Antonio hummed a little before he handed Ludwig a big hammer and pointed to a rock nearby with a grin.

"Maybe that will be better for you?" Ludwig rolled his eyes and weighted the hammer in his hand before he slammed it on top of the rock with hefty strength. Arthur's eyes widened as the rock shattered and Ludwig smiled a bit before he pushed his hair back into place. Gilbert laughed his signature laugh making Arthur cringe and Tim rolled his eyes and walked over to the pile of weapons and pulled out a mace ball and chain with a grin. Antonio shuddered a little before Tim swung the heavy ball and chain around his head and stuck the dummy taking it's head clean off and leaving a crudely ripped cloth neck. Antonio gulped and smiled at Arthur making Arthur scowl.

Antonio pulled out a long bow and arrows from the pile and handed them to Arthur with a grin. Arthur took them and put the quiver containing arrows over his head resting on one shoulder on an angle. He was given some black leather gloves by Antonio and a holder for with fingers so they wouldn't snap from the strength you had to have to pull the bow's string back. Arthur slipped the gloves on and smirked as he pulled out an arrow and fixed it on the string before he pulled the string back and steadied the aim. He took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. He grinned as it hit a straight bulls eye on a target at the other end of the field and then let more of them fly through the air all hitting the targets and the final one going straight through the first arrow he shot. The group's mouths were agape and Arthur smiled proudly before he gripped the bow in his hand and walked back to them with a confident and cocky look on his face. Antonio muttered something insignificant and then smiled.

"So I guess I don't have to train you all too much then, but maybe it would be a good idea to master some other weapons in case yours is lost on the battle field." The group nodded and Antonio picked up a few weapons helping Lovino with the load before he smiled once more to the group. "So then, I'll see you all tomorrow at the same time as today. Adios mi amigos!" He then helped Lovino carry a few more things as they walked back to the castle. Arthur sighed and yawned a little before he looked up to see Francis leaning over a balcony which he assumed to be the one to his room. Francis had a smile plastered on his face as he abruptly turned on his heel and walked back through the lace curtains disappearing out of sight. Arthur scowled and shook his head before he said a quick good bye to Ludwig, Gilbert and Tim before he walked away carrying the bow he had used in practise.

Arthur grumbled under his breath as he carved another criss-crossed pattern into his bow and blew the wood chipping away onto the floor. He finished carving and took the blue inkwell he had sat next to him before he took out the brush and applied the ink stains to the pattern making it more visible. He had finished carving a handle and other things into the solid piece of wood and had carved patterns he had seen his mother carve onto trees and other things while he used inks he had been given in the writing desk just opposite, but he had to ask for the brush to use which had been given to him with no questions asked. Now, Arthur wasn't a major artist but he could draw simple yet intricate patterns which were what his mother had taught him and his other three brothers too, but the only other one that seemed interested was Allistor the other two went and did other things while his mother taught the two. But the others didn't take to embroidery like he had and that's the reason he had a closer relationship with his mother rather than his father but he did enjoy hunting as he got a little older but not so much as two of the three did his youngest brother had not really liked anything but talking to the animals in the forest.

Arthur sighed and laid back on his bed looking at the knife he held in his hand before he placed it in his draw. He looked at the plate that was next to him which held no more food. He sighed and grabbed the plate before he opened the wooden door to his room leaving it outside for a servant to collect. With a yawn he put his bow and quiver, with the arrows, into the corner of the room along with the gloves which were put by the door on top of the drawers. He then collapsed onto his bed, after he changed onto his night clothes, and slowly let sleep take him over to see what was in store for tomorrow.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked this chapter and the reason I did update this yesterday was because, 1) My step-dad was using my laptop, and 2) I have a horrible cold and headache. But thanks for reading and I see you next time. Comments/favourites/follows are all appreciated.

_'The snake shall continue slithering...' _


	11. Chapter 11

**Battle Tactics**

The tweeting of birds outside of the window made Arthur stir from his slumber. Streams of bright white light hit his face making him wrinkle his nose a little but the rays grew higher soon touching the four corners of the room. Arthur opened one of his forest green eyes and squinted a little before he opened the other eye and yawned sitting up in the covers. His mop of blond hair spiked out in different directions and he rubbed his eyes lazily as a howling wind blew through the room making him shudder in his cotton sleep wear. He flipped his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with still shaky legs as he walked with a little more ease over to the balcony. The door was wide open with the curtain pulled back slightly which billowed in the strong wind. Arthur looked from side to side and shrugged lazily shutting the sliding door and pulling each of the curtains back and tying the rope ties in place to hold them in place. With a small smile he turned from the neatly tied curtains and decided to step out onto the balcony for a moment to check the weather. A violent wind blew bending the trees and causing the plants and grass to bend to one side as the wind went whizzing past. Arthur hummed a little as he looked into the distance seeing dark clouds rolling which meant a sign of rain. He sighed patting his hair down a little running his hand through it a few times. After repeating the process a few times he picked up the chair that had fallen over from the wind and a bright red material caught his eye. He stayed freakishly still until he was sure it wasn't a person before he leapt on the material, quickly discovering it to be a coat.

He gave the material a sceptical look before he picked it up in his hands and held it out in front of him. The red fabric was rather coarse but nice to wear with black and white cuffs, two strips down the front of the coat were also the outer one black the inner one white, gold trimmings littered the sleeves and other places on the coat and gold coated buttons, although they were probably brass on the inside. Arthur smelt the coat digging his nose deep into the fabric. The scent was unfamiliar. It smelt of scotch, smoke from either cigarettes or cigars and rosemary. A strange combination to say the least, and also not a scent you would find on anyone in the palace, it was like one of those you would find on a forest dweller. Strangely though, the coat smelt as though it hadn't been worn by anyone. People had been near it but had not physically put the red coat on. Arthur leant over the barrier and looked down the panels that had rose vines crawling up them. There was no one anywhere and the scent gave no clues as whoever was here was long gone. With a shrug Arthur placed the coat over his arm and walked back into his room.

Once in the room he pulled open the doors of his wardrobe and hung the coat up next to the light blue one Francis had given him the other day when he was forcefully changed into his human form. After hanging the coat up he pulled out a shirt, trousers and underwear from the draw before he wrinkled his nose a little. He needed a bath. With careful steps he crept out of his bedroom and tip-toed down the hallway. The cold tiles beneath his feet sent small shudders up his spine and at the end of the wing he took a left. He had a bathroom in his room but that was for the toilet and if you needed to wash your hands or face, things like that, he didn't have a bathtub like Francis probably did in his room. He cursed at himself, why would he even think of that frog eating wanker?! He mumbled to himself and soon found himself outside a solid oak door knocking on it to check if anyone was inside. No reply came so he opened the door a crack and peered in. Nobody was using it thank god.

After stripping down Arthur was sat in the hot water staring at the ceiling with a small frown. The frog kept invading his thoughts a lot as of lately but he was just simply infuriating. Everything Francis did just seemed to annoy him. Just the way he talked hit a nerve and Arthur just wanted to slap, or punch that silly smirk off his face every time he saw him walking about or even talking to someone or himself. There was no doubt that the man was annoying and liked to toy with people but he just seemed to annoy Arthur to no end. Everything about the man was annoying; no matter how Arthur looked at him. With a sigh Arthur submerged himself in the warm water holding his breath underneath.

Francis sighed as he rubbed his eyes outside the door to the bathing room. He knocked and when no reply came he pushed the door open and shut it softly behind him. After taking his shirt of he looked at the tub and raised an eyebrow. There was warm water already filling it to the brim and a blond mop of hair floating in the water. Francis sighed and reached his hand in taking a fist full of the supposed hair ball.

Arthur screeched as a sharp tug on his hair pulled him from out of the water above the surface. Francis squealed and Arthur coughed glaring at the man.

"Did you not knock wanker?!" Francis crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"Oui, I did and zhere was no anzwer zo I came right in!" Arthur coughed a little more before he wiped the water from his face using his hand. Francis smiled a little making Arthur scowl even more before he realised what situation he was in.

" GET OUT WANKER! I'M NOT DECENT!" Francis chuckled walking out of the door throwing a towel over his shoulder as he did so. His strange laughter could be heard outside the door making Arthur growl between gritted teeth.

"Oh Art'ur, don't you like me being in zhere wit' you?" Arthur dried himself off quickly and got dressed before he waited until Francis grew tired and leaned against the door. He heard a small creak and he smirked before pulling the door wide open, him behind it. Francis tumbled to the floor and smacked onto the tiles with a whack. Arthur laughed holding his belly while he walked down the corridor drying his hair.

"Did you have a nice trip Francis?!" Francis rubbed his cheek as he got up off the floor and pouted.

"Why iz 'e always zo mean to me?" He cradled his cheek in the palm of his hand and closed the door to the bathing room content with taking a long bath.

Arthur got back to his room and chuckled to himself before he smiled to himself in the mirror. That was funny seeing Francis face plant the floor, priceless in fact if only he had some way of capturing that scene. With a laugh he pulled on some socks and the boots Francis had given him the day before. Turning his head to the side he muttered as large raindrops fell onto the glass and the wind picked up howling and bending the trees in all different ways. A loud bang shocked Arthur and he jolted upright as it sounded again and a flash of light was sent across the sky. He jumped again each time the bang sounded until a knock at the door made him jump ten feet in the air.

Arthur opened the door to see Francis with a small frown on his face, fully clothed this time. The bang went off again and Arthur cringed at the noise before he stuttered a little.

"W-What do you w-want frog?" Francis smiled a little.

"Zhere is a meeting zoon and I want you to come..are you scared of zhe thunder Art'ur?" Arthur puffed his chest out a little.

"No I-I'm not frog! And I'll c-come." The thunder sounded again making Arthur whimper a little, it was one of those loud storms that his mother used to tell him to lay with her and they'd all sing together as a big family,...a big happy family. Francis sighed and hugged Arthur in a friendly manner.

"You'll be okay I promise, it's only a little zhunder lapin." Arthur frowned a little grabbing the gloves he used from archery and took the small loop of leather that held three fingers together off, and stuffed it in his pocket, before he shoved his hands into them. He looked back up at Francis who only smiled as he picked up his bow and arrow quiver.

"What does that damn nickname even mean frog?" Francis smiled and turned around pulling Arthur behind him.

"You'll never know mon lapin!"

Arthur grumbled as Francis pushed him into a large meeting room. He looked around and saw that Gilbert, Ludwig, Tim, Antonio, him and Francis were the only ones sat around the large table. Gilbert groaned as he swung on two legs of his chair with his feet up and resting on the solid cherry wood table. Ludwig was sat with his arms crossed and he looked irritated by his brother next to him who was talking about how 'awesome' he was. Tim was sat by the window puffing on a pipe with a dazed look on his face. Antonio was sat with his elbows resting on the table as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Francis smiled and shut the door getting everyone's attention. All eyes were on him and he smiled at them as Arthur took a seat. Once Arthur was seated he began.

"As I'm sure you're all aware zhat zhis meeting iz about zhe threat to the kingdom in which we reside." Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't question Francis letting him continue. "Zhe threat letter zhat we received was not a nice find, but we know little about who or where it came from. Zhis means zhat planning in case of attack just became a lot harder. Our first step, however, iz to discuss w'et'er or not we should send our secret troop in, bearing in mind we still 'ave a while before zhey attack." Antonio raised his hand and Francis pointed to him.

"How long exactly do we have amigo?" Francis stroked his slightly stubbly chin and answered.

"I'd zay about two to zhree months." Antonio nodded and leant back in his chair.

"That gives us enough time to sort the troops out and these people as well amigo, so I think we can do it." Francis nodded and then Ludwig raised his hand. Francis nodded for him to speak.

"Vhere has Kiku gone? He disappeared yesterday." Francis sighed rubbing his temples and mumbling to himself.

"Alfred..." He took a deep breath, " I'm betting my money zhat Alfred took him on the adventure I said he wasn't allowed to go on..." Arthur rolled his eyes and Antonio chuckled a little while Ludwig nodded next to Gilbert, who just cackled in his chair. He swung back and one leg slipped from underneath him sending him into a heap on the floor. He groaned on the tiles and Ludwig helped him up scolding him, you'd think he was the older brother not Gilbert. Francis laughed along with Antonio making Gilbert scowl at them both. Arthur raised his hand and Francis nodded smiling.

"Do you have any idea who you're going to war with?" Francis shook his head gravely.

"Not at zhe moment, we don't even know w'o it is from." Arthur slumped a little.

"So you're preparing for a war you might not even end up having." Francis nodded and put both his hands up like weighing scales.

"Oui, we could be. But if we do prepare and it doesn't come zhen we could get some more land with zhe army we assemble, or, we could risk the chances and get attacked, killing lots of people." Arthur slumped in defeat and Francis gave a smirk knowing full well he had won the argument.

After the meeting Arthur decided to stay around a little before he saw the same blond, short haired woman with blue eyes from when he saw Francis in the gardens that day. He smiled and proceeded to walk up to the woman. She was talking to a servant before Arthur tapped her shoulder making her turn around and her smile drop. She frowned a little and addressed him.

"Bonjour, 'ow can I 'elp you?" Arthur's smile grew on the inside but he kept it hidden and swooped a bow to her.

"I just wanted to talk to you m'lady." She nodded.

"Zhen speak." Arthur tried to shake her hand but she snatched it back and scowled with a scrutinising look in her blue eyes. " I don't talk to Elteaians." Arthur's eyes widened. How could a woman like this know where he was from just by looking at him. Arthur let a polite smile crawl onto his lips and he spoke.

"Where are you going m'lady in such a hurry, and in a man's armour." She fiddled with the handle of her sword and smiled.

"I'm off to fight zhe enemy. I'll tell you no more zhen zhat snake." She then turned away and walked off to find where Francis had gone. Arthur smiled a wicked smile as she left uncurling his fist. Within the confines was a single strand of her hair. That would be enough to track her scent, if he ever needed it that is.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed and Arthur is being so mean, but I'm guessing he was to her and Francis. This is also where updates slow because I've got to write them as these were all pre-prepared, but I'll try and update as fast as I can. So thanks for reading and comments/favourites/follows are all appreciated. (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) See you next time~

_'The snake shall continue slithering...'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Protect the Fort**

With a tired sigh Arthur turned over under the covers and sheets of his bed. Another loud boom of thunder hit his ears making him cringe and shove his head further into the pillow to try and muffle the noise. Flashes of lightening brightening his room didn't make the conditions any easier to sleep through and Arthur ended up pushing his face into the goose feather stuffed pillow to try and see if it would be any better. He threw his head up gasping as he figured out the pillow wouldn't allow him to breath. After brawling with the sheets to turn around in the bed he finally gave up with trying to sleep and reached for a candle from the side of his bed. After mindlessly fumbling around searching his bed-side table for a candle his hand finally fell upon one and he sat up in the sheets. With sleepy eyes he shoved the covers to the bottom of the bed with his feet and swung his legs over the side eventually standing up.

Arthur placed the candle down on the mantle shelf and then searched for some flint in his draws. After going through three draws he finally pulled out a small piece of flint along with another and hit them together to make a spark. Persisting with the slow progress of making a fire hitting flints together he finally made a small fire on a piece of paper. He then threw the paper on the wood and kindled the fire making it spread across the logs in the fireplace. Arthur then grabbed the candle and lit it from the fire he had already made placing it by his bed. With firm resolve Arthur moved over to his desk and took out an inkwell along with a quill. He placed them in the slot and grabbed some paper pondering on what to do.

A sudden knock on his door shook him up as another sharp boom of thunder pounded his ears. With a gulp he walked over to the door and opened it a crack to see a small fox in a box along with a note. The fox was wet ,soaked to the bone in fact and it sneezed as Arthur read the note.

_His name is Casimir, it means the declaration and destroyer of peace. Enjoy._

Arthur re-read the note and looked at the fox with curious green eyes. The poor kit was curled up with its tail drooping from all the rain that must have hit its silky red fur. Arthur eyed the fox before he picked up the box and brought it inside his room before anyone saw it and had it slaughtered. After shutting the door as quietly as he could Arthur placed the kit in front of the fire and grabbed a blanket off his bed before sitting next to the box on the floor. The poor fox was shaking and opened one eye giving him a scared look. Arthur smiled revealing his two fangs but the fox just looked at him with curious and scared deep amber eyes. Gently, he lifted the kit from the wet and soggy box before wrapping it in the blanket from his bed. The creature shook a little still but soon calmed down while Arthur got up trying to find a basket of some kind leaving it wrapped in the fluffy blanket by the fire.

After a few minutes of searching Arthur found a basket under his bed from the previous person who must have used this room. He turned around and fondly took hold of the clumsy Casimir placing him in his lap as he placed another blanket in the basket for the fox to lie on. After doing so he placed the basket by the fire and took hold of the wriggling fox in his arms. He brought Casimir up to his eyes and took a better look at him. He wriggled his little legs and nipped Arthur's fingers making Arthur chuckle. The fox had red fur, a white belly, black tipped ears and his tail and paws also had black flicks throughout the red fur. Casimir wriggled and squeaked much like he would do to call for his mother in the wild. Arthur complied and placed the struggling fox into his basket into which he settled down resting his head on his front legs.

Arthur stood from beside the basket and looked for a encyclopaedia of animals on the small bookshelf he had. After skimming through the shelf he pulled out one about woodland animals and opened it to the content page. Dragging his finger down the page he stopped at 'Foxes and Badgers...page 89'. Flicking through the pages he licked his thumb and index finger to turn a few pages before he landed on the page and read down it.

_Red Fox: Vulpes vulpes_

_ The Red Fox may reach an adult weight of 6.5-24 lb. but this varies from region to region. Head and body length is 18 to 33.75 in, with a tail of 12 to 21.75 in. They are the largest of the true foxes._

_The Red Fox is most commonly a rusty red, with white underbelly, black ear tips and legs, and a bushy tail usually with a distinctive white tip. The "red" tone can vary from dark chestnut to golden._

Arthur nodded and looked at Casimir. Defiantly a Red Fox breed. He marked the page and made sure to read up on the species later, Casimir was going to want feeding in the morning, he needed to know what he ate lest he became ill or underweight. After checking on the kit once more he made sure to put out the candles and put the fire guard around the fireplace before falling into a deep sleep in his bed.

Morning came sooner than Arthur would have liked and he dragged himself out of bed and checked on the basket by the fire. The fire had gone out and the basket was empty. Arthur panicked a little and looked under the blankets before he heard a small yawn and the sound of claws scratching at cotton. He sighed but flinched as a loud ripping noise came from under the bed. Peering under the wooden bed frame Arthur soon saw Casimir scratching at his mattress as he woke up. Arthur frowned and pulled the kit out from under the bed along with a cloud of dust. Casimir sneezed cutely and Arthur sighed placing him in the basket as he went to his wardrobe and chose some clothes out for the day. The fox kit however, was intent on staying close to Arthur and sat next to him brushing its bushy tail along the floor as it sat.

After dressing Arthur decided he would go and get breakfast to save the maids a job of bringing his food up to his room. He picked up Casimir and walked out of the room holding the kit close to him as he cooed and stroked his soft fur. He didn't seem to bump into anyone and he cursed at having forgotten his bow, quiver, arrows and gloves but he was already on the ground floor, so it was pointless to turn around and go and get them.

He gingerly opened the door to the kitchen and tip toed in hiding Casimir in his green shirt. Licking his lips he grabbed some fruit and some chicken he could share with Casimir. The fox wriggled in his top and squeaked a little making Arthur pinch his snout shut and put a finger to his lips shushing him. The kit shut up and sat with his head poking out of Arthur's top. Arthur patted his foxes soft head and turned around facing a plump middle aged woman with a ladle in her hands. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the tiles with one eyebrow raised in question to just why he had a fox in his shirt. Casimir remained quiet and Arthur swallowed the chunk of apple he had in his mouth attempting to come up with a good excuse why he had gone into Bertha's kichen without notice. He stumbled a little before he quickly thought of an excuse.

"Francis said I could keep the Fox, I found him last night, ill, so I took care of him." He spoke rapidly and Bertha nodded before she pointed the ladle at him.

"Well you can jolly well get of my kitchen t'en can't 'cha!" Arthur nodded and hurried out of the door glad to be without any bruises or scrapes.

As he set Casimir down on the grass and himself he pulled out the chicken and began to tear it into chunks for Casimir while he ate a leg. After feeding a now very content Casimir, Arthur laid down on his back and stared up at the sky petting the fox's soft red fur. The silence surrounding him was bliss until a huge bang made him jolt upright and the fox that lay next to him scamper into his arms.

Flying just above them was a snow white dragon. But this dragon wasn't any ordinary dragon, this was Ivan with his glowing purple collar still hooked on his neck. His normal violet eyes were seemingly glowing but not in a scary way, in some sort of magical way. Ivan was under the control of someone. But the question that stood was: Who? And just what was Ivan here to do?

* * *

With a yawn Alfred rubbed his eyes and rolled over in his bed. Kiku was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his and Alfred laughed making the man stir but not awaken fully. Alfred grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose standing up out of the straw mattress and thick cloggy duvet. Kiku rolled over and squinted his deep brown eyes to see Alfred grinning down at him with happy blue eyes. With a polite smile he pushed the covers off his body and stood up slowly. Alfred patted the man's back harshly and Kiku's ears twitched a little in annoyance. Alfred stretched out his arms and put his hands on his hips looking out of the window.

"This is gonna be a prosperous day, I can almost taste it dude!" Kiku nodded going over to his bag and taking out some clean clothes before he walked into the bathroom connected to the room.

"I'rr go first Arfred , you get dressed in here." Alfred nodded and pulled out some clothes from his bag quickly stripping off and getting dressed again. Kiku took a lot longer and by the time he had finished Alfred had packed all their stuff up and was ready to go with the beds of the room made and everything in order. Kiku coughed as he opened the door and saw the clean and tidy room. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I can clean if I try dude." Kiku only nodded a little stiffly and gave him a warm smile before he took his bag and placed it over his shoulder.

The two had been walking for about three hours and had passed village upon village and still no luck about the origin of the story. Kiku was sweltering in the heat of the day and slumped under the shade of a tree when it came to a lunch break. Alfred laughed obnoxiously and grinned.

"Is the heat getting to you dude?" Kiku nodded and sat up straight.

"Can I just not be in my fox form?" Alfred rubbed his chin a little in thought and Kiku added a reason. " I berieve that if we want to find the dragon in his canyon we must rook in the forests. He will not be near any human civilisation." Alfred pouted and nodded grudgingly.

"Fine dude, since we're heading for the forests. But change into a human if we encounter any hunters or anything human related." Kiku nodded with a smile and he changed into his beautiful nine tailed fox form.

His dark eyes glistened in the sun and his almost hypnotic tails waved gracefully behind him. Alfred couldn't help but look with awe at the beautiful fox in front of him. With a blink or two Kiku cocked his head to the side communicating through Alfred's head.

_"What's wrong Arfred-san?" _ Alfred smiled.

"Nothing dude, but, your fox form is really stunning, ya know that?" Kiku turned his majestic head away almost a though he was blushing.

_"T-Thank you Arfred-san." _Alfred smiled before he stood up and stretched.

"Well, let's head to the forest then dude." Kiku nodded and picked his bag up in his mouth and the two walked into the depths of the dark and gloomy forest.

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry for the slow update =.= I thought Arthur should have a fox and I wanted it to have a cool name so I actually researched it for you all so it's

Casimir: Declaration of peace/ destroyer of peace.

Again thanks for reading and I'm still deciding on a schedule for the stories so I'll get that to you as soon as possible. See you

_' The snake shall continue slithering...'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Arrows**

Arthur bolted upright and scrambled to his feet with dirt being thrown across his clean clothes. Ivan roared showing his rows of shined pearl white teeth and the saliva that dripped from them hungrily as his tongue wiped across them. His snowy coloured scales glinted with frosts and twinkled in the rays of the Sun as he flew in the beams' paths. Arthur strained his eyes and put a hand to his brow to block the bright sheen of the rays reflecting off the almost mirror like scales. With another mighty roar Ivan had dug his razor sharp talons into the wall of one of the many turrets built into the castle.

The bells from the churches and huge bell tower atop the castle rang through the area making Ivan shake his head in confusion and scrambled along the roof towards where the metal clangs were coming from. The clay tiles on the roof crunched and shattered as Ivan charged across the surface towards the bell tower. He roared alerting the guards ringing the bell and then slashed at the rock with his mighty, curved ash coloured talons. The stone and bricks groaned in opposition and Ivan clung onto the structure pushing his snapping jaws through the small open areas. The guards gripped their spears and swords before jumping out of the crumbling building taking their chances of surviving the fall rather than fighting off an angry dragon.

Ivan's long whip like tail smashed through the rest of the standing rocks and he seemed to grin as he looked towards the chambers wing as his eyes lit up like violet fire. He let out another ear splitting roar before he ran off towards the tall tower near the garden. Arthur balled his fists and Casimir yapped from by his feet with a small yet cute snarl. Arthur dug his heels into the dirt and growled a little before he bolted with Casimir on his tail with his red fur ruffling in the wind.

Arthur slammed open the doors to see servants and guards running around shouting and screaming incoherent things to each other. With determination he ran down the hall dodging men and woman thankful that all the commotion masked the sound of his boots squeaking against the tiles. He took a few lefts and rights until he reached the main where Antonio and the guard were knelt before the king as he gave a small speech.

"...And zo, I want every one of you to protect zhe castle...under any cost." Antonio and the guard nodded before they rose and Antonio began shouting orders for the battle ahead of them. Arthur ran forward and huffed a little.

"I want to help frog!" Francis turned around from his advisors and raised an eyebrow.

"Art'ur I don't zhink zhat iz a good idea.." Arthur scowled and ran out of the room shouting over his shoulder.

"I don't care! I'm the best archer here and you need our help!" He then sprinted off with Casimir panting from behind him. Francis did a double take at the fox kit following him and sighed rubbing his temples as he turned back to his advisors.

After running up three sets of stairs Arthur was truly tired. He had grabbed his bow, quiver, arrows and gloves before he had taken off again to the rest of the group's rooms. He knocked on the all three doors as he ran up the corridor and then stood back. The first to answer was Ludwig, followed by Tim and then finally Gilbert who was just drying his hair as he lazily opened the door. Ludwig crossed his arms.

"Vhat is it?" Arthur panted a little.

"Castle..is under attack...dragon from circus...Ivan.." Gilbert's eyes widened and Tim frowned a little, where as Ludwig only gave him a quizzical look through his sharp blue eyes.

"You vant us to believe you right?" Arthur nodded and Gilbert turned to his brother.

"Ve've got to trust him bruder! Zhat's zhe reason all zhese guards und stuff are running around!" Ludwig sighed and Tim cut in.

"I believe him..." Ludwig gave Arthur a sharp look.

"Fine zhen. Ve'll go, but if you're lying I will personally deal vith you." Arthur scoffed.

"And why the bloody hell would I lie to you about something like that!" Ludwig shrugged.

"You can never trust anyone zhese days." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"He's just wary ja. Zo let's go!" The three followed Arthur as he took off towards the armoury.

After running down four sets of stairs the group of four reached the armoury in the basement. The Blacksmith down there gave them a look of question and slung his hammer over his shoulder.

"What ye be doing down 'ere monsters?" Arthur walked up to the weapon rack and handed the group their weapons with care before he walked over to the blacksmith.

"Can we have some armour? We need to fight that dragon because the king's men are obviously struggling." The Blacksmith stood back assessing the group before he put a hand on his hip.

"I don't know...did the king say ya can?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"He didn't say we couldn't and didn't try to stop me when I said I would." Casimir yapped from beside his leg and the Blacksmith nodded walking over to a wall with a large leaver on it.

He yanked down the leaver to reveal a huge wall full of different armours, padding for underneath and various chainmail. The blacksmith pulled a few pieces off the wall and clicked his fingers for someone to step forward. Gilbert did being the egotistical person he was and he was handed a white undershirt with a black cross in the middle, a chainmail top that cut off at his shoulders and a black long sleeved top for underneath it all. He slipped it all on and the blacksmith gave him a black belt for his sword and sheath to go around his middle. Tim went next and was given a long sleeved chainmail and a blue undershirt with a dark blue sash going from one shoulder to the other, he was also given a belt to strap the maces to each side. Ludwig was given a short shoulder cut chainmail and a sky blue tank top to go underneath along with a shoulder plate that went all the way down his arm and a belt to go around his waist also. Arthur stood up last and was given a long sleeve chain mail and breast plate along with a dark green under shirt he had a small crown crest sash wrapped around one arm and Casimir yapped in approval of them.

Arthur gave himself a once over and shifted his weight a little turning around to face the rest of the group. He had put the quiver with the arrows on his back and held the bow in his hand. The rest of the group had strapped their weapons to their belts along with swords also, just in case they lost their normal weapons. To be honest, Arthur would have probably already run if he had encountered the three stood before him. With a smile he spoke.

"Shall we go and kick some dragon arse?" Gilbert grinned and laughed his snake like laugh.

"Ja! Let's go!" The group then ran off up the stairs towards what they hoped to be victory.

They soon realised the battle grounds were chaotic. Guards lay on the ground while servants tried to pull them to safety and the guards remaining tried to keep their spears up and swords flashing. Ivan snarled and roared from the rooftop still and Antonio stood near him with his trusty axe Maria glinting in the sunlight. Arthur grabbed a arrow from his back and placed it on the string pulling it back to near his ear. He breathed steady and aimed at Ivan's leg before he let the arrow loose through the air. The arrow soared high and hit it's target lodging itself in Ivan's scales.

Ivan roared and reeled his head back in a little pain. Antonio's eyebrows furrowed and he snapped his head in the direction of the group. His eyes widened until Ivan's tail swept him off his feet. He fell down and landed in a nearby rose bush. Ivan glared icy daggers at the group and opened his wings before he soared high into the clouds. All of them straightened their eyes until a cold thick mist covered the ground where they stood. Gilbert rubbed his arms fiercely.

"Mein gott! It's so cold!" Arthur agreed and rubbed his gloved hands together to try and recouperate some warmth in them. Casimir sneezed and Arthur frowned picking him up.

"You shouldn't be out here Casmir." Before he could speak any more a loud screech caught the group's attention as Ivan fell from the sky.

Ludwig flinched at the noise and placed his hammer over his shoulder.

"Ve shouldn't go near." Gilbert rolled his eyes still shivering.

"Ve need to kill it bruder. How else are ve going to do zhat?" Arthur placed Casimir on the floor where the eerie mist nearly covered all of him. Arthur took tentative steps forward and Gilbert followed close behind. Ludwig sighed rubbing his temples and signalled for Tim to follow also. The four came to Ivan's head and Arthur drew an arrow just to be safe. Gilbert leaned forward and poked Ivan metre long head with his sword. No reaction came and Arthur sighed.

"Well chaps...that was easy." As if the words were cursed Ivan's blazing violet eyes flew open and he growled snapping his jaws.

Arthur jumped and pulled back the string of his bow while the rest drew their weapons. The purple collar around Ivan's neck glowed violently and Arthur had a brainstorm. "The collar! We need to get it off somehow!" Ludwig grunted a little.

"How, you heard zhe tale of how it iz unbreakable dummkopf!" Arthur snorted.

"It needs amazing strength or very powerful magic." Ludwig looked shocked but jumped to the side as Ivan wiped his tail around.

"Vhere are ve going to get zhose?!" Arthur thought for a second and then clicked his fingers. He whispered the plan to Ludwig who sighed.

"You must be crazy und stupid or just mentally unstable." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Just help me with this." Ludwig nodded and dodged Ivan's tail again before he ran off into the surrounding forest.

Gilbert slashed his sword at Ivan's foot and grinned as it opened bleeding. He turned his head to see Ludwig running off into a small surrounding forest and then Arthur letting a arrow fly at the gem in the middle of Ivan's collar. It hit and sparks of electricity were sent into the air. Arthur grinned smugly as Ivan fell to the floor groaning. Gilbert sprinted over and frowned as he saw Tim sat on a fallen log smoking on his pipe, he decided not to question the taller male however and tapped Arthur's shoulder.

"Vhere has Ludvig gone?" Arthur grinned as Ludwig came back with a rather large log thrown over his shoulder. He placed it down and wiped his brow just as Antonio came hobbling over with his axe safely placed on his shoulder. Francis came strolling down the path making Arthur grit his teeth and clench his fists at the sight of the man smirking. Francis flipped his golden locks over his shoulder and tapped his lips gently.

"Well done. I would 'ave never suspected it." Arthur snorted arrogantly and merely asked Ludwig to shove the log under the collar. Guards came from the castle with ropes and threw them over Ivan to keep him down and knotted one around his mouth to make sure he couldn't bite. Arthur nodded, satisfied and turned to Francis.

"Now you need to let me out of this stupid human form." Francis smiled but shook his head gravely.

"You can turn back. Zhe serum was only going to last a day, you just zuspected it would last longer." Arthur growled and wanted to smack that silly smile off the man's face. He then focused on the image of his snake tail in his mind and slowly the cold clammy feeling crept over him. He hissed as he fell onto all fours and most people turned away in horror at the point. The reverse happened of before. The skin shed away from his legs and they slowly formed together and grew longer into a tail. His normal forest green scales grew back and his tongue became forked while the slits in his eyes became darker. Francis shuddered at the hissing and Arthur grinned revealing his pointy teeth. Francis turned away and muttered to himself over the creepy smile he had just gotten. Ludwig followed Arthur impression and transformed into his wolf form, Tim did the same and Gilbert's wings sprung from his back and he cracked them sighing. Arthur slithered over to the log and put his full weight on the log hoping it could hold him. The wood creaked but didn't break and the collar bent a little from it. Just as he planned.

The rest of them piled on and the collar looked just ready enough to snap. Arthur sighed.

"Shoot. We need someone else." Francis leant against a tree that was uprooted from the storm yesterday and looked at his nails.

"Stupide reptile. Zhinking he can tell me what to do." He continued to mutter under his breath and yelped as the tree groaned and fell from its teetering position. He gasped as it fell towards the monsters on the log. Arthur's ears picked up a loud noise and he screeched as the tree fell towards them. They all bolted from the log and the tree slammed onto it snapping the collar off. Ivan's eyes shot open and he struggled a little until he fell limp.

Mirror like shards began to float into the air like reversed snowflakes and Ivan let out a long sigh as his final breath was let free from his lungs. His head was laid to one side as the scales peeled away from his face. Arthur looked up into the sky and watched as the mirror pieces disappeared from sight into the clouds. Soon, Ivan's dragons form had nearly disappeared from the earth. Francis sighed stretching his hand out to try and touch one of the pieces. Antonio winced slightly at his arm and then looked to his left to see a distraught looking Lovino running at him. Lovino scowled and immediately began to rant.

"You-a stupid idiota bastardo! You could have died you idiota you tomato munching-GAH!" Lovino threw his hands in the air to exaggerate his point and Antonio chuckled.

"Don't worry Lovi, I am fine." He winced and Lovino growled.

"Obviously not bastard..." He stayed silent for a second before he continued, "Let me-a see." Antonio showed him his arm and Lovino opened his satchel bringing out some cloth and bandages. He bandaged Antonio's arm with care and wrapped the cloth around it tying it around his neck. Antonio leant on Maria using it as a crutch as Lovino walked him inside to go to the infirmary.

Arthur hissed looking as the last of the mirror shard disappeared. All that was left was a pile of snow white scales. Francis raised an eyebrow and walked over to them much like the rest did. They all exchanged glances before the pile rustled and a groan of pain came from within. Gilbert grabbed a stick and gave the pile a jab before a hand shot out and snapped the twig. A figure then stood up clothed completely in white. The figure turned around and the group shuddered. His violet eyes and childish smile were enough to creep them out. He ran a hand quickly through his platinum blond locks and yawned like a child as he studied the people around him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the man and he offered his hand with a creepy aura radiating off him.

"I'm Ivan. You will all be my friends...da?" Arthur shuddered but shook his hand.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet...I feel as though I've just woke up from a long sleep comrade...The last thing I knew I was flying over the misty mountain tops of my homeland before something tore my wing..." Arthur nodded thinking. Ludwig piped in.

"Zo zhe collar you vere vearing put him in the permanent state of haze." Ivan cocked his head to the side cutely.

"What collar? I don't remember any collar?" Arthur nodded understanding.

"So you don't remember a thing. That must be the collar's work then, you're right Ludwig." Francis assessed Ivan.

" 'ow do we know that 'e is telling zhe trut'?" Arthur sighed.

"We've just go to trust him, plus I think he would remember if he destroyed the castle if he did it intentionally." Francis nodded still wary of Ivan. Gilbert stared at his stick pouting before he spoke.

"Oi! Dummkopf! Vhy would you break my awesome stick!" Ivan turned to Gilbert smiling.

"How would you like to be like that stick comrade?" Ivan laughed a strange string of 'kol kol kol' and Gilbert swallowed backing down. Tim studied the tall man and had a question.

"So...are you a dragon as well as a human?" His voice was gruff and low and Ivan nodded.

"Da, I'm like a..." He thought for the right word and smiled as it came to him, " a hybrid. Da that's what it is." Tim nodded and Arthur coiled his tail a little making Casimir pounce on it with his claws.

Arthur hissed as he caught the skin under a scale and Casimir smiled dumbly at him with puppy dog eyes making his face oh so innocent. Arthur grumbled and picked the kit up who happily yapped and licked his face. Francis laughed and grinned. Arthur scowled at him.

"What is it frog?" Francis held his stomach letting out bawls of laughter.

"Zome 'ow zhat fox takes away the tough, and snarky aura around you. It make you zeem more...fluffy." Arthur frowned petting Casimir in his arms.

"Fluffy, that's the best word you could come up with?" Francis just laughed and Arthur pouted.

"I'm not fluffy...I'm scaly... How can I even possibly be fluffy..."

* * *

Wow...O.o longest chapter yet. I hope it was good people! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really caught up in reading a book...sorry. But thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter! :3

_'The snake shall continue slithering'_


	14. Chapter 14

Witt

Alfred slashed another bush aside and stepped through the clearing holding the branches back for Kiku to come through too. Kiku stepped through gracefully and Alfred gave him a smile before they continued forward. The birds chirped overhead and in the many breeds of trees while small rustles were made in the bushes by unseen small animals. Kiku's nine tails waved behind him coiling and twisting around each other in harmony. Alfred wiped his brow and looked through the canopy the see the sun starting to set on the horizon. He thought for a moment tapping his foot and clicked turning back to Kiku with a grin.

"Dude! We could totally spend the night in the tree tops! That would be so cool! Also, it would keep us out of the way of wolves too!" Kiku nodded his furry head.

_"That is a great idea Arfred-san. But how wirr we go about that?" _Alfred tapped his chin thoughtfully and looked at a rather tall tree.

"We could climb up and tie some ropes and suspenders up there..." Kiku looked up also and squinted his eyes.

_"How about we set up camp on the ground but I set traps to keep us safe from worves, and prus my scent wirr warn them off." _Alfred nodded in defeat and looked around with a hand on his brow. He spotted a relatively flat area and pointed to it.

"Over there." The two walked over to it and placed down their bags. Alfred put the two bags together and pulled out a cloth tent and animal skins along with a couple of sheets and pegs to keep the tent down. He also brought out a thick sheet of cloth to go over the top to hopefully keep the rain out, if it did even rain, which there was a probable chance it would.

After quite a while of scratching his head and hammering pegs into the ground Alfred finally managed to put up the tent. Kiku had just curled up under a tree and snoozed as Alfred tried to put up the cloth tent. Alfred jumped up and laughed obnoxiously.

"HAHAHAHA! I AM THE HERO!" Kiku jumped awake and lifted his head to look at Alfred.

_"What is it Arfred-san?" _Alfred grinned and looked up.

"Bed time Kiks!" He then jumped into the tent and snuggled into his sleeping bag while Kiku padded over and also snuggled into his bed content with the traps he had set around them.

Alas, the traps didn't seem to suffice. Kiku awoke suddenly as he was dropped on the floor. A tall man was stood over him with red patterns painted all over his body. Alfred was nowhere in sight and Kiku stood up pacing around. He was placed in a small room with a small window high in the wall. He jumped up on two paws and looked out of the window with curious brown eyes.

Alfred was tied up on a stick and was placed under a contraption with multiple blades sticking out from it. There were many large cog wheel and a bag of sand suspended from a rope above a bowl. The bowl seemed to go completely to the floor at a certain weight, and also at certain points the knives seemed to strike. They were aimed at main arteries and looked lethal. Kiku growled and looked over to the door. The lock was a simple key lock and Kiku concentrated on the metal lock until blue flames crawled into the lock and it combusted outward. He grinned showing his sharp teeth and the villagers looked horrified at his escape.

He ran forward towards a warrior with a spear and growled slicing through his torso with his claws. The warrior coughed up blood and huge gashes ran across his chest revealing red muscle and organs beneath, some of his white bone ribs were even visible. The villagers screamed and ran while more warriors appeared. The screams seemed to cause Alfred to stir.

Alfred groaned as he was woken up by screaming. He opened his blue eyes to see blurry colour. He reached out to his left and frowned as he could only feel air. Where did his glasses go, and the ground. He looked down and could just make out the dirt floor beneath, why was he suspended? He struggled and eventually found out that he was bound by ropes above a strange contraption he couldn't make out. He smiled as he remembered about the knife he kept in his pocket. He struggled but eventually got one arm free of the ropes before he tried to reach his boot. After ten minutes of listening to grunts and screams he finally gripped the handle of the hunting knife and drew it out of his shoe.

Alfred manoeuvred himself in his bonds and turned his head as far as he could get it to see the ropes binding him to the stick or whatever it was. He flipped his hand back and started to saw at the tough ropes until he was cut off by a sudden jolt. He squinted looking up and just made out the picture of a sand releasing sand into a bowl beneath. Alfred then realised just what he was in. This tribe was one that dedicated themselves to the ancient dragon Razeth. They had been waiting for the day for the dragon to awaken and bath the world in his silver glow once more. They had grown desperate in the wait for him to awaken and had now resorted to sacrifices to try and wake the dragon from his eternal slumber. This was one of two tribes. The two descendants of the feuding kingdoms, both were trying to awaken the dragon. He then looked to his left and could just make out silver daggers, they were going to sacrifice him. He gulped and worked faster trying to break the bonds.

Alfred was sure Kiku was the one causing the trouble and he called out.

"Kiku! You okay dude!" Kiku came with a reply.

_"Yes Arfred-san, I am fine. Work on trying to get free before we tark." _Alfred nodded and continued to work on the ropes.

Kiku dodged another spear and landed gracefully surrounding himself in blue fire. He threw the flames threateningly and a few warriors were snared in the trap. They screamed as the fire consumed them and fell to the ground clawing at the burning faces. Kiku cringed a little on the inside but continued to stall none the less. Alfred had almost freed himself from the rope ties and they would be done with this place.

Alfred worked vigilantly and finally freed himself. He sighed in relief as he git the ground and quickly squinted looking for his glasses. He suddenly spotted a glint from the corner of his eye and scrambled up grabbed his glasses off a crate. He grinned and laughed placing his hands on his hips. The villagers turned to him and stopped fighting with Kiku with grave looks of horror printed on their faces. Alfred looked at them for a moment before he felt a faint breathing on his neck. He turned around and came face to face with a shining silver serpent. Its grey, blue eyes stared holes into Alfred's skull and he gulped nervously.

"Hi." He waved a little before the villagers scrambled to kneel before the silver lizard.

"Razeth! You have risen from our endless belief." The serpent snorted.

"Hardly. You simply were loud enough to be heard within my lair. I was woken up by your stupid fighting!"

Razeth snarled and the villagers backed away. Razeth turned out one talon and pointed at Alfred. "And you my boy were by far the loudest thing out here!" Alfred scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and grinned awkwardly. Kiku came and stood next to him a little battered and bruised from the fighting but his human form was in better shape than his fox. He smiled and bowed.

"Konichiwa, a preasure to meet you." Razeth smiled.

"Now, THAT, is the way I want to be greeted." Razeth bowed his head in acknowledgment and leaned back. " Now what is it you two have travelled for?" Alfred smiled fist pumping a little. He then stopped as Kiku interrupted.

"We came to see if you were rear, nothing more nothing ress." The dragon cocked his head to the side.

"Curiosity killed the cat my boy. But I shall give you this." He raised his head to reveal a large pearl. Alfred took it carefully and the dragon smiled. "This will help you to see that which you most desire, now, if it is not too much trouble, I shall return to my sleep." The villagers came forward.

"We shall respect that desistion almighty. May your rest be peaceful." Razeth then disappeared into the forest, presumably back to his lair.

Kiku smiled and touched the pearl. It glowed bright blue and swirled showing two people sat on a hill, hand in hand. Alfred shoved his glasses up his nose.

"Dude? Is that us?" Kiku looked closer, but before he could see anything more the pearl made the image vanish leaving it to look a peachy pink. Alfred shrugged laughing.

"As if that would ever happen right!?" He laughed as the two walked down the hill. Somehow Kiku could hear the doubt in his words.

* * *

Arthur groaned as he came back to his room.

"CASIMIR! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CHASING THE CURTAINS!" Casimir appeared from under the bed and wimpered sadly. Arthur just slumped to the floor chomping on a green apple and clicked his fingers. Casimir bounded over with his tongue drooping out of his mouth. He yapped making Arthur flick his nose.

"Do be quiet, people are still asleep." Casimir folded his ears to his head and sat up straight. It had been just over two months since the dragon attack and Ivan had gone home about a week after that. So the normal routine had begun it's cycle again. Francis annoyed him, he got back at Francis, Antonio trained them, he paid no real attention. Thankfully he'd had no other encounters with Francis in the bathroom which he was glad for, but he'd gotten a note a few days ago. It read:

**_I'm glad for your very recent victory there, but news travels equally as fast to simpletons. The touching dragon ate lots-numerous people right?_**

**_I hope to see you soon._**

**_10_**

Arthur had read the piece of paper many times, but hadn't figured it out yet. He needed help-

"YO, DUDES WE ARE BACK!" Or so he thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Comments are s nice to read *puppy dog eyes like Casimir*


	15. Chapter 15

**Hate**

With a glum expression Arthur dragged himself up off the floor and put on some cotton socks and his shoes before he opened the door. He allowed Casimir out before himself and then followed the fully grown fox out of the door. Casimir padded ahead and turned his head back as he kept checking on Arthur who just nodded every time the inquisitive fox turned back to look at him.

The two quickly reached the main hall where the huge oaken doors were open. They quickly entered and looked around. Alfred and Kiku were stood in the middle of a crowd of people that included, Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig, Tim , Lovino, the dizzy kid he learned was Feliciano and Alfred's brother Matthew. The crowd looked at something to two had in their hands and Arthur took steps towards them with the small heels of his boots clicking against the tiles of the hall. The crowd scampered at his approach and as the King entered from the other end of the hall. Francis scratched his scalp with his hair messy, indicating he had just woken up, and pulled back into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was shirtless and had his cotton, dark purple pyjama bottoms on. Arthur blushed and averted his eyes from Francis' shirtless chest growling.

Francis smirked and waltzed over to his side. Placing an arm around his waist he drew Arthur closer and his breath fanned out over his checks. Arthur's cheeks lit up red and a cough from behind them made Francis smile before he let go of Arthur's waist. He then turned around with a big friendly smile.

"Oui, what iz it?" Alfred raised an eyebrow and Kiku averted his eyes. Francis laughed and Arthur punched him in the shoulder making him cringed and hold his injured ligament. Arthur fumed and Casimir growled from behind his leg making Francis jump back and scowl grumbling about vermin invading the castle. He looked and walked over to Alfred who held the peachy, pink, cloudy pearl in his hands. He had gloves on his hands and Francis stretched out his fingers to touch the orb. Kiku caught his hand.

"Don't touch if you are scared of what you wirr see." Francis looked shocked and pulled his hand back before his fingers tips grazed the surface of the pearl.

The pearl burst into life and change to a puce red. The clouds evaporated and showed a bloody battle field littered with dead bodies . Blood ran deep in the soil and early morning fog clung to the ground. The image changed and Francis was knelt in a bloody patched armour and sash. At his feet was the body of a woman and her short hair fell in clumps around her face. He clutched his shoulder and lifted his head with his blond hair in matted knots. Blood ran down over one of his eyes and he could make out the figure of someone holding a sword under his chin that dripped in fresh metallic liquid. The male's coat billowed behind him and was a scarlet red but it was also drenched in a darker shade of red; blood. They both panted before the male above him turned and walked away, leaving Francis in a death struck battlefield, alone and injured. Francis was horrified. That was his future?

Arthur swallowed. A red coat. That troubled him to no-end. He glanced around to see the group looking rather horrified. Matthew stuttered out a response.

"S-So that war is g-going to happen." Francis couldn't speak. This tongue fell thick in his mouth and his jaw locked. Alfred could only look around and even Kiku looked disturbed by the image. Ludwig had froze and Feliciano had buried his face in Ludwig's arm. Lovino's mouth was agape and Antonio just stared at the pearl in disbelief. Matthew patted Kumajiro's head and shushed his growls at the orb. The only person Kumajiro ever growled at was Arthur, it was strange he was growling at a mere image.

Arthur's hands curled into fists and he mustered a small smile.

"So, who gave you the pearl?" Alfred grinned and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Dude it was that ancient dragon Razeth! He came out of his lair because we were all caught up in fighting these rabid villagers 'n stuff and complained about us waking him up. Kiku talked to him blah blah blah, and he gave us this pearl for our trouble!" Francis snapped out of his daze and shook his head plastering a convincingly good fake smile on his face.

"Wow, zhat iz quite the adventure. You will 'ave to tell us about it over dinner tonight." Alfred and Kiku nodded before everyone was dismissed.

Francis shook his head in disbelief and rubbed his neck. Arthur gave him a look and Casimir did the same from his leg.

"So we are really going to have a war eh, shouldn't you bring out all the bloody battle plans." Francis smirked.

"It's already been zorted lapin." Arthur just shook his head.

"Whatever then frog. See you later." Francis grabbed his wrist before he left and pulled him against his chest. Francis' arms were wrapped around Arthur tightly and Arthur shifted uncomfortably and shoved at Francis' chest. Francis stumbled backwards and Arthur spat at his feet with Casimir growling in front of him in defence mode.

"You have a bloody fiancée! Don't do that bull shit to me! Go cuddle with your wife to bloody be!" Arthur screamed his words and stormed out with Casimir running behind him unfortunately missing what Francis said as he did so. Francis let his hands drop to his side and he shook his head laughing at the ceiling.

"I guess god is going to abandon me on zhe battle field..."

Arthur slammed the door to the gardens behind him and he stormed down the pebble path with the servants giving him strange looks as he mumbled Latin curses under his breath.

"Stultus sánguinum rana. Ego odi eum, ita multo goddamn!" He got very funny looks at his use of an old language. He had learnt it from the various books his father horded from the days when he would destroy humans and peace and not protect his forest. Arthur had learnt many languages, French being one of them, but he didn't like to use it often, only if necessary. Casimir followed next to him and panted with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. A cold breeze blew and it looked as if another storm would be on its way. Arthur couldn't care less. He stormed around the gardens and around the side of the castle towards the tree line of the small woodland area. Once there he pulled off his clothes, a little embarrassed as he hoped no one would see him, and focused on turning into his Naga form.

As before he hunched over as his abdomen burst into various pains stabbing at his hips and. Casimir jumped forward and whimpered making Arthur shoot him a smile saying 'everything is okay'. Arthur managed to keep himself upright and held onto a rock as his legs peeled of skin to reveal the red, pink muscle beneath. A thick layer of fat covered the muscles and turned green on top as his scales grew again. A few scales sprouted on his face, arms and hands, his reptilian eyes became prominent again and his tongue forked at the end before his teeth grew more sharp and pointed. He hissed and slammed the end on his tail against the dirt floor before he took off with Casimir running contently behind him, he didn't quite seem to understand the situation.

Arthur sighed as he reached a clearing and he slithered over to a large, flat rock and coiled himself on top of it happily. A river ran past and trickled along gently, flowers covered a field opposite and the scene would have been perfect if it wasn't for the large storm clouds rolling in. The trees were already bending in strange was from the increasing speed of the wind. Arthur just sat quietly and listened with Casimir lapping water from the stream. A sudden yelp from Casimir made his eyes bolt open. He lifted his chest and saw his fox growling at the water. He sat up and slithered over to inspect the water for himself. It ran crystal clear and was rather clean with a few small silver fish swimming a little downstream. Arthur looked at Casimir and he hung his head a little before a water covered hand shot out of the water and covered his mouth.

A girls head came above the water and she put a finger over her lips. She removed her hand and Arthur wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to get rid of the water. She smiled at him her green eyes glistening and her long light brown hair stuck to her face. Arthur coughed and leant back on his scaly tail.

"I next expected to find a mermaid in these parts." The woman smiled and stuck out her slightly webbed hand.

"I'm Elizabeta. What's your name stranger?" Arthur nodded his head.

"Arthur Kirkland miss. Is this your river? I was always told that mermaids preferred the sea." Elizabeta laughed and stuck her light green tail out of the water.

"There are such things as fresh water mermaids Mr. Kirkland. What can I help you with, you seem troubled?" Casimir allowed her to pet his fur and he nuzzled his nose against her wet face making her giggle.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his already messy ash blond locks.

"I've been left a riddle...and I can't solve it. I don't know who sent it or what it means at all." Elizabeta hummed and tapped her chin. She eventually pointed downstream towards a glowing crystal cave.

"If you go down there they say a 4,000 year old unknown fortune teller will help you with your problems, but it comes with a price." Arthur crinkled his nose in distaste.

"I'd rather not love. Those places are not up to my tastes." The mermaid nodded her head and dried her hand on the grass.

"May I look?" Arthur nodded and handed her the piece of paper he had screwed up in his hand. Elizabeta carefully unfolded the paper and read through t before she gave him a pointer.

"Think of the Alphabet for the signature and maybe try to find place names throughout the note. I hope that helped, but I'm afraid I must dash-swim back to my sisters, they're calling me." Elizabeta then dove underneath the crystal water and was gone in two flicks of her tail.

Arthur looked at the note in his hand and pondered over it before he sat on the rock with Casimir at his side.

_**I'm glad for your very recent victory there, but news travels equally as fast to simpletons. The dragon ate lots-numerous people right?**_

_**I hope to see you soon.**_

_**10**_

His head span as he scribbled a few things on the rock with a piece of chalk rock he had found. 10. Alphabet. The tenth letter? J. He couldn't think of anyone with that name. Ten from 26? P, no one with a name beginning with that either. 1+0? A...He knew someone with that name, he hated it so dearly that he shook as he thought about it. Arthur growled. How could he even find where he was. Allistor was trouble if he was around, he had to be the sender, but the code within the note was going to be the harder part. But Allistor's name alone was enough to make Arthur lean back onto the underbelly on his tail and slither away into the forest, hopefully to find somewhere to wait out the impending storm.

* * *

_Stultus sánguinum rana. Ego odi eum, ita multo goddamn!= Stupid bloody frog. I hate him so goddamn much!- Latin_

Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter! ^-^' Sorry for the wait I had to really think about the riddle and such and if you can work out the hidden message I'll be impressed. I'm not going to give it away, so ;D I'll see you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Clues**

Francis sighed as he looked at the grey clouds that rolled over head. Another storm seemed to be moving in slowly and Francis sighed twirling a lock of his golden hair. He leaned back and wrapped the lock around his ear before he straightened out his back. A rumble of thunder sounded and Francis just sighed and looked to the sky as tiny droplets of rain fell from the sky and dripped onto his cheeks. The fresh scent of rain hung in the air as another rumble of thunder sounded and a flash took hold of the sky. Francis quickly ducked inside and shut the door behind him. He looked up from in between strands of his damp hair. Joanne stood in front of him with a small smile. He gave the best smile he could muster before she pushed the hair from his face.

Her finger tips rested on his cheek bones and she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before standing straight with a small concerned frown. Francis pulled his hair back and tied it with a small blue ribbon at the nape of his neck.

"W'at iz wrong ma cherie?" Joanne crossed her arms and pulled him to the side.

"Did you know you 'ad let an Elteaian into our palace?!" She hissed the sentence and practically spat out 'Elteaian'. Francis placed a hand on his chest, hurt.

"Of course I wouldn't do zhat! I'm not stupide!" Joanne frowned.

"Well, zhat little znake Art'ur might 'ave zomexhing to stay about zhat." Francis' eyes widened and Joanne smiled pushing a small piece of hair behind his ear. "We must not let him in 'ere again. 'e could be working wizh zhe enemy." Francis shook his head holding her palm to his cheek.

"'e can't be, 'e came from a dungeon and spent most ov 'is life zhere. 'e 'as never 'ad any contact with zhe outside world." Joanne smiled.

"Okay, but zhink about it. I'll be leaving zoon." Francis smiled tightly.

"I know. I'll miss you, but I'm afraid I can't zee you go, I 'ave a lot of work to do cherie." Joanne took her hand away and kissed his cheek.

"I'll zee you when I get back." Francis nodded and Joanne was gone down the corridor. His heart clenched in his chest. How could he lie like that, and to his fiancée, but he had to find Arthur.

Francis walked as fast as he could to Antonio's room. He could hear laughing from inside and he opened the door to see Antonio and Gilbert laughing and some unknown joke. Francis coughed a little and Antonio looked up with a smile.

"Francis! What can I do for you mi amigo?!" Gilbert grinned.

"Ja! Vhat can ve do?!" Francis sat down and looked at his legs before he pulled his hair back again.

"We need to find Art'ur. 'e 'as ran off somewhere." Gilbert's smile fell a little along with Antonio's.

"Vell, ve need to vind him!" Antonio nodded and Francis smiled genuinely.

"T'ank you mes amis, but we must be fast, a storm iz on it's way." The two nodded and got ready before they got horses from the stable and rode off into the woodland forest.

Arthur growled and scratched his scalp again in frustration. The riddle was a really hard one. He read the message over and over again and yet, he still had no outcome. He resorted to reading it in Nagisuthian tongue and yet still nothing popped out. He even tried reading it out in every language he knew. After a few attempts of word counting and alphabet related topics he just gave up and laid the paper on the small rock in front of him. Casimir whimpered a little at the loud thunder and Arthur clicked his tongue calling him. The fox dragged his bushy tail on the floor as he trotted over and Arthur un-coiled his tail. He picked up Casimir and placed him in a small ring of coils before he brought him closer and cuddled the furry animal a little. Casimir stopped whining and licked Arthur's face before he snuggled against Arthur and rested his red head on Arthur's scaly tail.

Arthur pondered a little and watched the rain fall and drip off the rocks outside the small; cave he was sat in. He had fought a few wolves before he had gotten into the cave but they seemed to be asleep right know after he spoke to them. The small pups snuggled against their mother while the father was laid in front to protect them. That was what it was like when Arthur was just a small child, their father always protected them like that. He smiled and looked back at the piece of paper. Nothing came to mind so he wrote out random words in Nagisuthian tongue.

Talussios- Prepare

Engolia-For

Nessuiso-Battle

He laughed at the phrase and stopped. T.E.N. That was a possibility of an answer for the riddle. Arthur grabbed the piece of paper and sure enough, he had a good idea of a word he could find.

**_I'm g_****_L_****_ad for y_****_O_****_ur very re_****_C_****_ent victory t_****_H_****_ere, but _****_N_****_ews travels _****_E_****_qually as fa_****_S_****_t to _****_S_****_impletons. The Touching dragon at_****_E _****_dangerously _****_N_****_umerous people right? I hope to see you soon._**

**_10_**

LOCH NESS, and TEN. Why didn't he think of that sooner? Loch Ness was a place Allistor named when he was younger. He was firmly convinced that a strange monster called Nessie lived in the lake and so, he named it after her. Arthur didn't necessarily believe Allistor but he continued to call the huge lake that as he thought it fit. Loch Ness couldn't be the place he was asking him to be at. If Allistor was watching him it would have another message beneath, that would be the last thing someone who didn't know Allistor would think of. Allistor was sly and crafty and Arthur knew it but he had another problem of what LOCH NESS now stood for. He sighed again and Casimir stared at him with big brown eyes. The pounding of horse hooves caught Arthur off guard and he cursed his luck, at least Francis hadn't completely forgotten about him. With a sigh he stood up and slithered out to meet them holding Casimir against his chest as the thunder sounded like a drum.

He spotted three men on horses not too far away and shouted.

"OI! FROG FACE! OVER HERE TWIT!" Francis' head shot up and he rode a black stallion over with a smile.

"'ere you are Art'ur! We zhought we'd lost you." Francis' ocean blue eys looked pained but he did well at keeping it hidden. Arthur decided to play dub for know and snorted.

"I'm not a child toad. I can take care of myself." Gilbert's teeth chatted together and he scowled.

"Can ve just get back to zhe castle! I'm freezing my awesome ass off!" Antonio smiled but cringed as thunder sounded and nodded.

"Si, can we hur" Francis' ocean blue eys looked pained but he did well at keeping it hidden. Arthur decided to play dub for know and snorted.

"I'm not a child toad. I can take care of myself." Gilbert's teeth chatted together and he scowled.

"Can ve just get back to zhe castle! I'm freezing my awesome ass off!" Antonio smiled but cringed as thunder sounded and nodded.

"Si, can we hurry?" Francis nodded and signalled for Arthur to change back. Arthur scowled and blushed.

"I have no bloody clothes frog!" Francis sighed and threw him a blanket from the horse's saddle. Arthur placed Casimir in Antonio's arms and went behind a bush before he changed back into his human form and then ran back to Francis black stead. "Let's just go." Francis helped him on the horse and Arthur held onto his waist as they galloped back to the castle.

Once they were back and changed Francis knocked on Arthur's room door. Arthur groaned and placed the towel down he was drying Casimir with. He answered the door with a rasied eyebrow.

"What?" Francis gestured to the room.

"Can I come in?" Arthur eyed him before he nodded, reluctantly it seemed. Francis paced a little and petted a damp Casimir. "Can I ask you somezhing Art'ur?" Arthur nodded and continued to dry a giddy Casimir. Francis took a steady breath in and out before he asked away.

"Are you from Eltea?" Arthur froze in shock and looked at Francis with a pale face.

"H-How did you f-find..." Francis cut him off.

"Joanne, told me." His head was hung low as he continued. "You don't work wizh zhem do you?" Arthur gave him a disgusted look.

"I may be proud of where I come from frog, but I wouldn't work for that army if I was paid a thousand gold coins a day.I wouldn't do well in the human army, I'd probably kill them with my own two hands before the enemy could even draw close." Arthur chuckled and chucked the wet towel to the side before he smoothed back Casimir's fur gently. Francis let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in.

"Zhat's bien. But, if zhis war escalates any further...You'll 'ave to leave..." Arthur frowned and whispered.

"I hurts you to say that...doesn't it frog." Francis looked up and Arthur was staring right at him with unemotional green orbs that looked creepily dull against the rain and grey clouds. Francis didn't respond and Arthur stood up pushing a little bit of messy hair out of his eyes. "I'll leave if that happens, at least I'll be free from the chains that hold me here eh." He laughed and Francis smiled.

"You are always free to go Art'ur, just...know zhat." Arthur looked confused but Francis was gone before he could say anything. He looked at the note on his desk and scowled as ink had spilt on a pristine piece of writing paper.

Arthur strode over and frowned as no inkwells were up tipped or a quill placed on the paper. He looked closer and messy Nagisuthian tongue was scrawled on the page. It read like an acrostic poem.

Late

Oracle

Caught

Here,

Not

Everyone

Saw the

Scrap

Talussios

Engolia

Nessuiso

Arthur froze again. Talussios engolia nessuiso. Prepare for battle. Allistor had actually gotten someone to write this here. How? But now he had a clue at least. Late oracle caught here. So the place? Not everyone saw the scrap, so a fight, this could mean the time? Prepare for battle? That part didn't quite make sense. Arthur held the next note and placed both of them inside the desk before the dinner bell was rung. This would have to be thought about later, right know, he needed food.

* * *

Yello! Sorry for the FrancexJoanne thing early on, but that is the way it's going to be for a while *tries not to gag* I like fruk more... a lot more, but the thing is necessary until a certain point, which isn't too long away! *dance*But thanks for reading and I will eventualy get further on to where the real drama begins *hand over mouth* Ooooooooooo! See you later!

P.S

Nagisuthian tongue is just a language I invented for the Naga to speak and for the forest dwellers also, who they protect.^-^


	17. Chapter 17

**Assembly**

Dinner was a long and boring affair. Arthur just sat and played with his food focusing in and out on the flowers with his snake eyes and normal, human, eyes. The flowers became a dark shadow with his snake vision and the world became dull, even Francis' deep ocean blue eyes. Alfred waffled on about on about his and Kiku's journey and Arthur zoned out from the story. The story was interesting, he just had bigger problems on his mind rather than listening to a tale about an adventure.

Francis had done just the same through Alfred's story but had smiled when looked at, Arthur had just eaten a little and excused himself to his room. Nobody questioned him though, so nobody must have cared about him.

So now he sat on his bed puzzling over a newspaper written by hand for him by the office in town. Francis had told the offices that they had to deliver four papers a week to his palace, but the idea of a newspaper was Arthur's idea in the first place, but that wasn't the point. All Arthur was looking for was the answer to his brother's ridiculous riddle.  
**_'Late _**  
**_Oracle_**  
**_Caught_**  
**_Here,_**  
**_Not_**  
**_Everyone_**  
**_Saw the_**  
**_Scrap_**  
**_Talussios- Prepare_**  
**_Engolia-For_**  
**_Nessuiso-Battle'_**

Oracles. He had heard Elizabeta talk of a 4,000 year old oracle type man in the woodland forest he was in earlier, but how could he trust a mermaid's words. The key word was Oracle, so maybe there was something about where this oracle was. As his green eyes scanned the paper he reached out for a cup beside him. In the cup was a light brown liquid. It was called Tea by the eastern people and it was imported by boat from all the way over there too. Arthur had grown quite fond of the drink and drank it often, it helped to calm him and had a bitter taste, unless you added sugar, which sweetened the beverage. After a few minutes of reading Arthur spotted a fancily written head line.  
**_'Oracle Is Arrested But Disappears!" _**

That could be a lead. Arthur scanned the paper and a smug smile grew on his face as it appeared to be the Oracle that Elizabeta was indeed talking about down in the 'Cave of Azure Mist' so it seemed. Arthur laughed and folded the newspaper before he whistled.  
"Come on Casimir!" Casimir yapped and bounded after Arthur as he bolted out of the door with his bow, arrows and quiver with his leather gloves snugly slipped on his hands. With a jump and click of his heels he ran over to the stables to grab a horse. He grabbed a chestnut mare and saddled her up before jumping on the horse's back and trotting off into the wood with Casimir following at the horse's heels.

Arthur rode speedily to the tree line before they were plunged into a gloomy darkness. The tree tops were bursting in green life even though the rain was still pouring. Arthur pulled up his hood and shuddered against the cold rain that had soaked through his trousers. Casimir was still running behind, skipping through puddles happy as a child with ice cream.

Soon enough, they arrived at the large cave entrance. The long crystals were dull but gleamed a sea blue colour as a light ray hit them. They hung from the ceiling with stalactites and jutted out of rocks on the floor. The stone was coal black and the tunnel like corridor inside was darker than dark leaving no room for light to invade. The mare Arthur was on stared at the cave and turned her head neighing with impatience as Arthur awed at the entrance. She snorted in annoyance of being ignored and Arthur patted her neck softly. Casimir yapped and Arthur gave him a short glance leaning on the saddle. With his eyes flicking to the entrance and back to the red head fox he didn't notice Casimir tugging on his cloak.

He yelped as the fox pulled him off the mare's back and onto the floor. Arthur landed with a thud and Casimir danced around him barking happily. Groaning, Arthur sat up and glared at the frolicking fox.  
"What the bloody hell did you do that for git?" Casimir seemed smiled and yipped licking Arthur's hand. He sighed and got to his feet grabbing the mare's reigns before he lit a candle from the saddle pack. The mare raised her head and shook her mane before Arthur placed a hand on her nose.  
"We won't be long okay love?" The horse stared back and Casimir padded on in front as the duo entered the cave.

The twisting and winding tunnels of the cave were complex enough to navigate without stepping in, what Arthur hoped, were puddles of water. His feet were as cold as ice and the tips of his nose and ears felt as though they were going to break off. Casimir's fur brushed against Arthur's leg and Arthur was hopeful that was too his little fox companion. Not much could be seen with the tiny, flickering flame from his wax candle, but it was enough to see in front of him at least. The wind howled as it blew from behind him and Arthur pulled his cloak closer sneezing as quietly as he could without alerting anyone that was in here. A sudden appearance of light made him smile with joy and he walked faster until he entered a room full of bright blue light.

The crystals he had seen at the entrance appeared again and glowed with magical, mysterious blue light. Shelves were placed at the back of the room containing all sorts of strange and weird looking components along with hard covered books, some were even covered in bamboo. A skull was placed on a dark wood desk in the middle of the room and a glowing white orb floated just above a rotating, blue stand. Arthur stepped into the room and suddenly became wary. The atmosphere was deadly silent and felt dangerous. Arthur swallowed the lump of fear stuck in his throat and coughed before speaking.  
"Excuse me? Sir or Madam?" Nothing stirred until a loud crash occurred from behind a dark red curtain.  
"Aiyah!"

A rather short man threw back the curtains and huffed stomping into the room with Ivan following him. How on earth did Ivan get here? The man pointed an accusing finger at Ivan with his golden brown eyes sharpening and his dark brown, almost black, pony tail slapping him in the face slightly.  
"You cannot just loom over me while I sleep aru!" Ivan smiled childishly.  
"But I wanted to see you podsolnechnik!...But...you didn't want to see me da." Ivan's face became troubled and the considerably shorter man sighed rubbed his eyes.  
"I forgive you baichi aru." Ivan seemed confused by the second to last word but nodded.  
"Spasibo Yao." Yao, so it seemed, flapped his hand turning around.  
"Whatever aru-"

Arthur stood there twiddling his thumbs and Yao freaked out flapping his long sleeves around in the air angrily.  
"How long have you been there aru!" Arthur shrugged and looked at his fingers.  
"Long enough to be bored Yao." Yao snorted tapping his foot and crossing his arms. His hat had a spell tag placed on it and was in purple, red and gold intricate patterns, his jacket was much the same and his bottoms were a cream colour with knee high fastened light brown material boots. Beads hung around his neck and his eyes were outlined with red lines and some green along with dark bags. Yao looked dead to say the least. His golden brown eyes looked like liquid gold and he smiled darkly.

"What have you come for aru?" Arthur threw off his cape and crossed his arms.  
"I need to know something." Ivan cocked his head to the side.  
"What do you need comrade?" Arthur ruffled his messy, damp hair.  
"Are you the oracle they captured?" Yao eyed him and answered with a simple nod putting his hands into his sleeves. Arthur grinned. " Was there a man with flaming red hair and green eyes there? He smokes a lot, so he probably had a cigarette or cigar in his mouth." Yao played with his sleeves and raised a finger to his lips in thought. A wicked smile grew on his face and he looked at Arthur through the corner of his eyes.  
"I'll tell you...if..." Arthur gulped.  
"If what?" Yao showed his teeth as he grinned.  
"...If I get something in... return aru." Ivan looked at Yao confused.  
"What could you possibly want that Arthur has Yao?"

Arthur froze, this man wasn't an oracle, he was a monster. He looked like a vampire,the green didn't fit though, but there is no way he could be, most of the vampires were wiped out by a conquest in the eastern area a while back. Arthur didn't particularly care what Yao was, he wanted to know what he wanted. With a gulp Arthur looked Yao straight in the eyes, those swirling pools of greedy gold.  
"What d-do you want?" Yao's smile became twisted.  
"Something precious to you aru...or something that your body can live without, but it will tear your soul and being apart." Yao sauntered over to his desk and picked up the skull looking into the cavernous holes that once held eyes.

Arthur curled his hands into fists.  
"Give me an...example.." Yao pointed a slender pale finger at Arthur's eye.  
"You're pretty green eyes would be wonderful to put in a jar aru. Or...maybe something like your soul...or even your heart aru." Arthur growled and looked to the side at a book shelf.  
"What would happen if I gave you my heart?" Yao shrugged.  
"Nothing much aru...You would just not have a heavy feeling in your chest. You would be...cold hearted, if you want to put it that way, but there would still be one there, it would just be cold and the warmth you once held there would be gone from your body aru." Ivan looked a little shocked by Yao's conditions.  
"Yao, comrade, you can't be serious." Yao's smirk returned once again.  
"Oh aru, I'm dead serious." Yao placed emphasis on 'dead' and Arthur sighed.

What choice did he have. Let Francis' kingdom be attacked and go home, or warn him of Allistor's intentions before it got to that. With a deep breath Arthur offered his hand.  
"You...have a deal." Yao grinned darkly and his eyes turned into manic swirling whirlpools of golden brown.  
"Great aru. Just take a seat over in that chair" Yao then walked back behind the curtain and Arthur sighed shakily. Ivan gave him a pitiful look.  
"My heart is as cold as ice Arthur, but, don't you think you went a little overboard?" Arthur just shook his head and chuckled trying to brush it off.  
"I'm a cold blooded reptile anyway..." He then sat it the cold stone chair and muttered. "It's not like Francis needs me anyway..."

Yao returned moments later and asked Ivan to stay a little way back before he strapped Arthur's wrists to the stone. Arthur blanched and growled as his neck was also strapped into place. Yao chuckled.  
"Just so you don't have second thoughts aru." Arthur held his nerve and watched as Yao brought out a jar filled with lilac liquid and a few different daggers. He took out a jagged blade and smiled at it. The handle was dark blue and was encrusted with different stones with a long swirling golden pattern on it. Arthur gulped met Yao's eyes. Yao smiled like it was normal. Arthur took four deep breaths and muttered.  
"I do bloody everything for that frog twat..." Yao grinned and brought up the dagger.  
"Ready aru?" Arthur nodded meekly and Ivan watched as Yao brought the dagger down into Arthur's chest. Arthur let out an ear splitting scream that petrified Casimir and bounced to the entrance where a stunned Francis stood.

He had followed Arthur here to apologise and he was met with something that he never wanted to happen. Hiw blond hair was wet and hung to his cheeks while his blue eyes were dull and fear filled. Another scream made Francis' eyes widened and he whispered into the wind.  
"Art'ur...what 'ave you done?" Francis then mobilized his legs and sprinted as fast as he could into the cave leaving the chestnut mare Arthur had used and the black stallion he rode at the entrance.

* * *

And there you go guys! I hope you liked and comment if you did. I had the idea of Arthur's heart being taken, but I was uncertain whether to or not, but tell me if you liked the idea or not okay? ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

**Cold Heartlessness**

Another ear splitting shriek bounced around the twisting tunnels and Arthur's throat protested against his screams as they came out more and more strained. His glorious green eyes were dimming and Yao's face was like that of a demon grinning over him. Blood splattered on his face and Arthur's chest was running with red that had gushed over his stomach and onto the cold, stone chair he was seated in. It had pooled at his sides and spilled over the sides of the curved back seat dripping onto the dark coloured floor. Demonic faces swam in Arthur's eyes as death seemed to be grinning right at him, waiting for him to give in to the darkness.

His nails scrapped against the stone and chipped off into the pools of metallic liquid on the floor. Soon after, Arthur coughed and thick black, red blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Spluttering at the liquid clogging his throat, he spat the blood all over his bottoms and smaller droplets landed on his chin mixing with siliva. His head reeled backwards and it hit the stone with a small thump. Yao peeled back the thick skin covering the ribcage and grinned as Arthur's heart pumped blood weakly his lungs barely moved and his greedy hand reached into the cavern of dark red flesh. His pale hand reached past the ribs and Arthur coughed up more blood and looked at Yao who had a quarter of his arm in his chest with a wicked and twisted smirk stitched on his sickly face.

Another sharp scream that gurgled in the back of Arthur's throat and Yao's face lit up like a small child on Christmas as he wrapped his hand around Arthur's heart and gave it a good squeeze. Arthur groaned and spat more blood onto Yao's face as another coughing fit hit him and racked his chest. Yao focused his brown, honey like eyes on the red muscle in Arthur's chest and muttered something under his breath. Arthur's chest felt like a fire had just been lit in it and he screamed weakly in agony as Yao clutched his heart and pulled his hand out of his chest slowly. Blood dripped from his arm and had stained it red. In his palm he held a green flame; inside the spitting flame was a spring green jewel that showed images of forests and prancing dears inside. Arthur groaned and Yao placed the jewel inside a glass jar. He then placed it on his desk before grabbed a thick needle and silver thread. Sitting himself on a small stool he pushed the skin back over the hole in Arthur's chest and began to stitch it back into place.

Francis heard the screams get weaker and he followed where his ears lead him. Something yapped and ran into him and he shrieked falling backwards into a puddle. The thing on his chest barked like a small dog and scratched as it padded about before Francis touched it's nose.  
"Casimir? Iz zhat you?" The thing yapped in response and Francis pushed the red haired fox off him before another scream bounced to his ears. Francis looked at the faint outline of the fox and then looked deeper into the twisting pathways. "Lead zhe way back Casmir." Casimir yapped and took off with Francis following on his heel. Francis drew his sword and his boots clicked against the stone floor as they drew closer to a glowing opening.

Gasping he reached the opening and gasped at the blood on the floor. Casimir yapped and Francis held his sword in the 'en garde' position as he heard a muffled groan from around the corner. Holding his breath he rounded the corner and flicked his wrist, parrying, as an icicle came flying at him. A few more came and he swiped them to the side with grace until he came face to face with an unconscious Arthur. Blood was pooled around him and Francis sidestepped closer stepping around the stale blood on the floor. Francis looked at Arthur's face and streaked lines of blood streaked down his cheeks and chin while his chest was bare with a large red gash running on the left side in a 'c' shape. Silver stitches held the skin in place and blood covered Arthur's stomach and legs.

With a nervous gaze Francis placed his sword in its sheath and pushed Arthur's matted blond hair behind his ear. His bushy eyebrows were pained and Francis placed two fingers underneath his jaw bone. His pulse was there, but his breathing was rather heavy, as though he was witnessing a nightmare, and his arms and hands twitched from time to time proving the theory about him being in a nightmare. Wrapping his arms around Arthur's back and under his knees, Francis attempted to lift Arthur's limp form, only to fail. He needed to get Arthur up somehow; it would be a lot easier to help him walk than carry him to the horses. Chewing on his bottom lip Francis turned around looking for something that could be of use to wake up Arthur.

He flinched as a large icicle flew past his ear and crushed against the stone wall. He drew his sword with a sheen and whipped around in the 'en garde' position once more. A chuckle went through the room and Francis' spine crawled with disgust at the voice. Shivering at the sudden drop in room temperature Francis slashed another icicle in half as it flew towards his face.

A sigh came from behind him and a short man appeared at the doorway with a side pony tail and evil looking honey coloured eyes. He smiled strangely and covered his mouth with a long purple and red sleeve.  
"What are you doing snooping around aru?" Francis frowned.  
"W'at 'ave you done to 'im?" Yao chuckled and swooped his arms out.  
"He said I could do it aru, in exchange for a piece of information he needed." Francis drew back a little and remained confident.  
"W'at piece of information?" Yao only waltzed over to his desk and nestled himself in the chair.  
"That, aru, is none of your business." Francis kept his sword in his hand and nodded understanding but still thinking. What could Arthur have possibly wanted here. Yao picked up the skull with care and shined it's cranium with his sleeve. "You can take him when he wake up, I'll leave him a note or something with the information he asked for..."

Yao's eyes grew dark and Francis whipped around just in time to block a faucet pipe form busting open his cranium. A laughing Ivan smiled and placed more weight on the pipe making Francis' hand bleed from the blade cutting into his palm. Yao laughed, enjoying the entertainment, and stood up.  
"You think I'd just let you walk in, aru, and do anything you wished King Francis!? Well you're wrong!" Ivan's violent violet eyes flashed in anger and he stepped back taking another swing at Francis before he hit a book shelf nearby causing it to wobble and spew books onto the floor. Francis took his opportunity and kicked a nearby barrel into Ivan's gut before he slashed him across the chest.

Meanwhile Yao had placed a note inside Arthur's palm and cleaned off some of the blood that had crusted there. He clicked his tongue in a disapproving way and placed his hand over Arthur's eyes and muttered another whisper of a chant before he whisked away back into the main area, where the fight was taking place.

Arthur groaned and opened his green eyes to hear bumps, crashes and grunts. He heard the noises and his senses kicked into action. His eyes became reptilian slits and his legs moulded together, forming his thick, muscular tail. He ripped the remainder of his shirt off with his black, sharp nails and hissed. He was busting out of this place. With a flick of his green scaly tail he surged forward and slammed the men fighting into the walls.

Francis grunted as he was thrown backwards and looked through starry eyes as he saw Arthur before him. Arthur only hissed at them all before he picked Ivan up and slammed him against the cave wall again. Ivan didn't give him the satisfaction of looking frightened and refused to talk. This resulted in Arthur drawing back his head and plunging two long fangs into Ivan neck. Ivan squirmed and cried out a little, although it appeared he was just immobilized. Yao was next and he was picked up the collar of his garments before he was thrown to the floor and slumped unconscious, Arthur was obviously not getting what he wanted out of anyone.

Arthur slithered over to Francis last and stared down at him flicking him tail he held a piece of paper to Francis' face and spat at him.  
"Where is this village?" Francis squinted and gave him a concerned look.  
"It's zhe next one over Art'ur... Why 'ave you-" He wouldn't finished as Arthur plunged his fangs into the skin of his neck, rendering him motionless, and defenceless. Casimir couldn't do anything and yapped making Arthur drop Francis and pick up the fox.  
"Husshh Casimir, that's not the right way to treat your master." Casimir squirmed but was held firmly before Arthur slithered his way out of the maze of tunnels and onto his next spot.

* * *

Hello people! Here's chapter 18! Gosh! Nearly 20 chapters! Wow *feels forehead* Am I feeling okay?! XD Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this so far and it's great to hear your comments on the story and my writing style and I wont bite so don't be afraid to review, but anyways! See ya around!


	19. Chapter 19

**The Infinitia Village**

Arthur slithered on through the woods, not giving a second glance at the cave he had left with three injured men inside. Casimir squirmed still in his arms and Arthur sighed and smacked his nose. Casimir wined in response and hung limply as he had learnt his lesson. Arthur smiled and nodded, although it wasn't a happy genuine smile, it was more of a smile that was satisfied with what had just been done. There was no positive happiness present, just a satisfied smile. He looked at his fox and tapped his head making the dark eyed animal look up at him with watery eyes. He fondled his fox's head and Casimir cheered up somewhat with his tongue hanging out of his mouth full of small and sharp teeth, as Arthur had discovered when he was play fighting with the fox, he had a nice bite mark for two weeks.

The scenery rolled beside them and Arthur looked up to the sky with his dark reptilian eyes. The sky was a light shade of grey and the darker colours around him were darker shades of grey while black things were black and white things were white. His hearing was sharp and the fork of his tongue flicked out of his mouth as he dragged his forest green tail behind him. The breeze ruffled his messy hair and Casimir pawed at his arm to be put down. Arthur complied with his wishes and placed the fox down on the over grown, grass path. Arthur then continued on his way and Casimir trotted happily behind him skipping through the daisies and buttercups that littered the grass. Arthur's tail made a trail behind him but with Casimir skipping in the print it would confuse many people who wanted to follow him. He had managed to salvage his bow before he had knocked out Yao, Ivan and Francis in the cave. The bow and quiver with arrows was strapped onto his back and he continued slithering ignoring the animals scampering around him, they weren't his goal at the moment.

About half a mile on was the Infinitia Village as he had got out from a traveller nearby. This village was said to hold the tale to infinite knowledge in the underground library it had, but few had gained entrance to the library with it's complicated riddle on the outside. Arthur had once read a book about the library and the riddle is said to challenge the mind, heart and soul, but how would he get in now with no heart there any more, just a cold non-moving muscle. The riddle was something along the lines of a what am I, but Arthur didn't know just how difficult the riddle was though. He hoped his brother would hurry up and bugger off leaving him alone, the way he liked it. He'd always been alone, even when he was small. Unless you count his mother, but she soon left them, Allistor never took the responsibility of looking after them and it then fell down the lines until they all abandoned each other and left to go their separate ways.

Arthur had chosen to stay around the forest and hunted small birds and maybe a deer from time to time, but he always apologised to their mothers, they did eventually start helping the poor abandoned snake and he even made a rabbit friend. He lived happily with the animals of the forest animals for quite some time but that soon ended when strange men entered the area where he lived. He was bound by an oath to protect the area and took it in his step.

He had some handmade arrows and a bow and a small knife a hunter left once and he vowed he would protect the place no matter what. He took to the trees and managed to take out three of the party that had stepped onto his turf. The party stayed vigilant and he slithered before them to try and take out the last three as fast as he could. A new buck decided to join the fight too and he broke a few of the men's ribs before they took him down, this only enraged Arthur more. He sliced at the men with his knife before they shot him in the side with an arrow. Being only eleven Arthur was in a bad shape and that's when a rich looking man came forward and picked him up patting his head with a fake smile. Arthur regretted letting them take him away, looking back at what they did to him, he wished they had killed him on the spot.

He came to a large arc with the inscription in Latin.  
'LOREM VILLA INFINITIA'  
The inscription on the top of the arc read as 'WELCOME TO INFINITIA VILLAGE' and Arthur was glad this village was at least trapped in the past, it made him feel a little more at home rather than an outcast. He slithered in and the people seemed to be a little taken back but they quickly regained themselves as he didn't hurt anyone, but only conversed in Latin with a few people. The chief soon made himself known and shook Arthur's cold hand with no flinching involved, which made Arthur relieved. The chief had a long drawn out conversation with Arthur and Arthur explained his reasons for being here and the chief nodded and led him to the underground tunnel. He then left taking the crowd with him as Arthur had to go and do the whole thing alone.

Slithering about a metre or so into the tunnel entrance Arthur soon found a note stuck into the rock with a knife. He pulled it free and read it over switching back to his human eyes in order to see the black ink better.  
_Dearest Brother,_  
_I hope you found your way here, I saw the whole heart life sacrifice and I have to say that I'm impressed you made it this far. I always regarded you as a pain in the arse I hope you know, who knew you would be good at riddle solving eh lad? Anyway, I've left you a nice present in the library, all you have to do, is get in there. Easy right?_  
_-A_

Arthur snorted and uncurled his hand seeing a note written in scribbled English.  
_There were five people that saw the fight, I hope this helps with your silly adventure._  
_-Yao_  
He sighed and held the paper close while he made his way inside, leaving Casimir in the trees where the villagers wouldn't find him and kill him...hopefully. Arthur took a small lit torch and made his way down the steps seeing bones of people piled up at the side, just what had the villagers tried to get into the library? Arthur shook his head, not fazed by the bones, just more disappointed at how desperate they had become, and continued down the steps to the large stone doors.

Reaching the stone doors Arthur held the torch close and looked to his left as a skeleton shouted. It hung from vines and in its black sockets for eyes were small red dots.  
"What do ye want rascle! Tee hee hee hee." It giggled at its own use of an insult and Arthur raised an eyebrow with the end of his tail flicking in annoyance. The skeleton only hung open its mouth and giggled in a drunken way. Arthur sighed.  
"Where's the riddle sir?" The skeleton laughed and swung its arm that was suspended by vines.  
"Its right in front of you! Hee hee hee hee!" Arthur was growing more and more annoyed by the skeleton  
"You're going to tell me it right?" The skeleton clicked it's jaw together in thought.  
"I mighhhtttt do if you give me..." It tapped it's bone chin, "if you get me wine or rum."

It nodded with its skull and Arthur thought for a second. If the skeleton became 'drunk' it wouldn't tell him the riddle, so he took his water bottle, it couldn't taste after all. He held it out.  
"Here, I always carry rum with me." The skeleton gasped and snatched the bottle chugging the water in it. He 'smiled' and rolled his head.  
"Yeah..good stuff." He then looked at Arthur and chucked him the bottle. "Okay ye wee whippersnapper. Here goes." The skeleton took a deep 'breath' and started.  
"Inside me the adventurous find  
Quests and treasures of every kind.  
Trolls, goblins, orcs, and more, await  
Within my closed walls for  
All those that wish to visit me.  
Your hands are the key  
To secrets untold,  
And your mind will unlock the door."

Arthur tapped his chin and the skeleton rolled his skull back laughing more drunken laughs.  
"You can't solve it! Tee hee hee hee hee!" Arthur snapped at the skeleton.  
"I have to think you bloody twat!" The skeleton snapped his jaw closed and sighed.  
"Well shout 'I have the answer great door keeper' when ye figure it out." Arthur ignored the silly bone bag and the red dots in the eye sockets disappeared as it left. Tapping his chin and twitching his muscular tail Arthur thought. A library. The library had to have something to do with the riddle and so he thought more. In a library are books. In books are stories or facts etcetera, so this had to be a book as everyone can interpret one differently, and you open a book and turn the pages with your hands. That was it! A book. Arthur smiled and stood firm turning back to the limp skeleton.  
"I have the answer great door keeper." The skeleton burst into life and clicked it's jaw.  
"What's the answer then whippersnapper?" Arthur smirked victoriously.  
"A book. Everyone interprets a book differently and you use your hands to turn the pages so it's a book sir." The skeleton clapped it's bony hands.  
"Well done Arthur. You may proceed into the Infinitia library." The spirit in the skeleton then disappeared and Arthur looked shocked. How did he know his name? Despite this Arthur slithered into the library's open doors and looked around in wonder.

The walls were full of shelves with books lining each one to the brim. A few ladders were placed around to get to the higher shelves and Arthur looked at the books that were piled around him on the floor. The place was magical to say the least and he looked at the centre where a chair with its back to him sat. He slithered up to it and turned it around. The skeleton of a man was there in the seat and he frowned, this man was Theodore Infinitia, the wisest man in the world. He sighed and grabbed the note from beside him.  
_Well done Arthur, we'll see each other very soon, all you have to do is solve this simple equation._  
_20+ = -13= the place I shall meet you._  
_See you there._  
_P.S- You only have one minute before the doors close on you._

Arthur hissed and scrambled along out of the library just in time for the doors to close behind him. He sighed and looked at Yao's note. Five people saw the fight. Everything clicked now and Arthur placed the number in. Twenty add five equals twenty-five and minus thirteen equals twelve. Number twelve. This was where Arthur ended this game.

* * *

There you go guys..sorry about the late updates..don't kill-a me! *runs for life*


	20. Chapter 20

**How to Break a Heart**

Francis groaned as a cruel sound of morning birds hammered his ears. His blue eyes opened slowly and white light invaded his vision until it adjusted to the new surroundings. He was leant up against a tree with his head leaning on his shoulder. Rubbing his sore, stiff neck, Francis yawned and stretched his legs out. He then stood up using the tree for support as he pushed his palms against the bark and heaved himself up straight. Blinking his eyes, Francis took in his surroundings with squinted eyes. His hair was dishevelled and his few whiskers on his chin had multiplied while he had yet to rub the sleeps from the corners of his eyes. His mind was churning into life slowly and memories suddenly whipped into shape.

_He was now genuinely frightened of what Arthur was doing. He threw the strongly built Russian to the side like he was a dead piece of meat, and had just thrown the oracle into the wall with a rather loud crack. Francis' knees shook beneath him as Arthur came closer. His long, reptilian tail lugged behind him and his forked tongue hung over his lips twitching every now and then. The once emotion filled, green eyes in Arthur's eye sockets were cold. They never wavered through the whole ordeal of knocking two people out, or maybe there was something Francis didn't know about Arthur. _

_Before Francis could collect his thoughts he was being towered over by Arthur's, now, taller form. He swallowed thickly and hoped he would see any human emotion in the empty pits that were now Arthur's eyes. Arthur only flicked his tail and held a piece of paper in front of his terrified blue eyes. His teeth were on full show as he spat his words out._  
_"Where is this village?" Francis squinted to see the paper and he looked up, feeling like a cornered rabbit._  
_"It's zhe next one over Art'ur...Why 'ave you-" Arthur gave him no time to reply as he already felt those pointed teeth piercing the skin of his neck. Pain exploded as Arthur used little to no grace as he quickly injected the poison to knock Francis out. Francis pushed on Arthur's head weakly but couldn't manage anything other than a small gasp as he was thrown to the floor like a rag doll. _

_Arthur then turned tail and picked up his fox, petting him softly. Arthur's mouth formed words but Francis' ears couldn't hear them. Black dots invaded his vision as the world began to disappear. His eye lids became heavy as the poison took its effect on his body. Fatigue cloaked his limbs as they became numb and his nerves tingled. With a sleepy sigh he finally gave up, and sleep closed his heavy eye lids._

Francis ran his hand through his knotted hair and growled a little as his fingers were caught in the tied strands. He gently took the knotted hair and winced as he attempted to pull them free of each other. The wind blew around him and the trees rustled, whispering silent words to each other. Sighing in defeat, Francis surveyed the area he was in.

The trees were thick and dense with leaves that covered the canopy allowing only the smallest amount of light to flicker through. A few rabbits had their heads poking out of bushes as they looked at the stranger in their home. Birds tweeted words of warnings as they sat on their nests and flew, untouched, above all's reach. Ivy and moss covered the bottom of tree trunks and small flowers were dotted around where the light managed to touch the dirt floor. There was a nearby fallen tree and a deer and her baby stood by it with their ears twitching and rotating on their heads as they were ready to flee if the situation became dangerous. Francis' hand touched his hip and he knocked his sword into his boot buckle. The animals scarpered and he sighed as he was alone with only the wind moving the leaves in a hurry. He took a few steps forward and then got faster as he broke into a run. He needed to get out and find Arthur before he did something stupid.

His clothes brushed past branches and leaves and tore on the arms as branches nicked at the stitching that held his shirt together. A loud squawk made Francis flinch and stop running turning his flickering gaze up to a tall Sycamore. On the branch near him sat a hawk. Its beady eyes looked directly at Francis' scratched and panting body. It squawked again and Francis frowned a little before the bird flapped it's wings and glided off the branch towards him. His arms failed to cover his face and the bird caught his cheek making a gash appear and blood drip from the wound. The bird flapped and squawked before it perched itself on Francis' shoulder.

Francis swallowed and the bird screamed in his ear and dug its claws into his shoulder. Yelping, Francis flicked the Hawk's beak and then began running again with the bird on his shoulder leant forward and silent. A sincere smile crossed Francis' lips and he ran as fast as he could jumping over tree roots and rocks to try as get to some sort of path.

After what seemed to be hours, Francis finally reached a dirt track. He sighed and flopped on the track panting with his hand covering his eyes as he closed them. A loud bouncing and creaking caught his attention. The Hawk that had decided to follow him squawked and flapped its wings soaring up into the air. Francis removed his hand from over his eyes and yelped as a carriage was coming straight towards him. The horses drawing the contraption reared and neighed throwing their legs in front of them in the air. The driver cursed and jumped off his seat grabbing the reins and brought them down soothing them with clicks. The man turned to Francis and stared at him with emotionless purple eyes. A loud groan came from inside the carriage and a tall blond jumped out of the dark blue door rubbing his head.

Francis looked at the two and the taller blond smiled with dark blue eyes. He laughed heartily and the shorter one flinched with a small growl. The taller one slapped his back and threw his hand forward not paying attention to the Hawk swooping down towards his head. Francis grabbed his hand and got up dusting himself off. The shorter one grunted and offered his hand to shake.  
"I'm Lukas," He looked at the taller blond who was just floored by the swooping Hawk, he sighed and averted his eyes of the gashes on his friends head, "and this is Matthias." Francis nodded and kept one hand on the hilt of his sword while Matthias groaned wincing as the bird who attacked him screamed in his ear.

Matthias rubbed his ear and shook Francis' hand. Matthias then shouted as he could no longer hear himself from the deafening shout in the ear he just had.  
"Hello! Why are you here man!" Lukas grabbed Matthias' collar and threw him into a tree muttering 'idiot' under his breath. Francis flinched a little and then coughed.  
"Well, I zhink I shall be going now." Lukas nodded and Matthias stood up groaning about his head. Before Francis could get anywhere Matthias was in front of him grinning.  
"Hold up one second..." He studied Francis' scruffy face a little more and punched his shoulder, "You're the King of Frukith." Francis stiffened and then swallowed.  
"What ov it." Matthias just shrugged.  
"Just wondered why you were all the way out here is all." Francis' face tightened.  
"Zhat is none of your business mon ami, now I shall be leaving." Matthias and Lukas watched as he began walking and Lukas sighed.  
"We'll give you a ride..if you're going to Infinitia Village." Francis turned around and nodded slowly, still not trusting the men completely, but he would be able to get there faster at least.

He sat in the carriage and rested his chin on his hand as he watched the scenery roll past. Matthias had fallen asleep due to his headache and the ride was silent. Francis couldn't help but ponder over his feelings. Arthur was an interesting person to say the least. His ways were different to how everyone else treated him. Arthur wasn't afraid of speaking back to him, much like Lovino, but he did so in a way that managed to hurt Francis each time. His insults felt like poison that coursed through his body with each word. It hurt him, that's the thing he couldn't get over. Normally he could have a woman battering her eyelashes in seconds, but Arthur was just ...different, he was immune to all of Francis' attempts of wining him over. This was what annoyed Francis. Either Arthur really well and truly hated him, or he was in denial about something. But, Francis couldn't tell, Arthur was rather reserved about his feelings towards people in the 'like' kind of way, so what was there for Francis to do? All he could do was keep up his charms, but he never knew how they made Arthur feel, especially not now...now he has no life in his heart to feel those emotions. It just made Francis wonder. Wonder if Arthur returned his feelings.

About half an hour later and they reached the Infinitia Village...although they were celebrating. Francis raised an eyebrow and jumped out of the carriage thanking Matthias and Lukas before he ran to the crowd that had assembled. The villagers were questioning him and smiling, laughing and dancing. Something big must have happened. Francis pushed forward through the sea of people until he came to the inner ring. There in the middle of the villagers who were dancing around him was Arthur. Francis sighed in relief. He had found him.

* * *

Sorry this hasn't been updated but my Internet security ran out so I had to wait until my parents got a new one, but here is an update so see you later and hope you enjoyed. ^.^ And as a special 'I reached twenty' thing I'm going to write for one pairing next chapter that isn't France and England, but it has to be one that has maybe been mentioned or implied, so no rather random pairings guys! One with the most requests will get the chapter, but it will be posted as the story line continues! Have fun!


	21. Chapter 21

**Acquisition**

Hissing coldly, Arthur tried to push past a few people. The crowd only got tighter and louder in each passing minute and Arthur was growing tired of them. He slammed his tail on the floor and the bustling people of the village fell into bliss silence as Arthur barged through the wall of bodies that was blocking his path. The villagers stumbled and some fell, but Arthur paid them all no heed as he slithered onwards to the bar. He looked down to his satchel and pulled out a coin bag. He had taken these quite some time ago from the palace, when he was there at least. The golden money had been rather easy to obtain from the place. Arthur made most of it though by hunting deer and birds in the woodlands around the capital, he then sold his kills for meat to the restaurants and kitchens and fur to the locals for clothes or whatever they may need them for.

He rattled the coins in the bag as he slithered up to a local clothes shop. Peeking through the window he saw nothing of interest, although he just needed clothes to go into a bar he wanted to wear something better than what a local peasant would wear. Arthur moved onto the next shop which was for the middle class, not quite nobles, but the clothing was rather fine, just right for his needs. He pushed open the door and the bell rang with a small jingle on its hook. A man with chin length neatly cut hair walked in from behind a red curtain with a tape measure hung around his neck and a red skirt on. Arthur did a double take and the man clicked his fingers.

Snapping out of his trance, Arthur coughed and suddenly felt a little uncomfortable around this man. He was interrupted from his thoughts as the man clicked his fingers again and frowned leaning on the counter.  
"Like, are you here for anything other than to stare broski?" Arthur glared at the man and he tried his best to summon a 'warm' smile.  
"I'd like to purchase some clothes please." The man twirled his hair, rather bored, and clicked his tongue.  
"I, like, guessed that. I'll measure you up in there sir, just, like, wait a moment." He then disappeared behind the red curtain and came back with some navy blue material and ribbons and a white shirt, there were lots of other things piled in his arms as well and Arthur slid over towards him flicking his tongue with curiosity. The man gave him a smile as he held the bundles of material.  
"I'm Felix." Arthur nodded and replied.  
"Arthur." Felix then led him into the measuring room.

Felix clapped his hands together and smiled clicking his tongue again.  
"When I like, first saw you, I thought you were some freak. But broski, that outfit is like totally amazing on you!" Arthur stepped out of the changing room and looked at the mirror to his right. He had a white shirt on with a light blue ribbon tied at the neck, slightly loose though, his overcoat was a navy blue and he had black long trousers on, though the bottom of his trousers were tucked into some dark brown tanned boots. Arthur nodded and pulled out his coin bag handing the amount Felix asked for. He then grabbed his leather bag and walked out of the shop.

The scent of the pub was rather rancid. The smell of sweat, sick, and beer all mingled together and created a putrid smell that made Arthur wrinkle his nose. He stepped over three men that had passed out and sidestepped a brawl that had broken out over a woman that both sides claimed to be 'theirs'. Rolling his eyes, Arthur sat at the bar. The barman came plodding over and leant in front of him.  
"What'll it be?" Arthur thought for a moment and then pondered. One beer couldn't hurt right? He smiled as best he could.  
"A pint of ale please." The man complied and Arthur handed over some money in exchange for the drink. He took three mouthfuls before he heard an all too familiar laugh. It sounded cold and dry, not like real laughter at all, but more of a sandy chuckle. Cringing, Arthur looked to his left.

A few seats away sat Allistor. His eyes were flicking from reptilian slits to normal pupils but the men around him were far too intoxicated to notice this small detail. Arthur shuddered and watched as Allistor downed another shot of scotch. Arthur took in a breath of air and got off his stool at the bar. He took his pint with him and walked over to Allistor who was looking directly at him pushing away his friends, telling them to go and drink without him. The red head smirked and lit a cigar, pretending not to notice his younger brother approaching him. Arthur stood in front of him and then sat on the stool to his right taking a big swig of the pint of ale clutched in his hand. Allistor only smirked running a hand through his short, messy, flaming red hair.

Francis had followed Arthur everywhere and he had gone to a bar, of all places, the intellectual, tsundre, Elteaian had gone to a pub. Francis made a mental note to ask him why, but getting Arthur back to the palace was the main task at hand. He silently entered the bar and dodged a prostitute that threw herself at him with her cleavage on perfect show and half of her breasts to be honest. Francis pushed the drunk woman of him and shuddered. Drunken woman was never good. He just hoped that Arthur was fine. He couldn't wait to hug him-...What. He wanted to hug Arthur...Maybe he wanted to kiss him...Wait...Francis slapped himself and cursed. He was an engaged man for god's sake! He sighed and rubbed his temples a little before he saw Arthur sat at the bar with a pint of ale in his hand. He took three quick mouthfuls and then flinched. After a few minutes he headed over to a man with flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes like Arthur's own. Francis raised an eyebrow and watched the scene from afar with a heavy heart.

Allistor let out a puff of smoke right in Arthur's face with a smirk still pasted on his face. Arthur coughed and fanned the smoke away from himself. Allistor took another shot glass and took the whole thing in one. He slammed the glass back on the bar and then spoke.  
"So, what ye been up to lad?" Arthur snorted.  
"Cut the shit wanker. What do you want?" Allistor took another drag from his cigar and blew it in Arthur's face.  
"We need you lad. Eltea is preparing for a war with Frukith. We nedd wee lads to be trained up for the army and you're more than capable with your bow." Arthur spat his drink back into his cup.  
"I'm guessing that Eltea sent that note to the main Frukith palace then." They were now speaking in hushed whispers. Their voices were heard by Francis who's eyes widened upon hearing that it was in fact Eltea that had sent the note. Arthur just sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Allistor smirked as he watched his younger brother swirl his drink around his glass.  
"Don't tell me you've become soft on me lad." Arthur growled.  
"Why would I care about this place what so ever!" Allistor smiled.  
"Ye spent a lot of time with King Bonnefoy now though didn't you. How do I know ye 'aint doin' anything behind mi' back?" Arthur curled his fist and clenched his jaw.  
"I haven't you bloody damn twat." Allistor smirked.  
"Or have ye?" Arthur couldn't control his temper anymore and his tightly curled fist flew towards Allistor's face. Allistor didn't even flinch but grabbed Arthur's fist at the last second.

Arthur's eyes widened and his rage boiled in his heart. His eyes flicked to their reptilian slits and Allistor's did also. The two backed off from each other and their legs began to form back into their scale covered tails. Francis gulped and watched as the two brothers launched themselves at each other.

Arthur bared his fangs and went straight for Allistor's neck. Allistor smiled and grabbed Arthur's tail slicing into the flesh with his sharp nails. Hissing out in pain, Arthur flipped his tail over his head and sent Allistor crashing into two wooden tables, across the floor and into two kegs of beer. Allistor smiled darkly and Arthur shot himself straight at his brother again. His teeth sunk into Allistor's cheek and he didn't have time to inject any poison before Allistor's own fangs sunk into Arthur's neck. Arthur slammed his tail against the floor and writhed underneath Allistor's own weight as poison was injected into his blood stream. Allistor smiled down at his younger brother and his eyes went wide as Francis thrust his sword through his ribcage. Allistor coughed up some blood and clutched his side dragging himself over to the door.

Francis wiped some of the blood speckles that littered his cheeks on his sleeve and watched as Allistor laughed with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His wound was rather deep, but Arthur had recovered from a lot more, Allistor would recover just as fast.  
"Ye...ye think that you can stop the Elteaian empire...King Bonnefoy...really..." Francis looked at his blood drench sword and smiled sadly.  
"Non, I zhink zhat I will lose to Art'ur no less...But I can only wish zhat 'e will remember me and the great...'appy memories we had." Allistor just chuckled and slithered to the door with blood dripping from in between his fingers. He gave one last look and left without another speck of worry for his younger brother.

Francis looked back to Arthur and watched as his form slowly turned back into a human. He sighed and took of his coat wrapping it around Arthur. He slid his arms under Arthur's neck and threw his legs before he lifted with a small grunt. Francis smiled at Arthur's face and felt his heart clench tighter. For a moment he felt like crying but he leant closer to Arthur's face. Moving small strands of Arthur's messy locks from his cheeks Francis stopped about an inch away from Arthur's lips. His lips were cracks and had a few beads of sweat from the fight on them. Francis smiled and pecked them softly before he lifted Arthur out of harm's way. Just what had he done then.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will defiantly be a different pairing, but I wanted to update the main story line. Anyway, summer holidays now! WOOOOOOO! More updates for you all!


	22. Chapter 22

**Tomato Fields  
**

Lovino growled as the maid of the palace shouted at him again. So what if he had accidentally knocked over a silly vase! There were plenty more in the huge god damn palace! The old crone wouldn't shut up and he was just starting to get really annoyed, that was until she slammed her hands on the table in front of him.  
"Lovino Vargas! Are you listening to me!" Lovino sat back in his chair and flapped his hand.  
"Yeah sure-a I am lady." This was a bad choice of words and she started to go off on one again. He couldn't take it anymore! He stood up and shouted. "Can't-a you just give me my-a punishment already!?" The maid sighed and rubbed her temples getting out two large baskets.  
"Go down to the gardens and pick all the ripe tomatoes out of the field, I want it done and delivered to the store room before six." Lovino sighed.  
"Fine-a" He then abruptly turned and stomped out of the room with his dark hair curl bouncing with each step.

The midday sun hit Lovino's back and he wiped his forehead as he stood up straight. All his back muscles had tightened and he stretched out his arms above his head gaining satisfying pops from his spine. Looking to the clock tower that resided on one side of the palace Lovino yawned and smiled. It was two o'clock, just in time for a siesta. He hid the baskets of tomatoes under one of the bushy vines and walked up a small hill where a large tree resided. Flopping down in the lush, green grass Lovino closed his golden eyes and snored lightly as sleep took over him. He didn't bother to check no one was watching him from the tomato field.

Antonio laughed as Lovino fell asleep under the branches of an old tree. He sure was cute when he slept. Smiling happily Antonio walked over to the tree and glanced at the large clock tower. Well, Lovino definitely had the right idea; it was siesta time after all. Letting out a small yawn, Antonio laid down next to Lovino and snuggled into the grass draping one arm over his sleeping form with a smile.

Lovino growled as he felt warm breath on the back of his neck and in his ears. This bastard was going to pay for interrupting his nap. Turning around abruptly he froze when he saw the brunette knight sleeping with a content smile. His eyes widened.  
_What the fuck is this bastardo doing!_  
As quickly as he could, without disturbing the sleeping knight, Lovino wormed his way out of Antonio's arms and then ran over to the field to find the baskets of tomatoes he had hidden earlier. His face was flushed dark pink and he cursed as he sprinted to the bushy tomato vine and grabbed the baskets, quickly returning to his duties. He muttered as he twisted the tomatoes free of its stalk and placed in one of the baskets on either of his arms. His face flushed as he remembered the knight's cute sleepy smile. He cursed and felt like punching himself.  
_What is-a wrong with you idiota! That damn knight could have took advantage of you or anything and you-a wouldn't have even known...wait a second...I will-a fucking rip his throat out and shove damn tomatoes down his gullet if-a he did anything!_  
He quickly moved onto the next row of vines and looked up to see the very same knight smiling above him.

Cursing and moving along quickly Lovino ignored him and reminding himself to not speak unless spoken to. Antonio looked at him worriedly. Lovino would normally be swearing at him by now for sneaking up on him. Antonio's curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed Lovino's wrist.  
"Lovi? Are you okay?" Lovino growled and pulled his wrist away from the knight muttering.  
"Yeah bastardo, I'm-a fine." Antonio frowned, something the cheery Spaniard never did.  
"There's something up Lovi, I can see it in your eyes." Lovino cursed his bad luck and then turned away moving to the next line of vines. Antonio simply followed him.  
"You can tell me mi pequeño tomate." Lovino blushed at the use of his Spanish, but ignored him still and grabbed another tomato off a vine. Antonio caught his hand and plucked the tomato from his palm. "If you don't tell me...I'll eat this tomato." Lovino rolled his eyes.  
"Eat it-a, there is–a plenty more." Antonio pouted and looked at the ripe tomato taking a big bite. He grinned and thrust the tomato in Lovino face.

"Wow Lovi! Did you grow these!" Lovino looked Antonio in the eye. His green eyes gleamed with a child like happiness. He looked down at his feet.  
"Yeah...it is-a my job to-a look after these anyway." Antonio plucked another off the vine and munched on it happily.  
"You should eat one Lovi~ They're delicioso! Fusososo.." And so the Spaniard began his strange laugh and Lovino just finished picking the ripe tomatoes walking back to the palace with the heavy baskets of fruit. Antonio ran after him like a lost puppy and grabbed his shoulder pushing an unbitten tomato in his face.  
"Try it Lovi!" Lovino flushed at the closeness of the knight and one of the baskets slipped out of his hands, rolling down the hill. Antonio jumped catching the basket and some tomatoes, while squashing some beneath his weight as he slid down the hill coming to a stop at the bottom. He held up the basket with grazes on his face from the pebbles.  
"I caught it Lovi!~" He sung out his words and Lovino growled.  
"You damn bastard! How-a am I going to-a explain this to-a Mrs Moreau!" Antonio flashed him a smile.  
"I'll take reasonability."

Lovino froze as his body went into pure shock. This dopey Spaniard was willing to take reasonability for something he had done. He curled his fists.  
_Just how much of an idiot is-a this guy huh! He is such an idiota!_  
Lovino marched down the hill leaving the other basket of tomatoes at the top of the small hill. He put out his hand.  
"You're-a such an idiota, bastardo." Antonio smiled and grabbed Lovino's hand.  
"Gracias Lovi." Lovino rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever damn bastard! Its-a not like I like you or-a anything, it's just-a the right thing to do." Antonio smiled and hugged him.  
"Okay Lovi...but..just so you know...I like you a lot." Lovino blushed rather darkly and shoved the Spaniard away from him.  
" You're-a lying to me. Nobody likes the-a potty mouth, arrogant older brother, everyone loves the younger, happy-go-lucky one. So don't screw with-a my fucking head bastard."

Antonio watched as Lovino started up the hill and he plucked up the guts running behind Lovino and grabbing him turning him around to face him. Antonio watched him for a moment before he planted his lips on Lovino's own soft ones. Lovino squeaked and somewhat enjoyed the kiss, but he soon regained himself and shoved Antonio away from him.  
"B-Bastard!" Lovino then sprinted up the hill and slammed the door behind him panting. He growled and then ran through the palace to his room in the servant quarters. He burst into his room and jumped onto his bed.

A knock sounded at the door and then thumps.  
"Lovi! Lovi I'm sorry! Perdóname! ¡Por favour! Perdóname... perdóname..." He could hear Antonio slump down the door and he looked at it for a few minutes before he stood from his bed and walked over. He placed his ear on the door and listened. Antonio seemed to be mumbling to himself and cursing at his stupidity. Lovino growled and shouted through the door.  
"It's your-a own damn fault bastardo!" Antonio seemed to scramble to his feet and he pressed his face to the door.  
"Lovi... ¡Por favour! Forgive me." Lovino felt his heart wrench a little at Antonio's voice and he opened the door just a crack.  
"You were just-a messing with me weren't-a you." Antonio shook his head.  
"I wasn't Lovi! Te amo! Te amo! I love you!" Lovino blushed dark red at his confession and Antonio continued. "You were just so cute when you were napping and you're just amazing Lovi! Please forgive me!" Lovino sighed.  
"I-I forgive you damn bastard." Antonio smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.  
"Gracias Lovi! Te amo..." Lovino cracked a small smile.  
"Y-Yeah..you too bastard."

* * *

There you have the other pairing chapter I promised and I wanted to write spamano so there you go and I might update the next chapter...or not, depends what I feel like.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wishing upon the Falling Star**

Bright, white light was all Arthur could see as he opened his heavy eyelids. Allowing his eyes a moment to adjust before he did anything he smelt the sheets he was wrapped in. They smelt of soft lavender and roses. The scent was pleasant and Arthur looked around the room snuggling into the soft sheets and blankets. His two jade green eyes were visible over the top of the white cotton and his mop of ash blond hair. Staring around the room Arthur soon realised he was in the palace. His head was a scrambled mess and the bright light shining the room wasn't any help for him to sort out his priorities. Arthur shifted his legs over the edge of the bed and wiggled his toes a little before he stood up. Moving his hand along his neck he felt the itchy material of bandages running the whole way around. Strangely though, there were no wet patches along the whole length of the material.

He walked over to a full body length mirror and stared at his own reflection. His pale, peachy complexion was ghostly white and his ribs stuck out of his skin with his stomach arcing inwards a little. Arthur frowned at his own reflection. He nipped his arm and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he found that nothing had changed. This was reality, not a vivid dream that his mind had made up. What had happened to him? Even his eyes and hair seemed dull and lifeless. He coughed and suddenly realised his stomach ache and dry throat. It felt like a wire brush was scrapping up and down his throat and someone was repeatedly punching him in the gut. Looking to the bed side table Arthur discovered a small journal and a meal. Who had brought that to him. Arthur eyed the food sceptically.

After a few minutes of ogling at the neatly set food on the crisp china plate, Arthur gave in and sat back on the bed carefully. The thick leather journal looked untouched and was bound with a broad leather strap to keep it together. An inkwell and quill perched next to the book and Arthur took the tray of lukewarm food eyeing the leather with curious eyes. Tearing his gaze away from the journal he focused on cutting up the food in front of him with shaking hands. The food looked delicious and was one of his favourites, his favourite being Sheppard's Pie with mashed potatoes, peas, carrots and gravy. After cutting up some of the pie so it wouldn't choke him, he quickly licked his lips and placed the fork and food in his mouth. The food was just warm but any food was accepted by his stomach at this moment in time. Greedily and quickly, Arthur devoured the vegetables and mash potatoes along with nearly three quarters of the large meat and potato composed pie. Smiling at his full stomach he placed the plate on the side neatly with the knife and fork placed together, the ends facing him.

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his pale, bony hands. Arthur felt grossly dirty and ran a hand through his greasy hair. He stood up once more and grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe. He had established this was his room, but was unsure where Francis had disappeared to. Even Casimir had disappeared, and that fox was as loyal as a huntsman's dog. Defeated and alone, Arthur walked out of the door and made his way to the bathroom to wash all the grime from his skin. A long bath sounded like a great idea to him at the moment. After walking down the endless hallways Arthur knocked on the door and waited, no one replied and so he opened the door and went in. He slammed the door behind him and placed a chair under the door handle to make sure that no one could interrupt like Francis had done that once.

Finally finished with his bath, Arthur walked to his room and opened the door. His bow, arrows and quiver were leant neatly by the door and Arthur picked them up. He tried to pull back the long bow's string, but failed to get it far enough. Getting the string half way, he sighed and placed them on his bed as he fished out his black boots and tied them up with nimble fingers. He had taken the liberty of getting a drink earlier from his on suite small bathroom and so sat on his bed thinking.  
_Where the bloody hell has Francis gotten to? That bloody frog better not have got himself fucking killed. If he has I swear I'm going to reincarnate him and kill him again. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't leave me alone in the castle for this long._  
Arthur stood with new determination and hissed at the thought of the fool getting himself kidnapped, maybe if he is dead he could go home and forget all about serving in his stupid little army. That was a nice thought, but probably not going to happen.

Grabbing his bow and quiver, despite not being able to shoot the thing, Arthur stomped out of his room and down the stairs. He headed for the main hall and placed his ear to the solid wood. He heard multiple voices and nodded. Hopefully he was in here. Arthur opened the door and the room went silent. The tension was so thick you could probably slice it with a butter knife. A few people muttered and a small number stayed silent while the rest whispered to each other. Dragging his gaze over to the top of the table, Arthur's face soured at the sight. Francis sat atop his throne with crossed legs and his head resting on his palm. His blond locks were as wavy and shiny as ever and his blue eyes were the same dark shade of blue, but something seemed distant about them, Francis seemed to look a lot crueller as he sat with his armour on and his crown resting on top of his head.

Arthur's look could kill. Each person sat around the table got the same look and Arthur gave a cold hearted smile as he walked up to the end seat. No one had sat in the seat and it looked as though it was meant for someone else, not the collared snake in Francis' little monster army. Despite the glares he was getting from Francis' army tacticians, generals and advisors , Arthur pulled out the chair slowly. The chair legs scraped against the cold, grey tile floor. Arthur's gaze didn't waver as his dull eyes held no emotion anymore, he had been stripped of his caring, simple emotions and all he was now was a lifeless, cold hearted snake. He sat down with particular grace and Francis' eyebrow twitched in slight anger and disgust. Arthur's eyes ran forward along the wood and rested on a small name plate in front of him. '**Joanne D'Arc**' is what it read and Arthur flipped his hand out, the palm facing upwards.

"Would any of you care to fill me in on why this place is empty?" No one did so much as breath as Francis stared at Arthur with cold blue eyes. Arthur glance at the angered king and Francis bit his tongue before he spoke.  
"She went missing on zhe battle field. Elle 'as not returned to uz yet." Arthur leant back in his chair smiling cruelly.  
"The battle field is no place for a woman, Francis, I thought you would at least know that." Francis didn't flinch at the harsh words but his fist clenched by his side. Hardening his gaze, Francis spoke flatly.  
"She went into battle facing a small regiment of the Elteaian army; the regiment wasn't what we expected. It turned out to be at least twelve and out small army sent to destroy the threat was wiped out lest a few who returned without Joanne." Arthur just watched with sick amusement and looked around at the men seated. Each of them looked the other way and some looked at him with disgust. Francis watched Arthur and mumbled to himself. He whipped his hand out pointing to the door.  
"You are dismissed." Arthur propped his feet up on the table and Francis stood from his throne with his armour clinking together. He took strides towards Arthur and looked down at him. Arthur looked up and once more, his look soured.

Francis clenched his muscles and his lips became thin, pale lines. His face was dark and he watched as Arthur lazily rolled a coin along his fingers. He watched for a number of minutes but snapped the coin up soon after with cold hands. Arthur frowned and Francis licked his lips, his tough demeanour falling.  
"I-I thought you wouldn't wake up any time soon." Arthur snorted.  
"What would you care anyway, I think I'm going to go home." Francis watched as Arthur stood up with slightly shaky legs. Francis didn't make a move to help him but spoke simply.  
"You haven't been awake long and yet you still push yourself, never asking for help." Arthur analysed Francis' face and found it softening at his condition. A wicked smile lit on the inside and he stood straight with his hands still shaking. He felt the smile die off and a grime thin line replaced it on both sides.  
"Why ask for help when I could just help myself." Francis was about to give him a reply when Arthur whipped out a dagger and pushed him up against the wall.

Arthur's face was set in stone. This eyes were sharp and his mouth was a sneer. Francis became more relaxed as he felt the cold metal press into the soft skin of his neck. Arthur hissed in his ear.  
"I'm leaving whether you like it or not," The sharp dagger was pushed further into his neck, "and I want no one to follow me, get it frog?" Francis nodded as well as he could without his neck being split open. Arthur's face contorted in slight pain as Francis traced the bandages on his neck. His fingers were right above the large bite mark in his skin and he shuddered shoving the blade closer to Francis' main artery. Francis choked a little and blood dripped from the small incision Arthur had made into his skin. Arthur looked at Francis with cold jade eyes and hissed into his ear.  
"I'm not your fucking play toy." After that he plunged the dagger into Francis' arm and ran. In a blur of blond, white and black Arthur was gone.

Francis clutched the knife in his arm and shouted.  
"Guards! Guards! " Two men ran into the room and Antonio also. Francis clutched his bleeding arm and watched as the crimson droplets rolled onto his metal armour leaving streaky red marks in their wake. Antonio shouted to the guards about a lock down and then helped Francis to his feet. He looked at the dagger and then at the end. The Elteaian coat of arms resided on the end. The crown, and the lion with the unicorn at either side. Antonio frowned and touched the dagger's handle. Francis hissed and Antonio shook his head as they took him to his room calling the doctor and nurses to get the blade from his flesh.

Arthur smirked as he grabbed his leather satchel and quickly put some food in and grabbed his supplies for being out in the wilderness. As he walked past the book case he looked to the various books and then remembered about the journal on the bedside table. He quickly scooped the leather book up and grabbed his animal encyclopaedia. With his supplies and weapon along with another dagger he walked out onto the balcony and jumped over the barrier hanging onto the bars. He swung a few times before he gripped a vine panel and clambered down as fast as he could. As he reached the bottom he heard shouts and so Arthur hid for a moment. The guards ran past and he smiled to himself. He sprinted over to the stables and draped his dark green hooded cloak over his shoulders. He ran up to his chestnut coloured mare and saddled her up quickly. She accepted the bit in her mouth and he pulled the bridle over her head.

Clicking quietly, Arthur spurred the mare forward and she replied by trotting out of the stable. As soon as Arthur got to the tree line he kicked the horse's side harshly and she neighed galloping into the dense trees. Arthur stood slightly in the saddle and kept clicking his tongue for the horse to continue running. He heard angry shouts in the distance but paid them no heed as he spurred the fair mare onwards. The horse's legs shout out as she jumped a log and landed with a thud before she ran onwards past more thick trunks on tall trees. Arthur watched as the fence separating the castle grounds from the outside came into view. He clicked loudly and the mare jumped the fence with ease. Arthur pulled on the reins and the horse clicked her hooves snorting and panting a little. Arthur looked around them and his eyes widened as he saw a patrol of a number of guards. He clicked urgently and kicked the horse harshly making her swing into a gallop once more. The patrol ran a little but was quickly out run as Arthur made off into the distance with the chestnut mare beneath him.

* * *

And there we return to the normal story line. I think there will be about five more chapters maybe a few more but I might continue it even further. Before anyone beats me for making the two distant again it's for the story line and there will be a good ending I think with what I have planned. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Casimir isn't dead, don't worry! See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24

**Numb  
**

Francis watched as Chilali, his newly acquired Hawk, swooped past the balcony and gracefully turned to come back on herself. Francis' arm was bandaged and in a sling to allow his ripped cartilage and torn muscle to grow back without any strain being put on it. Initially, it was just a torn muscle, but as the doctor moved his arm to stitch the wound, the muscle wasn't strong enough and so, all the movement of the arm had torn, not only his muscle further, but his cartilage too. So, as a result, the arm had to remain in a sling and bandaged, with the bandages being changed carefully twice a day, at midday and before he went to sleep. The Herbalist had given him a concoction of some nerve paralytic herbs and ones to that you rub as a paste on the wounds to prevent infection. The concoction smelt bad but it did help in stopping the pain and preventing an infection of the knife wound.

Chilali screeched and Francis held out his good arm with a thick leather glove on for the Hawk to land on. Her talons outstretched, Chilali gripped the thick glove and Francis grabbed the leather toggle around her foot between his thumb and index finger. Chilali flapped her wings and tucked them behind her before Francis returned her to her perch next to the sliding doors of the balcony. Francis fell backwards onto his bed and sighed looking up at the painted ceiling. When he was younger he had been allowed by his parents to paint, but they didn't know he wanted to paint his room. He had a few maids help him and as punishment, his father had fired the maids that helped him do it saying it ruined the room. Despite all of Francis' protests his father had thrown them out the very same day and each one of them looked at him with scornful eyes. Each one of those maids thought he'd done it on purpose to get them fired, but honestly, he was just a small boy with big dreams. None of those maids ever spoke to him again, even when he apologised. That was when he knew he was truly alone.

The ceiling was littered with landscapes he had painted from his home land and from his imagination with woodlands and tropical forests. Colourful animals skipped across the rolling hills and then there was that one smudge of red. That smudge of red had come when one of the maids knocked the ladder he was stood on, he then remembered trying to turn it into a huge flower, but the smudge still looked like a smudge. A smile crossed his face, but it soon faltered as he remembered the hateful looks he got from those maids. He was just another spoilt rich child to everyone, and now, he was just another monarch sat on a thrown in a huge palace he didn't really need. Nobody ever wanted to be his friend for good reasons, if any, but the only friend he did have from being small was Antonio. Antonio was a farm boy with a love for tomatoes and riding a horse bare back as he ran at a scarecrow with a pointed tree branch. Francis had met Antonio when he once went with his nursery maid to fetch tomatoes for the kitchen staff. Antonio had watched Francis from afar before he lost interest and tended to a new born foal, a white stallion that his father wanted to sell once he was trained.

Francis had soon grown bored of discussing numbers and had wandered off into the barn. He met Antonio there who was trained the new foal to come to his whistle. Francis was quite amazed at his skill and sat with him as Antonio talked about how he didn't want the foal to leave the farm. Francis, being the kind hearted person he wished to be, had proposed a deal. When Antonio was old enough, he could come and work for Francis as a knight and he could have the foal at the palace as a stead to ride. Antonio had hugged him and repeatedly shouted 'muchas gracias' and twirled around. Francis and he had shook on it at the age of fourteen and by sixteen Antonio turned up at the palace riding the two year old white stallion he named Torbellino, which translated as Whirlwind. Both Francis and Antonio were inseparable from that point onwards.

Gilbert had become a great friend also in the short time he had been at the palace, despite him being a demon. Gilbert had proved himself more than once and offered a good laugh, but, under all the tough exterior, he had a soft, kind heart. Granted, he did have some mean streaks in him, but he was a true friend, even if Francis hadn't known him as long as Antonio.

Sighing at all the childhood memories that flooded into his head, Francis flipped himself over on the bed and rested his head in the soft, goose feather pillows. His heart felt empty and the bed seemed cold without Jeanne laid next to him, but his heart wrenched as he thought of Arthur not shouting at him for laughing or stealing one of his arrows. Arthur's enraged shout and screeches had become rather normal throughout the palace and some servants even made a bet of how many time he would say 'bloody' a day. The way he had looked in the meeting was a way he had never imagined on Arthur's face. He looked like his enemy instead of his tsundere little rabbit. For the first time, Francis felt abandoned. His mind couldn't process everyone leaving him. Every time a servant left, he hired a new one, but he could do that now. He could just hire a new Arthur or Jeanne. He could possibly find someone that looked like them both, but it wouldn't be the same. You could never clone someone in personality and temperament. He worried for Jeanne, but at the same time, he wished that Arthur would be allowed back here but after trying to assassinate him, Arthur was seen as an outlaw by all in Frukith now.

Francis gave out another pathetic sigh and then stood up. Chilali ruffled her feathers and Francis stroked her fluffed up feathers gently. The Hawk gave him a satisfied coo and settled down on her perch. Francis turned away and sat on a stool placing on his boots and slowly tied them, careful not to hurt his injured arm. After he finished he walked out of his room and turned the key in the door before heading towards the garden to grieve on his own. With a numb arm and heart, he walked out into the bright light with his heart wrenching as thoughts of Arthur flooded his mind. The time when he treated his foot on the bench and when Arthur fought Ivan in his dragon form and freed him from the eternal lizard skin he wore. Francis looked up and a single tear crawled down his cheek. His side seemed ghostly empty, and his heart empty. He now knew that he did love Arthur, but in the ruins of his tattered heart, feelings for Jeanne lurked as well.

Arthur watched the waves roll past the wooden structure of the boat he was on. He had yet to think up of a name for his chestnut mare that was below deck feeling rather sick from the rocking of the boat. The sails were open wide as the boat sped for the Elteaian coast. The white cliffs of Dover were in sight and Arthur was getting excited to be nearly home. Sailors scuttled around the deck with ropes, barrels and various other things, completely oblivious to Arthur who was leaned on the railings of the boat. As he pondered over names he watched as the white horses rode on top of the waves near the coast. Gurgles came from the side of the boat as the waves hugged the wood and swirled around in the stream line behind the boat. Arthur had managed to talk to some men at the harbour that had given him a ride to an Elteaian patrol vessel. The sailors had helped him aboard as soon as he had said his name. It seemed that his brother was a well known military man and spy, although, Arthur doubted the spy part.

Looking at the mental image of the horse he had stole from the stables he thought about the woods they had galloped through with the oak trees and squirrels. The horse was a beauty as well and her coat was the same colour as the scotch whiskey his brother and he himself drunk, but only on occasions for himself. Deep in thought he remembered hearing the word 'bonnie' once when a knight in the old king's castle had described a girl. Bonnie...that sounded like a good start. Although he liked 'Scotch' as a name as well. Bonnie Scotch. That sounded better than 'Acorn' or something like that. He decided before he changed his mind and looked as they were about to pull into the harbour. He quickly made sure no one could see his bow and arrows behind his back and then sprinted to get his horse. Once he was there the horse looked fairly ill and was stood with her legs apart and her nose almost touching the floor. Clicking his tongue softly, Arthur opened the beam and picked her head up, gently, he patted her snout and led her out by her rein. He took her saddle under his arm and led her out onto the deck, down the ramp and onto dry land.

Bonnie's head picked up and Arthur chuckled giving her a hard pat on the neck. Bonnie snorted in reply and Arthur lead her past all the fish mongers and children that wanted to stroke the majestic animal. Arthur shooed them all away with a quick glance with his slit pupils and forked flicking out of his mouth. The children screamed and ran and Arthur chuckled but continued to walk. Once he reached the main street he saddled up Bonnie once she'd had a long drink of water and some oats.

Arthur quickly jumped up on top of Bonnie and cracked the reins smiling. The mare beneath him started to walk and people moved out of the way, slowly, Arthur brought her into trot and they eventually reached a close inn. Arthur looked above him and felt something in his heart move. Pulling Bonnie's head back Arthur clenched the cloth above his heart and a small tear trickled down his face. Hissing at the weakness he rubbed his eyes but more tears fell. The tears became darker in colour and eventually became black blobs slithering down his cheeks. Arthur cursed a quick 'bloody hell' and kicked Bonnie's sides harshly. This spurred the horse forward in a gallop and they were soon exiting the port and ran onto a forest trail where there was no noise but the thud of Bonnie's hooves against the dirt.

Branches snapped as Bonnie burst through the trees in full gallop. Arthur hissed as his chest constricted and felt as though his heart was struggling to beat. His breathing became short, sharp gulps of air and he pulled the reins in his hand fiercely. With wide eyes, he gasped and slipped from the horse's saddle. Black, sludge like tears had stopped flowing down his cheeks but had hardened on his skin making it itchy. The chestnut horse continued running but reared as some men blocked her path and grabbed her rippling reins. Arthur clutched the cloth of his shirt and panted in a pathetic pile by tree roots. Bonnie neighed loudly and threw her front hooves at the men before her. The men easily dodged her hooves and pulled the reins down sharply causing her to slip and fall on her side. They threw a weighted net over her and held her down. Arthur looked up weakly and saw his brother smirking down at him with a smirk plastered on his face. His dark pupils were slits and he threw his cigar to the floor stomping it out with a twist of his ankle. Arthur hissed meekly and Allistor grinned lifting him up by the collar against a tree.

Arthur watched as he brought a glowing green crystal out of his pocket. The light was like a candle in the night's darkness and faint images of deer and rabbits danced in the mystic glow. Allistor watched tauntingly as Arthur fingers uncurled robotically and reached for the gem, and just before Arthur's fingers could graze the surface, he pulled it away and waggled a finger in front of Arthur's face.  
"Aye, you having some chest pains Arthur?" Arthur could only nod and Allistor held the crystal up to the sun. "Well, this is the cause of that pain. Yao was stupid when 'e took your emotions and happy memories. Someone with no good emotions shouldn't be alive, Yao took your life essence. That, lad, is what you need to be alive, without nit, your just anot'er corpse." Arthur watched as Allistor threw the crystal at a rock and gasped as it hit with a loud crack. The gem was in tiny piece and Allistor took the glowing shards. He took a small piece and took ahold of Arthur's cheeks, pressing them in, making a fish mouth. Sighing, Allistor held Arthur's nose and pried open his mouth, placing the shard on his tongue.

Arthur felt the crystal melt in his mouth and disperse down his throat. A sudden lighter feeling held his chest and he sighed taking long breaths of air like a half drowned human. Allistor snorted and stood up running a hand through his flaming red hair. His pocket glowed green from the shards and Allistor let a wicked smirk crawl onto his lips. He stared at Arthur and Arthur scowled.  
"What wanker!" Allistor knelt down and rested his chin on his fist.  
"I've got a proposition for you lad." Arthur eyed his brother warily.  
"Go on." Allistor stood up and paced back and forth steadily.  
"If you can do something for me out on the battle field, then I'll give you your life essence back with your freedom."

Arthur's eyes widened and he stood up using the tree for support, it's rough bark cut into his palms but he was too shocked to comprehend the pain.  
"What do you want from me?" Allistor's smirk became a grin and he held his hand out in a reasonable manner.  
"All I want you to do...is kill Joan of Arc." Arthur remained indifferent, rubbing the black crispy sludge from his cheeks, and remembered how the woman hissed at him and glared at him twenty four seven. With a uncharacteristic evil grin appearing on his face, Arthur held out his hand.  
"Deal, brother." Allistor lit another cigar and held it in-between his lips. He grabbed Arthur's had firmly and shook it once.  
"You made the right choice Arthur...I ...assure you..." Arthur nodded and took Bonnie's reins from Allistor's men with a evil smile. He hugged Bonnie's neck and whispered in the horse's ear.  
"I can't wait for this Bonnie, Francis will be on his bloody knees before me..." He winced as something stirred in his chest but growled and shook it off dragging Bonnie up front by his brother.

* * *

Yep, I was listening to Numb by Linkin Park when I wrote this chapter and I was like "That song fits perfectly" but I just felt it did, others would disagree but everyone is entitled to their own thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and did you enjoy the Francis feelings part or not, I just wanted to try a character feelings part since I had a few reviews saying you didn't get to hear about the characters feeling. I just wanted to see how it went, but if you don't like it just say and I'll get on with the action stuff.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Clashing Powers**

The hum of voices rang around the assembly hall as more nobles and generals arrived through the heavy doors. The large chandelier hung from the ceiling swinging from the draft that blew through the stones. Candles were lit and placed along the walls and in the holders on the chandelier. Francis was sat in his throne with his arm feeling a lot better than it did. It had taken the arm a total of three and a half weeks to be healed enough to move. It was a good job it was his left, none-dominant, arm otherwise he wouldn't be much use to his own army. He wore his light blue long coat, a cream coloured shirt, dark blue tight trousers, short black boots and a white ruffled cloth that was in the place of a bow tie. His chin length golden hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his head and his gold, jewel encrusted crown sat atop his head regally. Antonio and Gilbert were stood by his sides as his most trusted advisers, protectors and friends.

Most of the court had heard about Arthur's betrayal to the kingdom by know and the ones closest to him were incredibly shocked to say the least. However, no one knew about him not having his life essence. Francis watched as people walked around socializing, and gasping as they heard about the tale of how he was attacked by one of his friends. The word 'friend' made Francis want to roll his eyes, but he refrained from doing so in such a public place.

Antonio's face was hard as he scanned the crowd and area. Ever since the attack, the whole of the castle grounds was on lock down with guards stationed everywhere and checks of everyone coming and going being done. He was on edge to say the least, and he knew Gilbert was too. Gilbert was tense as he gripped the handle of his sword with a frown pulling on his eyebrows. He had done his best to keep his tail and wings hidden, but his horns were the harder part. He had resorted to placing a helmet over them to try and seem normal, but the horns wouldn't fit underneath the metal shell. He ended up getting Kiku to cast a small charm over them to hide them from the unknowing eye. Wearing gloves kept his nails hidden and the tattoos on the palms of his hands, no one ever seemed to notice the black curvy lines there anyway. All he had to do was try to not shiver a lot and keep his temper under control…which was easier said than done.

Francis soon grew bored with watching and waved over a servant with a tray of drinks. He took a glass of champagne and thanked the young girl before sending her on her way back around. Turning his head to his right he saw Chilali sat on her perch, back hunched, beak open, and wings spread as she hissed at a few young nobles by her. Francis tapped Gilbert's arm getting his attention and spoke to him.  
"Fetch me Chilali over please Gilbert." Gilbert eyed the evil hawk and looked at Francis.  
"Why me?! She'll kill me, and she hates everyone but you…sire!" Francis chuckled as Gilbert managed to add his manners to the end and then stood up himself placing his black leather gloves back on.  
"Fine zhen, I shall get 'er." Francis walked over to the perch and held out his arm for the bird. Chilali hoped onto his arm and rubbed her head against his arm cooing. Francis laughed and rubbed the feathers under her chin clicking a little.

By this time, most of the room turned to look at him as he openly fussed over the evil hawk most had avoided. The room fell silent and Francis placed Chilali back on her perch pulling his gloves off with his teeth. He placed the pair of gloves on his throne and addressed the room.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I 'ave called you 'ere tonight to ask in your assistance of making a most-…" Francis paused and swallowed as his heart panged inside his chest, "urgent decision about zhe threat ov war from Eltea." He took two steps forward and continued. "As you 'ave 'eard, our poor Jeanne D'Arc 'as been lost in an ambush attack from quite a few Elteaian regiments. We aim to make a decision tonight, whether we should declare war or wait out zhe situation". The crowd muttered between each other and Francis picked his gloves up again, stuffing them into his coat pocket. Some people raised their hands and others stayed quite. Francis sat back down in his throne and clapped.  
"Let zhe meeting begin, please…" He signalled to the table, "Take your seats."

Arthur smirked as he shot a perfect bull's-eye with his bow. He had finally regained his strength and could pull his bow all the way back like he used to. Allistor was sat watching his brother from the balcony of the guard house, and he was impressed. Arthur paid no attention to his surroundings as he shot arrow after arrow at each of the targets at the end of the shooting range. Each hit perfectly and he wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked to collect them. He was dressed lightly with a baggy white shirt and baggy, cream cotton three quarter length bottoms. He hadn't bothered to put shoes on this time as the shooting range was just dirt with a few slate slabs to stand on at the other end. Plus, Arthur enjoyed the feeling of walking bare foot.

After he collected all his arrows and placed them in the quiver, Arthur placed all of the pieces to the side as he drew his sword. He weighted the handle in his hand and made four quick slices at a dummy leaving three long incisions and one of its arms on the floor. Satisfied he had sliced up the dummy, Arthur pushed his sword back into its sheath and picked up his things, he was ready for a bath.

Once he was inside, Arthur headed up the stairs to his room. According to the rules of the castle, he had to stay with the royal guards and army regiments in the guard house. This was because he was technically here as a member of the royal guard regiment, as his brother was, so he, therefor had to stay with them. The door to his room creaked as he pushed it open with his back and he set his stuff down by the side of the frame. Arthur quickly ran a hand through his blond hair and turned to the mirror on one of the wardrobe doors. His figure was fuller with him regaining some of his shape before he went into a comma. His peachy white complexion had returned to normal and the bags under his eyes had disappeared. Arthur was thankful he had regained his strength and was ready to train himself a little again, rather than being fed and told to do a little run each morning to build his muscles again. Grabbing a towel from the bottom of his wardrobe and a change of clothes, Arthur quickly made his way to the bathing room to clean himself up.

A knock on his door later in the afternoon disturbed Arthur's midday reading out on his balcony. He had dressed himself in a white under shirt and black cotton bottoms reading the nature book he had taken from his room in Francis' castle. Arthur abruptly slammed the book shut and listened to the person outside knock again with a sigh. A small inaudible sigh escaped Arthur lips as he stood up from his seat on a rocking chair. He made his way over to the door and opened it with a swift movement. His brother was stood with a black box in his hand wrapped in a red, green and blue tartan bow. Arthur raised one eyebrow at the gift and moved from the door letting his brother in. Allistor smiled with a cigar in between his lips as he placed the gift on Arthur's freshly made bed.

Arthur's curiosity soon got the better of him as he sat on the bed next to the neatly wrapped box. He eyed Allistor with suspicion  
"What's the occasion?" Allistor laughed heartily and pushed the box closer to Arthur.  
"This is your...honorary gift for joining your army let's say eh lad." Arthur sighed and undid the tartan bow before he pulled the lid off the box. In the box was a neatly red long coat that would come to the back of his knees. The black and gold trimmings were perfect along with the black leather shoulder patches and golden buttons. Arthur held the coat up and looked to Allistor out of the corner of his eye.  
"It's exactly like the one you left on the balcony of my room in Francis' castle." Allistor nodded and grinned.  
"Ya' like it lad?" Arthur nodded and then placed the coat on the bed carefully. He looked back to the box and saw yet more inside. There was a chain mail set and Allistor cut in.  
"Ya' metal pieces are with the black smith at te' moment." Arthur nodded and laid them out before he notice a thin, long, blue leather wrapped box.

Arthur tenderly took the box out and ran his hand along it. Allistor grinned innocently and watched as Arthur opened the box to see what was inside. Arthur smiled wickedly and placed the box down, he took out the sword and looked at the shining blade. Allistor stood up and pointed to the handle.  
"Fine craftsmanship and the royal family crest is stamped on the end." Arthur awed at the blade and shone it in the light with a cruel look in his eyes. He took the sheath and slide the sword into it with a metallic ring. Allistor watched happily as Arthur looked at the coat again and then clicked his fingers. Two maids walked in with the metal plates to Arthur's armour.  
"Time to get you ready, we set off tonight to the port." Arthur blanched.  
"Tonight! Why the bloody hell wasn't I informed earlier!" Allistor rubbed his ears at Arthur's shrill shriek.  
"Sorry lad, must'a slipped my mind. But we'll have your horse saddled up and readied for the ride and journey. Now get ready." Arthur hissed as his brother left and the two maids quickly took hold of him and began to get him ready.

Francis sighed rubbing his eyes and bit his tongue before he delivered the verdict of the assembly. He held up his hands and the room quietened for him to speak. Francis cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear without a single stutter.  
"Without, further ado, I will now deliver zhe final verdict. Most ov you are outraged by zhe ambush and three quarters of zhe room 'as voted for a declaration ov war…so…zhat is zhe verdict we must follow. Meeting adjourned." The room began to chatter again as they made their way out and too the carriages awaiting them in the court yard.

Once the room was silent Francis stood from his throne and strode away, not bothering to speak to his friends. With his head hung low he threw his coat to the side of the hall and continued on until he found Arthur's room. He threw open the door and just stared. The room was deadly quiet without Arthur throwing things at him or ignoring him. He missed it but he wasn't the same as before…not without that green gem Yao had taken from him. Francis' eyes were dull with sadness as he looked to Arthur's wardrobe. Taking small painful steps inside the room, Francis blinked as he took hold of the handles to the door. He sighed and opened the doors to be greeted with the sight of one of his coats he had given Arthur when they first met. The day he had drugged Arthur to turn him into his human form, it was also the day Arthur had managed to break his floor. The wood smelt of tea leaves, mint and the woods. Francis ran his hands along the fabric and cocked his head to the side as a red, coarse fabric caught his eye.

Francis's hands wandered upwards and he pulled the red fabric out of the wardrobe frowning. Hung before him was a red, detailed coat. An Elteaian coat to be exact. Francis scowled and rage burned in his eyes.  
_When did Arthur receive this! Why did he not tell me about it?! Was he planning to betray me all along?_  
In a blind fury Francis ran down to the gardens and grabbed a torch. In his blinded state he set the coat a light and watched the red fabric curl and turn black from the orange flames that licked at it. He blinked and watched as the fire destroyed the coat in the matter of a few minutes. That was how long it took Arthur to destroy his heart…just mere minutes…

Arthur watched as the moon rose high into the sky and spurred Bonnie onward beside his brother. His bow and quiver full of arrows were attached to Bonnie's side and his sword to his own left one. A cool breeze blew through the air as they reached the harbour and the occasional hoot of an owl disturbed the eerie silence. As everyone clambered aboard the ships Allistor stopped Arthur.  
"Remember Arthur. Ya need to kill Joan or you don't get anything from me." Arthur pushed his brother's hand aside as he dismounted.  
"I don't need to be reminded brother, don't bloody worry, you'll have her dead." He then walked past Allistor, unaware of the evil smirk that had crawled onto his brother's face.

* * *

Sorry about late updates! *runs for life*


End file.
